The Way It Seems
by cmonace
Summary: This time, she would make the mistake. This time, she would be the one to break his heart. And this time, it wouldn't be so easy to fix. Rogan.
1. All Notecards Lead To Him

**My first fan fiction. Please review, any suggestions would be great.**

**Nothing about Gilmore Girls is mine.**

**Story Description: Logan and Rory seem to be in their own fairytale, heading toward their happy ending, until Rory makes a mistake that could cost her everything.**

**----------------------**

Rory Gilmore opened the door to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend and stepped inside.

"Hello?"

She looked around for any sign of Logan Huntzberger.

"Logan?"

Walking into the kitchen where the usually left notes for each other, she found a small, white envelope propped up against the wall. The word 'Ace' was written in big, bold letters on the front. Grabbing it, she slid her fingernail underneath and pulled out a notecard.

_Ace,  
Check your bottom drawer for another notecard and a surprise.  
I Love You,  
Logan_

'I love you'. She ran her finger over the three words and smiled. She would never get tired of hearing them from him. He was special, the only guy who could make her heart pound with just one brush of his lips on hers. Everyday with him was a new adventure, a new surprise. Logan Huntzberger, Yale party boy extreme, had chosen _her_. He loved_ her_.

She made her way to the bedroom and opened up the bottom drawer. There, tucked in with her sweaters, was a colorfully wrapped box. She pulled it out and a notecard fluttered to the floor. Tucking her redish brown hair behind her ears, she picked it up, sat down on the bed, and began to read.

_Rory,_

_There aren't enough notecards or surprises in the world to express how much you mean to me. Wear this tonight. A car will be there to pick you up at 8:00. Your next notecard is in the car. Love ya, Ace.  
Always,  
Logan_

Her eyes misted over at the thought that anyone would do all this for her. She reached for the box and pulled off the lid. Inside was a gorgeous gold cocktail dress. She ran her hand over the satin material and smiled. Checking her watch, she realized she only had a half hour to get ready. She put the dress on the bed and walked to the mirror, noticing she hadn't done much with herself that day. An early class meant sweats and pulling her hair back. Quickly, she pulled out her makeup, hair pins, and a gold clip that matched her dress for the most part. She quickly brushed on the basics, then added gold eye shadow and dark lipstick. Then, she pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and clipped it. Using the hair pins, she pulled most of her lose hair back, but left some tendrils framing her face.

Satisfied, she pulled on the gold dress and glanced at her reflexion in the mirror. She remembered Logan telling her he had an eye for dress sizes and she smiled at the memory. She was just about to grab a purse when the inside of the box caught her eye. There, nestled in between tissue paper, was a purse made of the same material as her dress. Stunned, she picked it up and transfered her things. Logan Huntzberger would never cease to amaze her.

She quickly hurried to the elevator. As she rode, she wondered what this could all be about. Knowing Logan, she thought as she exited the elevator, it was something big. Downstairs a car was waiting as promised and laying on the leather seat was another notecard. She picked it up and smiled as she read.

_Hey Ace,  
Good. If you're reading this it means I gave you enough time to get ready. ;)Frank will drive you to the place where I will be waiting for you, but finding me in that place is where you come in. Think of where we first met and I will be waiting for you. I really hope you are enjoying this. Love you.  
See You Soon,  
Logan_

She decided not to worry about finding him until she reached her destination. Leaning back against the seat, she couldn't help but compare him to her past boyfriends.

Dean had been loving and kind, but he was also dull and boring. He could never share in the witty banter her and Logan could uphold. He had always liked everything she wrote, but he never gave her any feedback or advice. Dean was her first, safe boyfriend. And later on, when she needed to feel safe, she went back to him.

Jess was the bad boy. He had drawn her in with his wit and love of books. But he never snuck up behind her and planted a kiss on her head. He never intwined his fingers in hers as they walked down the street. He had never been one to show his emotions for her and later he disappeared without a trace. Jess had shrugged off promises to her like they meant nothing. Sometimes her mind still wandered to him, but she knew he could never be the one.

The car came to a sudden stop and she stepped out. A giant, stone restaraunt stood before her, but it was empty. The only sound was the splashing of water from the fountains that surrounded the structure. She took a step forward, then rememberd the notecard. Where they first met: Yale, on the campus, near the coffee cart. How she had hated him! She shook her head and after glancing around decided to enter the restaraunt.

Something tickled her toes as she stepped inside. Glancing down, she saw thousands of rose pettled scattered on the floor. Then she found what she was looking for. In the back of the room was a coffee cart exactly like the ones at Yale. Next to it, a table was decorated with candles and flowers. She walked over and stood next to it. Finally, Logan emerged, dressed in a black tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"Hey Ace, you are beautiful," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

Kissing him felt like fireworks and she tangled her fingers in his blonde hair.

"You are incredible," she replied.

He held her at arms length and smiled.

"Rory Gilmore, I love you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he held a finger to her lips.

"I love you and I never want to spend a second without you. You bring out the best in me and you are somehow able to hide my worst qualities...for the most part. The thought of being without you makes me sick and I never want anything to come between us again. You are everything to me, Ace."

He slowly got down on one knee and Rory placed a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. He reached into his pocket and produced a small, velvet box. Inside, perched on the silk, red lining was a beautiful diamond ring. On the silver band were two small diamonds on both sides of a large one. It was gorgeous, but not gauty. Logan knew her well enough to know she wouldn't want a gigantic...

"Will you marry me?"

His words were quiet, heartfelt, and hopeful.

Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, she saw her world. She saw everything she could ever want with just one glance. Logan would love her...forever. He would care for her and make her smile and be there for her. He would never leave her. One look into he eyes and she could not deny what she wanted.

"Yes."

A smile took over his face and he slipped the ring on her finger. Rising, he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you, Ace."

She loved it when he called her Ace.

"I love you too...Master and Commander."

He laughed and whiped the tears from her cheeks with this thumbs. Then, he kissed her quickly and tenderly.

"Forever."


	2. If It Were Just That Simple

Rory awoke the next morning in a happy daze. Logan's arm was tucked protectively around her waist. He opened his eyes when he felt her stir and Rory knew that waking up like this for the rest of her life would be perfection.

"You didn't change your mind did you?" Logan joked.

Rory turned to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back as he pulled her on to his chest and intwined his fingers in her hair. They stayed like that for a long time, each person grabbing for the other as if for dear life.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Logan laughed when the parted.

Rory punched him playfully in the arm and giggled.

"Stay here Ace, I'll get us some breakfast."

She watched him saunter out of the room. Once he was out of sight, she let her mind wander to the engagement. Nothing had ever made her this happy. Not getting accepted into Chilton, not getting accepted into Yale and Harvard, not when Dean built her a car, not missing friday night dinners, not becoming editor of the Yale Daily news, not movie nights with her mom...nothing.

Logan re-entered the room and eased himself onto the bed. He placed one of the two treys he was carrying on Rory's lap. On it was a red rose, coffee, and her favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

"Thank you, Logan."

"Your welcome, Ace."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Rory turned to him.

"So, who do we tell first?"

Logan paused, his bagel halfway to his mouth.

"Somebody who won't kill us, but not somebody who will want us to instantly have kids, two dogs, a cat, and a house on Cape Cod."

"So that rules out your parents and my grandparents."

Logan nodded, the smirk she had grown to adore on his face.

"So that leaves...my mom."

He nodded again, the smirk never faltering.

"Can we tell her in person? Today?"

Logan winked, "You got it, Ace."

She reached for her cellphone and dialed her mother's number.

Lorelai's voice rang through the phone, "Paul Anka's House of Horrors, how may I help you?"

"Mom! What if grandma had been calling?"

"Call id, kid."

"What if grandma had been using my phone?"

"Why would my mother be using your phone at 10:00 in the morning?"

"What if it was an emergency?"

"What emergency would require my mother using your phone this early? The only explanation would be if she was living with you and Logan, which would be disturbing on so many levels."

"What if I was at her house?"

"Voluntarily and not on a Friday night? That would be even more disturbing than her living with you."

"Ahh! Okay, I give in. Anyway, I called to tell you that Logan and I are coming in for a visit today."

"To see little old me?"

"Yeah," Rory paused, "We'll be in around noon."

"Sounds good. Bye kid."

"Bye mom."

Rory turned to see Logan laughing at her.

"What?"

"You and Lorelai have the most interesting conversations. Amazing really."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she eased into his embrace.

An hour later they were showered, dressed, and ready to go. Rory stood infront of the mirror without really seeing. She had never been so nervous to tell her mother anything. She had selected a knee length jeans skirt and simple pink top, but she wasn't sure why she cared so much about what she was wearing. Sighing nervously, she brushed an imaginary smudge off her shirt. When turned around, she immediatly made eye contact with Logan.

"Ace, you look beautiful and your mother is going to be thrilled. Trust me. Now come on, we better get going."

Rory nodded and slipped her hand in his.

Around an hour later they pulled in to Rory's driveway. Logan grabbed one of her hands to stop her from ringing them together like she had been doing the entire trip.

"Rory."

She looked up at the sound of her real name.

"Your mom loves you and she is going to be happy for you. So stop being so nervous, this is the easy one."

Rory nodded and they got out of the car. Logan slipped his arm around her waist. She loved the safe feeling her gave her.

"I like your house," Logan observed.

"Please, fifty of mine could fit in yours."

"But I don't like my house. It's cold. Your's is homey. It's happy."

"Did you just call a house happy?"

"If there was ever a happy house, this is it."

Rory laughed as they walked inside.

"Mom, we're here!"

Rory slid her right hand over her left to hide the ring as Lorelai bounded into the living room.

"Hey! I'm so happy you came!"

She hugged Rory and smiled at Logan.

"Can we sit down somewhere?" Rory asked quickly.

Lorelai looked at her funny, but motioned them to the living room. Rory and Logan sat on the coach and Lorelai sat across from them on the chair. Logan squeezed Rory's hand reassuringly as she looked into the confused face of her mother.

"Mom, we have some news."

"Oh no, your not pre..."

"Mom! No! Let me finish."

"Right. Sorry. Go."

"We're um...we're engaged."

The whole room went silent for a moment before Lorelai let out a happy, high pitched squeal. Rory released the breath she didn't even know she was holding and ran into her mom's open arms. Tears streamed down both their faces as they hugged. When they pulled away, Lorelai grinned excitedly at her daughter.

"Let me see, let me see, let me see," she rambled, grabbing Rory's hand, "Oh Rory! It's gorgeous. Logan, your taste is equisite."

"Thank you Lorelai."

"Marry me too?" Lorelai asked playfully.

"Oh I would! But Luke's bigger than me and well, kind of scary."

Lorelai collasped in giggles on the coach and Rory scooted in between to her mother and fiance. Lorelai reached over and squeezed her daugther's hand. Rory looked into the loving, blue eyes of her mother and smiled. This was the woman who made her who she was today. Without her mother, she didn't know where she would be. She knew that if she ever had a child, she would raise him or her in reflexion of Lorelai.

"So, have you told anyone else yet?"

"No. Grandma and grandpa will be thrilled but..."

"My parents, not so much," Logan finished, "I don't want you to come when I tell them."

"What?"

"Rory, my parents are horrible people. You've seen the things they can do and say. They're bullies. There is no reason you should have to sit and listen to them. I won't have it."

"I'm going."

"Ace..." Logan groaned and ran his fingers through his tossled blonde hair.

"Rory, Logan's right. You shouldn't have to listen to that."

"I'm going, end of discussion."

"If only telling everyone was as easy telling me," Lorelai announced jokingly.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Yes, if it were just that simple."


	3. They Are Who They Are

Two nights later and a night after telling Rory's thrilled grandparents, the couple stood on Logan's doorstep. Logan was as pale as a ghost and Rory knew she probably didn't look much better, but Logan needed her reassurance right now.

"Why is it everytime we come here I have to say you look nervous?" Rory joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because entering this place is like sacrificing yourself to cannibals."

Logan sighed and rang the doorbell. Honor opened the door and bounded outside.

"Hey! Your late. And you called for this dinner, which means I shouldn't have to suffer."

"Sorry, we're here now. I want to tell you the news first we're..."

"Engaged!" Honor squealed.

"How did you know?"

"Rory has the same look on her face Josh had when we came here. Oh and she's wearing a gorgous diamond ring on her left hand. Let me see that thing!"

She grabbed Rory's hand and studied it for a second before enveloping Logan in a gigantic hug.

"I'm so happy for you! I always knew you too were perfect for each other and...oh no."

"What?" Logan asked.

"The parents! I forgot about the parents. Mom is going to burn the house down with her cigarettes."

"Thank you Honor, that was very reassuring," Logan mumbled.

"Sorry. Oh well, inside the morgue, both of you. Me and Josh are here for support."

They entered the house and the two handed their coats of to the maid. Rory understood now what Logan meant about this house being cold. The first time she had entered it she had been entranced by the ceiling and the paintings and everything that had made it beautiful. It wasn't beautiful anymore. Logan was right, her house was happy. This house wasn't happy. This house was evil and harsh. This house was just waiting to swallow you.

They started making their way to the living room. Logan grabbed Rory's hand which she noticed was actually physically shaking.

"I'm here, Ace. It's going to be fine. Well, maybe not fine, but we'll be out of here as soon as possible."

He kissed her on the cheek before they entered the room that held Mitchum, Shira, and Elias. Honor and Josh sat talking in whispers on one of the couches. Logan guided Rory to the other one, then shook hands with his father and grandfather and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. He returned to Rory with a drink for both of them.

"Please tell me this is more than club soda."

"So much more, Ace."

"Bless you," she whispered, taking a large sip.

"Well Logan, what is the news? Dinner will be ready soon. Out with it," Mitchum boomed.

Rory nearly choked on her drink at the thought of telling them now, right now, at this very instant. Logan squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Rory and I are engaged."

Rory knew his steady voice denied how he was really feeling.

"What?" Mitchum jumped up from his chair, "Logan, you can't be serious. This girl isn't good enough for you. She's not beautiful. She wants to work. We can't have a girl like this in our family! She'll ruin us. She..."

"Enough!" Logan said coldly, "You will not stand there and insult my fiance. I love her and we are getting married, whether you like it or not. She is an amazing, extremely beautiful, very talented girl who is going to go far in life. I'm proud of her."

Shira jumped in next, "Logan, she's a gold-digger. All she wants is your money. She is going to compete with you and try and bring you down, not that she will ever be talented enough to actually do that, let's not kid ourselves. I can see if she was some type of gorgeous girl, but hah, Logan, everything about her is below average. She is trash, her mother is trash, her grandparents are trash. They are a long line of trash. You will ruin everything this family has worked for!"

Rory's entire body was shaking as she fought back tears. Who did these people think they were? She thought it was bad when they had attacked her the last time and when Mitchum and told her she didn't have 'it', but this? This was torture. How could they attack her mother? her grandparents? her looks? She looked over at Logan who shook his head angrily.

"I will ruin nothing. Rory is a better person than any of you. You are the trash. You don't have any right to judge her the way you do. The Gilmores have more money and a richer hitory than you could ever dream of. Rory is an extremely talented writer, no matter what crap dad tries to feed her. She is beautiful in every way and you are going to have to learn to accept that or learn to accept me out of your life."

The last two words silenced the room and Logan helped Rory to her feet.

"We're leaving."

"Logan, you do not walk out on your family for some tramp!" Elias voice came through crystal clear as they walked through the hallway, "That girl will bring you down. She'll destroy you. She'll cheat on you and take our money. She will destroy every ounce of potential you have. She already distracts you from your work. We will send you away Logan, if that's what it takes to get you away from this trash. That girl is an unsuitable person to have in this family. She is nothing compared to us and she never will be."

"Be right back," Logan murmered to Rory and stormed back into the living room.

"Rory, her name is Rory. You better start learning to call her that, because me and her? We're getting married. She brings out the best in me and I'm sorry if you can't see that. Insulting her isn't going to change anything, because it's all crap and you know it. She's going to go so far in life she won't even be able to see you from where she'll be standing. We're happy together and until you can accept that I'm gone. I will not speak to you until you understand that Rory is in my life for good. Goodbye."

With that, Logan stormed back into the hallway and grabbed Rory by the shoulders. Once they reached the car, Rory collasped in tears next to it. All the feelings of anger, sadness, fear were released as she sobbed. Logan sank down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It's okay, Ace. Shh. We never have to speak to any of them again."

"What about money?"

"Money is not an issue. Trust funds are magical things."

He rocked her gently back and forth until her sobs subsided, and then he helped her to her feet.

"You good?" he asked, studying her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. How could they say those things? How could I possibly destory your entire family? And what do I need your money for? And my mother? My grandparents? I thought they were friends with my grand..."

"Rory! Don't try to make sense of it. It is what is is, they are who they are. Nothing is going to change that."

He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. Not a word was said the whole way back to their apartment, but Logan's hand never left his fiance's. When they reached the parking lot of their building, they got out and began walking to the door. Suddenly, Logan stopped.

"Close your eyes."

Curious, Rory obeyed.

"Okay, open them," Logan said a few seconds later.

She opened her eyes to find Logan standing before her, a beautiful sapphire necklace in his hand. He reached out and clipped it around her neck.

"For making it through this night with only one minor breakdown," he whispered and then kissed her gently on the lips.


	4. Barefoot On The Beach

"So?" Rory asked.

"So..."

"This is too hard," Rory decided, getting up from her seat.

Logan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. He kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"How about Martha's Vineyard in four months?" he suggested.

"How? You aren't speaking to your family remember? And it's their house."

"Please," Logan rolled his eyes, "I have connections all over that place. I know an absolutely beautiful spot and a hotel nearby that will cater the food. I know you love it there, Ace."

"I do," she paused, then grinned, "It sounds perfect. Can we be barefoot?"

"Excuse me?"

"Getting married on the beach always seemed like a perfect time to go barefoot."

Logan glanced down at their feet and smirked.

"We'll discuss that one."

Rory pouted and turned to face him, planting a kiss on his forehead before returning to her chair across from him.

"Now we have the time and place. Wedding parties?" she asked.

Logan furrowed his brow, "I'll ask Colin to be my best man, because I know Finn will never be sober. Finn, Josh, and Robert will be my groomsmen."

"Robert? I thought you hated Robert."

"I only hated Robert when he was with you."

"But you were with whats her face."

"Long time ago, Ace."

"Hypocrite," she teased.

"Not a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"Whitney isn't a friend of yours, Robert is a friend of mine."

"How do you know I'm not friends with Whitney?"

"Because you just called her whats her face."

"Oh. Can we get back to the wedding plans?"

Logan laughed, "Sure."

"Okay. My mom will be my Maid of Honor, of course. Then Lane, Paris, and Honor will be my bridesmaids."

"Honor?" Logan smiled at her decision.

"Yes, I love your sister."

Logan smirked, "Yeah, I kind of like her too. But I just thought of a better question, Paris?"

Rory laughed, "Yes Paris. She's a good friend."

"She scares me."

"Yeah well, she kind of scares me too, which is why I would never think of not making her a bridesmaid."

"Good point."

"That's enough for today," Rory decided, getting up and grabbing Logan's hand.

She guided him into the living room and onto the couch. She curled up next to him as he slipped his arm around her. Everything felt so perfect, so right. It felt like the last piece of her puzzle had finally been put in place. Looking up at her fiance she couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into him. Lifting her chin with his hand, he kissed her. She kissed him back harder, framing his face with her hands. Pulling her downward, he ended up with her laying on top of him, their lips never parting. She would never tire of the way he kissed her. Gently, yet forcefully. Nobody had ever kissed her with the love that he did.

When they pulled apart, they were quiet for a few moments before Rory grinned wickidly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Barefoot?"

Logan laughed and stroked her hair thoughtfully.

"Yeah Ace, barefoot. Whatever you want."

"Yes!" she cheered, before resting her head on his chest.


	5. So Much More Than That

"I'm so excited! This is so much fun!" Rory's best friend, Lane Kim, cheered as they walked down the street of stores.

"Lane, you just got married. What are you so excited about?"

"Because this time I don't have to be nervous about anything, you do!"

Lorelai laughed and squeezed her daughter's shoulders. The three of them had just arrived to shop for her wedding dress. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind for Rory. Her and Logan had made every reservation and the plans were set, now the details just needed working out. Rory smiled as she thought about her fiance. He was amazing, waiting on her every need and making sure she got everything she wanted.

"Oh Rory! This one!" Lorelai called as her and Lane disappeared around the corner.

Grinning, Rory followed them into a wedding dress shop. All the dresses in the window were absolutely gorgeous. She stood outside for a second, just looking at them, before going inside. The minute she walked in the door, one dress grabbed her attention. It was white with tanktop straps. Silver and pale gold beads decorated the top and faded as they reached the bottom. It was different, it was her. She grabbed it and hurried into the dressing room.

She quickly slipped it on and hesitantly looked in the mirror. When she did, a smile instantly took over her face. The dress was perfect. Everything about it was absolutely perfect. She looked like the bride in every little girls fairtytale wedding.

"Rory?"

At the sound of her mother's voice, Rory stepped out of the dressing room. Lane and Lorelai were looking around for her, each with a handfull of dresses. When they saw her, their jaws dropped.

"Oh Rory..." Lorelai murmered.

She walked over to her daughter and gently smoothed out the dress, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You look beautiful. It fits perfectly, just like mi..."

She let her voice trail off and Rory cast her a sad look. Lorelai was still engaged to Luke, but they had yet to set a wedding date. Rory could tell from the cloudy look in her mother's eyes how much it bothered her.

"Nevermind, kid. You have to get this dress. Go change. Me and Lane will put these ones back."

Rory walked back to the dressing room and exchanged the dress for her jeans and blue shirt. She gently carried the dress back out to the clerk and payed for it, courtesy of Logan's card. Dress in hand, the three walked back out on the street.

"I've got to get going Rory, call me later okay?" Lane said, turning towards her car.

"You got it. Bye Lane."

"You want to grab something to eat?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "Just let me get this in my car. I'll meet you at that cafe we passed."

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the small cafe waiting for their food to arrive.

"You look happy, " Lorelai observed.

"I am, mom. I've never been so happy. Logan's...perfect for me."

Lorelai nodded, but refused to make eye contact with her daughter. Rory was just about to open her mouth to comment when her cellphone rang. Glancing at the caller id, she grinned and opened it immediatly.

"Hey you."

"How goes the shopping, Ace?"

"Fantastic. I found the perfect dress."

"Already? Impressive."

She could almost hear Logan grinning on the other end of the phone.

"I know, I'm talented."

Logan laughed, "I was just calling to check in on you, Ace. I'll be home when you get back."

"Sounds good. Bye Logan, love you."

"Love you too."

Rory clamped her cellphone shut and smiled.

"Rory hun..." Lorelai began.

"Oh no, I know that voice."

"Rory, just listen. Are you sure about this?"

"The dress" Rory questioned, "Yes, I love it."

"Not the dress...Logan, marrying Logan."

"Of course! I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"He just doesn't seem right for you Rory. He's bringing in this whole different lifestyle, I saw you use his card back there. This isn't you! This isn't who you are. Jess brought out the real you, Logan seems to want to hide it. He..."

"Mom! I love Logan. He's not changing me. He's made me more outgoing, more willing to take changes. He brings that out in me. And Jess? Jess was a liar who ran out on me. Is that the kind of guy you want me to be with?"

"And Logan cheated on you! At least Jess knew he loved you."

The words stung and Rory blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"He didn't cheat on me. We were seperated. Jess didn't know anything, besides that, I thought you hated Jess. And like you have any right to talk? You and Luke are going to be engaged for the rest of your lives!"

Lorelai looked at her, hurt, and began collecting her things.

"Jess was good for you. He kept the Rory I know in tact. And Luke? We are going to get married, we love each other. We bring out the best in each other."

"Just like me and Logan bring out the best in each other."

"No! Logan is changing you Rory!" Lorelai exploded, "You are becoming a rich girl, like your grandparents always wanted. Your leaving Stars Hollow and everyone and everything in it behind. And why? Because you say you love this man. The man who is changing you. He's buying your love. All he cares about is buying you expensive things so he can hear how wonderful you think he is."

"He's so much more than that," Rory whispered, picking up her purse and turning away, "I'm sorry you can't see in him everything that I do."

With that, she headed off down the sidewalk as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had thought her mother was really and truly happy for her, she could usually tell when Lorelai was faking. But not this time. She reached her car and got in the drivers seat, where she finally allowed herself to sob. How could her mother do this to her? How could she destroy her happiness without a second thought? Logan was everything she needed, everything she wanted. She took a few deep breaths and turned the key of her car. She didn't need her mother's approval, did she? Sighing, she turned the car out on the street and began to drive through her tears.

She arrived back at the apartment around an hour later. She had stopped crying, but the tear stains were still on her cheeks. Not wanting Logan to worry about her, she whiped her eyes and adjusted her makeup before walking inside.

Logan looked up from the newspaper he was reading when he heard the door open.

"Hey Ace," he greeted, glancing at his watch, "You're back sooner than expected."

"Yeah well..." Rory let her setence trail off, unable to think of a good explanation.

Logan put down his paper and stood up, gazing hard at her face. A look of concern took him over as he walked to her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Ace," he murmered, grabbing her shoulders and guding her to the couch, "I know something happened. Tell me."

"My mom and I had a fight, a big fight."

Logan sat down beside her and pulled her into his embrace. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and let his strong arms let her feel safe. Let them back her feel like everything was going to be okay, from now until forever.

"About what?"

"You, the wedding, Jess..."

"So she still doesn't like me, does she?"

"No. I'm sorry Logan. I don't know why. She's so stubburn and she won't listen. She has this idea that you are dragging me into the so-called 'rich' world and apparently it's changing everything about me. Then she went off about how perfect Jess was for me."

She felt Logan muscles tense at the second mention of his name, but he relaxed a second after. He kissed the top of her head gently and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry you and your mom are fighting about me, Ace. If there was anything I could do to fix it I would."

"I know you would."

Rory leaned up and kissed him. Feeling her lips on his was all the reassurance she needed. They sat quietly on the couch for a long time. Rory snuggled into Logan's arm, his chin resting on her head. Millions of thoughts were running through Rory's mind as she sat there. She thought about how Logan would do anything in the world for her, how devasting the fight with her mother was just months before her wedding, and Jess. She thought about Jess and she wasn't sure why.


	6. Friday Night Disaster

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up. It encourages me to keep up with this story. As for all the questions about whether this is a Rogan or a Lit, well...you'll just have to wait and see. I know, I'm mean. But the suspense keeps you coming back for more, right? Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please review! I'll try to update as often as possible. I may even have a few more chapters up today.**

"My grandparents want us to come to dinner tonight," Rory informed Logan late the next afternoon.

Logan literally winced as he took a sip of his coffee.

"With my mom," Rory finished.

Logan forced himself to swallow his coffee before opening his mouth.

"Your mom. The mom who hates me and wants you to run off with Jess while I become poor, lonely, and old. That mom?"

Rory couldn't help but smile, "Yes, that would be Lorelai."

He studied her for a second, jaw clenched, before sighing.

"I guess we really don't have much of a choice do we?"

Rory shook her head.

"Alright Ace, let's do it. And afterwards, we'll go out with Colin and Finn."

"Why?"

"Because afterwards, I think we are going to need to go out with Colin and Finn, especially Finn, if you know what I mean."

Rory laughed, "I understand and I completely agree Huntzberger."

Logan stood up and kissed Rory softly on the cheek. She smiled. She smiled like she always did whenever he was around.

"Just think of it this way Ace, no dinner can be as bad as the one at my house."

Rory grinned and kissed him again.

"Logan, nothing in the world is as bad as dinner at your house."

He smirked and winked at her before waltzing out of the room.

"I've got to run out with Colin real quick, I'll be back soon," he called as he closed the apartment door behind him.

Rory walked into their bedroom and opened her closet door to choose something for dinner. When she did, the first thing that caught her eye was the bag that held her wedding dress. She pulled it on and unzipped it on the bed. The sight of the dress gave her a nervous, excited feeling. It was the feeling she got everytime she was with Logan, everytime she thought about the wedding. As she ran her hand over the delicate beading, she couldn't help but smile. This was right. No matter what Lorelai thought, this was right.

As she put the dress away, she thought about the fight with her mother. She knew she had changed, but she thought it was for the better. Logan had helped her learn to live for the moment, to cast her fears aside and just have a little fun in her life. Why didn't Lorelai want that for her? Her grades hadn't slipped, she still wanted to become a journalist. The only thing that had changed about her was that Logan had made her a well-rounded person. Right?

Thoughts about everything circled in her mind as she selected a dress for dinner. It was black and form fitting, with two thin straps that held it up around her neck and criss crossed in the back. The back was mostly open, with three black straps running horizontal across her skin. The bottom was cut at a diagonal with silver beads hanging off the ends. She laid it out on the bed and grabbed her favorite pair of black shoes and a purse to go with it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned around at the sound of Logan's voice and checked her watch. She was shocked to find that over an hour had passed since he left.

"Just picking out a dress," she replied.

"Ace..."

"And thinking about my mom," she finished, sinking down on the bed.

He sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulders.

"I know you and your mom, everything will be fine. It will all work out."

"I'm sorry for anything she says to you, or about us, tonight."

Logan smirked, "It can't be any worse than what I've heard from my parents. Now come on, get ready. We have to leave soon."

He kissed her quickly, before grabbing a suit from his closet and leaving her to change. She walked to the mirror to touch up her make-up, then she pulled her hair on top of her head and slipped on the dress. As a final touch, she slipped a diamond necklace around her neck and finished it off with matching earrings. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think that maybe her mother was right afterall. Since when did she wear dresses like this or her hair like this? Since when did she put on diamonds for friday night dinner? Shaking her head, she told herself that Logan only bought her these things because he loved her. And what girl didn't want beautiful dresses and diamond necklaces? Her and Logan's relationship was still deeper than that. She took a deep breath, grabbed her shoes, and walked into the living room.

"You look great," he told her, grabbing her arm to balance her as she slipped on her left shoe.

"Thank you."

"Let's roll, Ace."

He slipped his arm around her waist like she loved and they made their way to his car. He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. Minutes later, they were on their way to another friday night dinner.

Thanks to Logan's fast driving, they pulled into Rory's grandparents house forty-five minutes later. Much to Rory's dismay, her mother's car was already in the driveway. Logan noticed Rory staring at it and he reached for her hand as they walked to the door.

"Don't worry about it," he comforted, then rang the doorbell.

One of Emily Gilmore's many maids answered the door and the two handed off their coats, then walked into the living room.

"Rory! Logan! It's so good to see you!" Emily chirped as she ran to hug her granddaughter, "Richard is out of town tonight I'm afraid, so he won't be joining us. You look absolutely gorgeous, Rory. And Logan, I love that suit. Where did you find it?"

"Just something I grabbed out of my closet, Emily."

"You must have an absolutely remarkable closet. Come in, sit down! What would you like to drink?"

After giving their drink orders, the two made their way to the couch across from Lorelai. Her face had a blank look on it as they sat down.

"What is he doing here? You couldn've warned me he was coming, mom," Lorelai said coldly.

Rory opened her mouth to reply, but Logan grabbed her her hand and shook his head softly at her.

"He is here because he is Rory's fiance, isn't that obvious? And you will not speak about him that way."

Lorelai clenched her jaw, "You never invite my fiance to dinner. But then again, Logan is the son you never had right? He's everything you want for Rory, because he's turning her into you. Look at her! Is that Rory you know? No. It's some girl who is marrying into a rich family, so she's turning into a snob to fit the part."

"Rory could never be a snob. I'm not a snob. Our relationship isn't based on money," Logan said calmly.

"Hah, yeah right Logan. You're buying the way into her heart and you know it. All you care about is making her fit in to your society and taking her away from mine."

Rory felt the anger bubbling inside of her and she couldn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Maybe grandma doesn't invite Luke to dinner because for as long as you two are going to be engaged she would run out of food."

Lorelai's eyes shot daggers at her daughter.

"How dare you..."

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore," a maid informed them.

"Oh thank God," Rory muttered as she stood.

Rory intwined her fingers with Logan's as they made their way to the kitchen. Dinner was for the most part silent, before Emily spoke up.

"So tell me about the wedding location. Is it beautiful? I hear it's beautiful."

"It is, grandma. Logan picked an excellent spot. It's gorgeous."

Lorelai let out a short laugh, "I suppose getting married in Stars Hollow isn't good enough for you."

Rory slammed her drink down, "I'm getting married on the beach. Last time I checked, there were no beaches in Stars Hollow. I love Martha's Vineyard, it's beautiful. And when you were there, I'm pretty sure you loved it too. Now stop it! Stop with all your comments. Just stop."

Tears misted over her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. Logan put his arm around her shoulder and massaged it gently.

"That is quite enough out of you, Lorelai. I don't know what you have against this marriage, but you will not speak about it that way in this house," Emily scolded, "And here I always thought you and Rory were close. The way you are acting, I'm not so sure."

"We are close! And that is why I'm against this. He's changing her, he's ruining her."

"No, he's not. Thank you for a lovely dinner grandma, we'll be leaving now."

"Rory..." Emily began.

"Yes Emily, I think it is time for us to leave. Thank you."

Logan helped Rory to her feet and they walked to the door. They quickly grabbed their coats and walked outside as the tears Rory had been holding back streamed down her cheeks.

"Ace..."

He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close. She began sobbing into his shoulder and his grib on her became tighter.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"For what?"

"For putting you through that."

Logan laughed softly, "Ace, that was nothing compared to what you went through at my house."

"I just don't understand! How can she do this to me? She is...was my best friend. She's supposed to support me. She was supposed to be happy for me. Planning this wedding was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be the happiest time of my life. She's ruining it..."

Logan sighed and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Rory. I know how much your mom's opinion means to you. Just know that I love you and I will always be here for you. Nothing is going to change that."

"I know that Logan, I love you too."

They walked slowly to the car and drove back to the apartment. As they pulled into the parking lot, Logan turned to her.

"So, Colin and Finn are meeting us at The Pub if your up to it."

"I think I'm just going to go to bed. You go though, you deserve it."

"I don't think so Ace..."

"No, Logan. Go. Please, go. You need a drink, you need to be with your friends. I'll be fine."

"Rory, I'm not leaving you like this."

Rory smiled slightly, "I'll be fine. Go with your friends. You need this and I need to be alone anyway. I'll see you in the morning."

Logan nodded, "Alright. But call me if you need anything."

"I will. Go."

She leaned over and kissed him before stepping out the car. Logan watched her walk away for awhile, before backing out and heading towards The Pub.

Rory entered the apartment and collasped on the couch. Friday night dinners were never fun, but that was a disaster. Her world was crashing down around her. Everything that had felt so right suddenly felt wrong. She loved Logan. She knew that. She loved him with everything she had. But her mother was so important to her and she knew her so well. So if Lorelai thought Logan was wrong for her, could she be right?

"No," Rory whispered to the empty room, "She's not right. She can't be."


	7. Imagine Running Into You

**AN: I told you I'd try to getting another chapter up, so here it is. Thanks for the reviews, please continue. Reviews are very encouraging. I wasn't going to say if this is a Logan and Rory story or a Jess and Rory story, but there are a lot of questions about it. So my question to you is this: _Is not knowing going to make you stop reading?_ If the answer is yes, then I will tell in my next AN, if not, the I will continue to keep you in the dark. I think its more suspenseful that way. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It involves a big Logan and Lorelai fight. Read and review!**

"Logan, your wedding is going to be beautiful!" Honor gushed.

They were sitting in a newly discovered restaraunt waiting for their food to arrive.

"Yeah well, Rory has good taste."

"So do you. So, are _they_ coming?" she inquired.

"By _they_ I'm assuming you mean our loving family. I don't know. Rory made me invite them, she's too nice sometimes."

"At least it's outside, they can disappear whenever they want to. And mom will have plenty of places to hide and smoke!"

"That was almost helpful," Logan laughed, then sighed, "Rory's mom isn't being to supportive either."

"Oh? That's weird."

"Yeah, I know. She thinks I'm changing Rory or something. And she doesn't trust me. It's hard on Rory, because they're so close. Our family not understanding is no big deal, because we never got along anyway..."

"But to Rory her mother's opinion is important right?"

"Yeah."

Logan wanted to badly for Lorelai to approve of the wedding and like him. He wished he could make her see how much he loved Rory, how much she meant to him, how she had changed him for the better. They were perfect for each other and he had never been so happy. He was sure Rory felt the same way.

"I wish she could just...oh no."

"What?" Honor asked, turning her head to look where Logan was staring, "I don't see anything."

"The dark haired woman with the guy in the hat, that's Rory's mom and her fiance."

"Oh..."

Logan suddenly found the table very interesting as he tried to stay out of Lorelai's sight, but he wasn't very successful.

"Imagine running into you. Whose the blonde? Where's Rory?" Lorelai greeted harshly.

"Hi Lorelai, Luke. The _blonde_ is my sister, Honor. And Rory is shopping with Lane."

"Oh I see. And here I thought you were cheating on her again, silly me. Although I guess that wouldn't be very far out of your reach, now would it?"

"I didn't cheat on her Lorelai, we were seperated. I love Rory."

"Hah. That seperated stuff might work on her, Logan, but it sure won't work on me. I know what you are like. I know you are going to hurt her and that is why I can't support this marriage. I don't trust you and I don't like what you are doing to her. She is turning towards the world I tried so hard to keep her away from because of you. You're changing my little girl."

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Logan felt himself getting angry, "I would never hurt her. I made a mistake before, but I wasn't cheating on her. We were seperated and I was upset. I was depressed. I need her in my life, why can't you understand that? We are good for each other. And Rory isn't changing, I would never dream of changing anything about her she..."

"Logan! You've already changed her! Can't you see that? She's walking around in diamonds and expensive dresses. She uses your card when she buys things. You're getting married at Martha's Vineyard. She's different. She's not Rory anymore and it's all your fault. And when you screw up, which you will, you're going to break her."

"What girl doesn't like diamonds and dresses, Lorelai? Are you telling me when Luke buys you things you turn them down? I want Rory to be happy and I like seeing her smile. She's amazing and she deserves those things. I will not screw up, I love her too much. And I'm going to love her forever. Your destroying Rory with all this. She's in tears everytime she talks to you or thinks about you. The thought of you makes your daughter cry."

"Logan, just stop. Your a player. I know your kind. And I will not back down. She may be crying now, but she'll be thanking me later. She's stubburn, I know that. She thinks she loves you, I know that too. But you will make a mistake the first time you see a pretty blonde or brunette or she will come to her senses, whichever comes first."

"Excuse me," Honor interrupted, "I know my brother. He has never looked at another girl the way he looks at Rory and he has never talked about anyone the way he talks about her. When he says he loves her, he means it. He has never said those words to anyone else. He has never even called another girl his girlfriend."

"Oh yes, like I'm going to take the word of his sister on his character," Lorelai turned back to Logan, "I will not support this marriage. I will not attend the wedding, let alone be her Maid of Honor. This isn't right for her, you aren't right for her and I'll be here waiting for her when she sees that. Goodbye Logan."

As Logan watched her storm off with Luke in tow, he was speechless. For the first time in his life, Logan Huntzberger was speechless.

"Wow..." Honor breathed.

Logan didn't reply. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. Nothing was going to change Lorelai's mind about him. She was set in her opinion and most of it was based on the fact that he had money. He could tell her a million times how much he loved Rory, but it would never be enough. Rory. He had to tell Rory that Lorelai would not be at the wedding, before Lorelai screamed it in her face. Grabbing his phone, he selected 'Ace' off his contacts.

"Hey, how's lunch?"

"Rory, I have to tell you something, something you probably don't want to hear."

"You called me Rory," she replied, fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah, we um...we ran into your mom."

"Oh no."

"We came over and we had a fight. She said some things...that really aren't important. What's important is what she said right before she left. I wanted to tell you before she did, because I know the way she would say it would hurt you more."

"What is it?" Rory asked quickly.

"She said she's not going to be your Maid of Honor...and she's not coming to the wedding."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, but Logan could hear the sounds of Rory sobbing.

"Ace? Rory? Talk to me, where are you? You're not driving are you?"

"I'm uh...I'm walking to my car."

"Don't drive. I'll come pick you up and Honor can drive your car back to the apartment."

"I'm fine, Logan," Rory insisted, but her voice was heavy with tears.

"No your not, Ace. Give me a half hour and I'll be there, okay? I'm so sorry Rory."

"It's not your fault. I'll wait for you here for you, I'm at that bookstore we always go to. Thanks for um...for telling me."

He heard her start sobbing again, gasping for breath to try and speak to him.

"Rory, do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" Logan asked, as he motioned for Honor to follow him out of the restaraunt.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine. How could she do this to me? She's ruining everything. Why doesn't she care about me?"

"She cares about you Rory, she's just set in her opinion of me, that's all."

Logan and Honor got in the car and started speeding towards Rory's location.

"But why can't she see how much we love each other? Isn't that important to her? My happiness should be important to her. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too Ace, you know that."

"I'll see you when you get here, I need to think. Thanks Logan."

"Alright Ace, hang in there."


	8. We'll Be Okay

**AN: Alright, alright, I'll tell you. It's a _Rogan_. I'm a huge Rogan fan. Just _remember that_ as the story goes on. Again, thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! Feedback keeps the story moving. Here's my next chapter for the night. I'll try to get as many as I can up before the weekend is over. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, thanks for all the compliments. Please read and review!**

Logan reached Rory's location in record time. She found her sitting against the wall of a store on the street, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her sobs from the passing strangers. He hurried to her side and pulled her into his arms, which only made her sob harder.

"Rory..." he whispered, softly kissing the top of her head.

He grabbed the keys out of her hands and handed them to Honor, who looked at them sympathetically before turning towards Rory's car.

"I'm sorry she attacked you," Rory murmered.

"Ace, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She leaned into his embrace and enhaled his scent. Being with him made her feel like everything would be okay. That her mother would show up and be her Maid of Honor, that she would suddenly approve of their marriage, that they could enjoy their engagement in peace. But none of that was true and she had a feeling that none of that would ever be true. A new wave of sobs shook her body and Logan tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Rory, I know how much your mom means to you and I know how much you mean to her. You can't stay like this forever."

"She's not coming to my wedding! My _wedding_! My best friend, my _mother_, is not going to be at my wedding! Even your parents are coming, they sent back their RSVP this morning. But not my mother? She's not supposed to do this to me! How could she do this to me? Why can't she understand? Your my Luke. Your my L..." she broke off in another sob and Logan's heart broke.

"I don't know what to say. I wish I could make everything okay for you."

She was silent as she enlaced her fingers in his. She had stopped sobbing, but silent tears still ran down her cheeks. Logan whiped them away gently and looked at her with concerned eyes. She knew he was really worried about her and something about that made her heart swell. He really cared for her, she just wished her mother could see that.

"Come on, Ace. Let's get you home," Logan murmered.

They got to their feet and he slipped his arm over her shoulders as they walked to the car. Once inside, Rory leaned her head against the dashboard and Logan reached over and took her hand as they pulled out on the street. The ride back was quiet, with Logan rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in silent reassurance.

As soon as they reached the apartment door, Rory went in search of a phone. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing, Ace?"

"I have to call Lane and tell her she's going to be my Maid of Honor. I just wish I could find the phone. She's going to be really happy, Lane is. Not that my mom hates me, but she'll be excited to be my Maid of Honor. She is my best friend afterall. I thought my mom was, but I was wrong about that. She doesn't even..."

"Rory!" Logan cut her off, "You're rambling. Come on, just sit down and relax. You can worry about that all later."

He helped her to the couch and she sat down, tears forming in her eyes again. She had been crying a lot lately. She knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. An engagement was supposed to be happy time. A time to be with your fiance, to enjoy every little detail, every last plan. She wasn't supposed to be fighting with her mother, she wasn't supposed to be worried about things like that.

Suddenly, Rory's cellphone rang and without looking at the caller id, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"I ran into Logan today."

"Mom?" Rory asked coldly.

"He was with some blonde, claimed he was her sister."

"That's because he was her sister!" Rory exploded, "And why are you calling me?"

"You're my daughter!"

"If you cared so much about that fact, you'd be coming to my wedding."

"Oh, he told you."

"Yeah, we're engaged. He thought that information was kind of important," Rory retorted.

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't support this!"

"Fine! Don't support it, but don't sabatage it. Don't talk to us anymore, because I don't want to hear it and I know he doesn't want to hear it."

"Are you choosing him over me?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yes. I am. He loves me. He's not trying to take me away from anyone, unlike you."

"I knew he was changing you. You never wouldn've turned your back on me before!"

"You never would have done this to me before," Rory replied quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks again.

She slammed her phone shut and collasped in tears into Logan's arms. He immediatly wrapped them around her and rocked her gently.

"I can't believe she called me," Rory whispered.

"Me either. I hate seeing you like this, Ace."

Rory was quiet and just let herself enjoy being in his arms. He was reassuring, even when he wasn't talking.

"You want some coffee?" Logan asked.

She nodded her head and he disappeared into the kitchen. She curled up on the couch and whiped her wet eyes. She had just cut her mother out of her life. But she loved Logan, so it was worth it. Her mother was wrong about everything. Right? Logan wasn't changing her. Right? She hated the doubts Lorelai was planting in her mind. She didn't want to doubt, she had never doubted before. What was so hard about just being happy for her?

Logan returned with two cups of coffee and handed one to her fiance. Rory smiled gratefully and took a small sip before leaning back into Logan's arms.

"Tell me that everything is going to be okay," Rory said.

"Ace, I can't promise you that everything will be okay," he began, "But I know that as long as we're together, we're going to be okay."

"Are we?" Rory inquired, "With everything that is against us, are we really going to be okay?"

Logan put down his coffee and turned to look Rory straight in the eyes, "Rory, if there is one thing I know, it's that I love you and that we belong together. I know that I would do anything for you. I know that you make me a better person and if that doesn't mean we're going to be okay, I don't know what does."

Rory shot him a small small and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you, Logan."

"For what?"

"For being there, for getting me through this."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"Yes, I do."

Logan winked at her and cupped her head in his hands.

"Ace, you never have to thank me for anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, this time a more passionate kiss that took Rory's breath away. If every moment of her life could be like this, should would be okay. But something inside of her still felt wrong and it was Lorelai that put it there. Should she have let herself fall for him so easily? Was there somebody else out there who was better for her? Somebody she had met already? She had always thought Lorelai knew her better than she knew herself, so was she right this time? She knew her mother and she knew this wasn't over yet. She decided to stop thinking as she let her lips melt into Logan's. For now, this was okay.


	9. An Ace For Ace

**AN: Short little chapter. It may not seem important, but it's necessary to the story. I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter up tonight. I'm really into the story and I don't have enough time during the week to write, so I try and cram it all into the weekend. Thanks for the reviews! Please do the same for this chapter.**

Logan woke up the next afternoon, a sleeping Rory at his side. It had taken her forever to fall asleep the night before and he had expected to sleep late. Tear marks still stained her cheeks and he sighed. He leaned over and kissed her gently, before quietly sliding out of bed, changing, and walking out into the living room. He wanted to do something special for her today, something to take her mind of Lorelai, the fight, his parents...everything.

He made some coffee and sat at the table, thinking. He knew she loved New York, and musicals. He remembered on of their first dates had been a musical. He had nearly fallen asleep, but she had loved it. He decided to whisk her off to New York for a couple of days to make her feel happy again. More than anything he wanted to see her truly smile again. Quickly downing the rest of his coffee, he scribbled a note to her that we would be back that night, and walked out of the door.

He had a lot to get done before that night. He had to call the plane, get the car, find tickets to a musical, and book a hotel. Thinking for a second, he decided a new dress and necklace couldn't hurt the cause. But not just another diamond necklace, something speical. Something that represented how he felt about her.

As he drove, her made phone calls to his father's plane and the car. The car would pick them up outside of the apartment at 6:00. It was nearly 1:00 now. He wasn't exactly sure what musical to get tickets for, so he grabbed his phone and dialed Honor.

"If you were going to New York, what musical would you want to see?"

"That was random. But Wicked, or Rent. Go with Wicked if it's for Rory."

"It is."

"Taking her to New York?"

"I figured she could use a break from the craziness."

"Good idea. Man you make a good boyfriend, who would've thought when you were going through your Who's The Boss phase that you would turn out like this?"

"Honor..." Logan warned.

"Sorry. So how long are you staying?"

"Five days."

"She'll love it."

"I hope so. I'll get tickets for Wicked. I thought I'd take her to some of those restauraunts we found the last time we were up there."

"Oh! Those were good. Do that."

Logan laughed, "Alright, I will."

"How is she by the way?"

"She's taking this all pretty hard. She depends on Lorelai so much."

"Poor girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. I've gotten used to the fact that Lorelai will never accept me. I'm just hoping Rory can get used to it too."

"It'll all work out okay, I know these things. I've got to go Logan, have fun in New York."

"I will, bye Honor."

Seconds after he hung up, he called and got the best tickets for Wicked he possibly could. He drove a little longer before reaching the jewelry shop where he bought all of Rory's presents. He wanted to find something special, something that would put that amazing smile back on her face.

He entered the store and began looking at his selection.

"Mr. Huntzberger! It's good to see you. How may I help you?"

Logan looked up and shook hands with the clerk.

"It's nice to see you too, John. I'm just browsing."

"Alright, well, let know if you need anything."

"I will."

John disappeared to help another costumer and Logan contined on his search. At the third counter, something caught his eye and a huge grin took over his face. There, perched between two diamond necklaces, was exactly what he was looking for. He was amazed that such a thing actually existed. On the end of a chain was a golden charm of a card heart ace. The hearts and As were studded rubies. It was perfect. Rory would adore it. He smiled, an ace for his Ace.

"John?"

The clerk hurried over to his most valued customer.

"How may I help you, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"This one please," Logan replied, pointing at the necklace.

John nodded his head and pulled it out the case.

"Would you like this wrapped?"

"Yes please."

Logan leaned agains the counter and felt excitement boiling within him. The weekend would be perfect. Him and Rory would be able to happy again. His cellphone rang and he grabbed it, answering as soon as he read the caller id.

"Hey Ace, sleep well?"

"It's almost 2:30!"

"You needed your rest. You deserved it."

"Well, thank you for letting me sleep. Where are you?"

"I'm around. I had some errands to run. I'm almost done, then I'm going to go visit Colin for awhile. He said he needed to talk to me earlier this week."

"Alright. I'll see you later on I guess."

"You okay, Ace?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you when you get home."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Rory groaned playfully, "Bye Logan, I love you."

"Love you too."

He closed his phone as John handed him back the boxed necklace. Logan handed him his card and soon he was out the door. His next errands were to find Rory a beautiful dress, get some food for the dinner he was planning to cook her, and stop in to see Colin to fill him in on everything.


	10. Past, Present, Future?

**AN: Last chapter for the night. Prepare yourselves and try to remember what I said before and don't give up on the story. Thanks for all the reviews. Not sure when I'll get to update again. I'll try to get another chapter or two out tomorrow morning if I can. Well here we go. Chapter ten, read and review!**

Rory sat on the couch reading a book, trying to distract her mind from all the thoughts that were circling around in it. It was getting close to 4:00 and Logan still wasn't back yet. Sighing, she covered her feet with the blanket that was draped over the couch and tried to return to her book, although the distracting idea wasn't work too well. A knock at the door interrupted her and she rose to answer it.

"Now who could that be?" she muttered, praying silently that it wasn't her mother.

When she opened the door, he jaw dropped and her lips couldn't form words. She couldn't recall a time when she had ever been more surprised. There, standing in front of her, was one of the causes of all her mother's anger. There was one of the reasons that Lorelai had been able to plant doubts in Rory's mind.

"J..Jess?" she stuttered, stepping back from the doorway.

"Hey Rory," he replied casually, stepping inside the apartment, "Nice place. I never would have pictured you in a place like this."

"Come in, Jess," Rory said sarcastically.

"Thanks! I think I will," Jess shot back.

"Why are you here?"

"Lorelai called me."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. She told me you were engaged and I thought I'd come and offer my congratulations."

"Telephone broken?" Rory asked hostily.

"Telephone's fine! This was just more personal."

Rory rolled her eyes and stormed into the living room.

"I don't want you here Jess."

"You sure about that?"

"Quite sure."

"According to Lorelai..."

"My mother doesn't know me anymore."

"Funny," Jess muttered, "That's what she said."

"Oh?"

"Apparently rich boy here has changed you for the worse."

"That's a lie," Rory told him.

"Not from what I see it's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look around Rory!" Jess exclaimed, "I thought you had changed when you were living at your grandparents and taking time off from Yale. But then you were just confused. Now you've changed. You're with this rich guy who spoils you and is turning you into someone your not. He's turning you into a girl who will stand in the backround and clap when he enters the room. He's killing your spirit and I wouldn't be surprised if you never become a journalist."

"That's not true. None of that is true. We are in love. He supports me and he cares about me. He would do anything for me and he sure wouldn't lie and run out on my like you did! Sure, he may spoil me, but what's so wrong with that? I'm a girl Jess! Girls like to get things every once and a while. He's driving me to become a better journalist and a better person."

"That's not true Rory and you know it," Jess said, more quietly this time, "I know what support is, Rory. It's what you always gave me. I was lost when I left you. I was trying to find myself, but when I left I found out that all I needed was you. But you aren't you anymore."

Rory was silent and they both sat down on the couch. Two people were telling her that she wasn't herself anymore. That she had changed. Had she? Should she believe what her mother and ex-boyfriend were telling her? She had thought Logan brought out the best in her, that he made her better just by being around her. Was she wrong? And more importantly, did she still have feelings for Jess?

"Rory..."

"Don't Rory me! How dare you come in here and say these things to me! Who do you think you are?"

"I love you Rory!"

She paused and felt the familar tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You never would've lied and left if you loved me."

"He never would've cheated on you if he loved you."

"He didn't cheat on me. We were seperated."

"Is that what he's calling it? And you believe him?"

"I don't have to _believe_ him Jess, it's the truth."

Jess rolled his eyes, "Come on now."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't...do this."

"Do what?"

"Stop it!" Rory yelled as the tears began to fall faster, "Don't come in here sounding like my mother. Don't tell me that he's not right for me. I know he's right for me. I know it."

"Who are you convincing?"

"You, my mother, his parents, the whole freaking world apparently."

"Did you ever think that maybe the whole freaking world has a point?"

"No!"

But deep inside that was exactly what she was thinking. It seemed like everyone was against them. Why would everyone be against them if they didn't know something she didn't? She wanted so badly to be around Lorelai again. To be the mother and daughter team they always were. She wanted her best friend back, she needed her best friend back. Lorelai had said that Jess was right for her, that Jess brought out the daughter she loved. Lorelai had hated Jess before, but maybe now she was seeing something Rory couldn't. But she loved Logan. She felt that in her heart, but maybe her heart was lying to her. She was so confused. She had never been more confused. The tears were pouring down her cheeks and Jess's eyes were staring into hers.

"Listen, Rory..." he placed his hand on her leg.

"I love him," she whispered.

"Do you?"

"Yes," she choked out, "I do."

"But your mother knows you so well Rory. Would she lie to you?"

Rory was silent.

"I know you Rory. This isn't you."

Still silence.

He moved closer to her and leaned in.

"I know you want to know Rory, you want to know if you still love me," he murmered in her ear.

Gently, he turned her face towards him and leaned it. She knew she should turn away, knew she should resist, but Jess was right. She needed to know. His lips made contact with hers and she started to pull away, but his hand slid to the back of her head and pulled her towards him. She felt herself giving in to his lips, giving in to everything the kiss represented: her old life, her old self, her relationship with her mother. They slid down on the couch, Jess's hands carressing her face, her hair, her back. Suddenly, she realized that even with everything the kiss represented, she still felt nothing.

"Jess, stop!" she said, pushing him away, "I love Logan. I can't..."

"It's too late," a hoarse voice said from behind them.

Rory's heart dropped as she turned around. Logan was standing at the living room entrance, his skin pale and his face stricken. His normally kind, laughing eyes were cold and distant.

"Logan I..."

"Save it Rory," he muttered, turning to leave, "I'll be back in three days. Get your things and move out."

"No, Logan! I love you."

He laughed sarcastically, "Yeah Rory," he said, motioning to Jess, "I can see that."

"Logan..." she sobbed, but he was already storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Looks like lover boy got a taste of his own medicine," Jess said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Get out," Rory sobbed.

"But..."

"I said, get out!" she screamed, "I never want to speak to you or my mother again, because as far as I'm concerned, you started this."

"You kissed me back," he whispered, attempting to kiss her cheek.

She stepped away and turned to face him.

"Get out of this apartment right now!"

His brown eyes looked hurt, but she didn't care. The hurt in his eyes was nothing compared to the hurt she saw in Logan's. She had crushed him. Crushed the only man who had ever loved her. The only man she had ever really loved.

"Fine Rory, have it your way!" Jess yelled as he stormed out of the door.

As soon as he was out of the apartment, Rory collasped on the floor in heaving sobs. She had ruined everything. She had let the doubts her mother planted in her mind stray her from what she really knew. She loved Logan. She would always love Logan. And now, they would never be together again. She had seen the hurt look on his face. He had loved her with everything he had, and he would have done anything in the world for her, all she had to do was name it.

Through her tears, she noticed an envelope on the floor. She picked it up and emptied its contents. Inside, was a hotel reservation and a id number for two third row tickets for Wicked. Her sobs came harder as she clutched the papers in her hand. Nothing would ever be the same.


	11. He's Heartbroken

**AN: I know, I know. I'm mean leaving the story hanging like that. I don't know how much I'll be able to update today, but I'll do my best. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Anyway, here is the next chapter and I'll try and get a few more up today. Read and review!**

Logan began driving towards Colin's house, but after awhile he had no clue where he was. He couldn't count the number of times he had driven there and still he had no clue where he was. He was having trouble holding back the tears from his eyes and he felt nauseous. His hands were shaking and his throat was hoarse and he still had no idea where he was. Pulling the car off the side of the road, he leaned back as a few tears escaped his eyes. Whiping them away hastily, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He didn't cry. Logan Huntzberger didn't cry. Especially over a girl. He may have a loved her. No, he knew he loved her. But that was over now. It was time to pick up the pieces and move on.

But how could she do that to him? Why was Jess even there? Did Lorelai have something to do with it? Had everything Lorelai said finally worked?_ Questions Huntzberger_, he thought, _all of these questions_. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that he saw the girl he loved kissing the only ex-boyfriend she ever still thought about. The only ex-boyfriend Lorelai had said was right for her. _Well_, he thought bitterly as he gathered himself and pulled off the road, _I hope they're very happy together._

When he reached Colin's apartment door, he heard music and talking from inside. The last thing he needed right now was a party. Sighing, he whipped open the door and stormed through the crowd. Everyone paused as he walked through. Everyone could see his pale face and crushed expression, but he didn't care. He walked straight into Colin's room and collasped on the bed and close his eyes, hoping nobody would follow him. He didn't want to talk abot it. Talking about it made him picture it again and picturing it only made him want to throw up.

"Huntz?" he heard Colin entered the room.

Logan opened his eyes.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Well, no," Colin replied, sitting down on the bed next to him, "What happened?"

"I walked in on Rory kissing Jess."

"Jess? As in old boyfriend Jess?"

"Yeah, that Jess," Logan replied, running his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, me too."

Logan got up from the bed and walked to the window. He felt the tears coming again and he didn't want Colin to see him cry. He really didn't want himself to see him cry. He whiped them away as soon as they spilled over his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"Can I crash here for a few days until Rory moves out?"

"Yeah man, that's fine."

Colin rose and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "If you need anything, just let me know. I know you loved her."

"Thanks Colin."

Colin nodded and squeezed his shoulder, before exiting the room.

Logan returned to the bed and layed down, kicking off his shoes. He still couldn't believe it had happened. They had been so in love. They had been so happy. He didn't understand. What had driven her to do that? Was she unsure of her feelings for him? Because he sure wasn't confused about his feelings for her. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, giving her everything she could possibly want and need. But obviously she didn't want that. Obviously Lorelai's opinion was too important to her. But was it all Lorelai's doing or was Rory having doubts of her own?

"Enough," Logan whispered, closing his eyes.

More tears spilled down onto his cheeks and this time, he didn't bother to whipe them away. She had broken his heart and he deserved to cry. Girls got to wallow, so when a man walked in on his fiance with another man, they should get to cry. A knock at the door caused him to whipe the tears away.

"What?" he called.

"Logan, would you like me to do an reenactment for you?" Finn replied.

"No Finn," Logan replied hoarsely, almost smiling, "That's quite alright."

"Okay, but if you change your mind?"

"I'll let you know."

As Finn disappeared from behind the door, he couldn't help his thoughts from wandering to Rory again. Why should he? _Because it hurts too much,_ he thought, _nothing should ever hurt this much._ It felt like she had literally ripped his heart out. He had given her everything he had, but she had given him this in return. His first love, his only love, had cheated on him and left him in pieces. Maybe this was why he had never dated before. Maybe he had it right the first time. Maybe he never should have gone back for her after the first encounter with Jess. He had gone back to his old ways after their first seperation, but nothing felt right. He had felt broken. And now that feeling was back, only worse. Because this time, it wasn't up to him to fix things. This time, things could not be fixed.

His cellphone rang and he reached for it. The caller id read 'Ace' and he again felt the tears well up in his eyes. He put it on the nightstand and let it ring. Nothing she could say could fix this, nothing she could possibly say could make this right again. A new sound from his phone told him he had a voicemail, but he didn't listen to it. He put his hands behind his head as the scene of earlier in the night replayed itself over and over again. His cellphone rang again and he didn't bother reading the caller id. Leaning over, he turned it off and then returned to his thoughts.

He would have to cancel everything. The location, the surprise bon fires he had planned for her for the reception, he would have to notifty everyone they invited, return his tux, cancel the honeymoon, and so much more. Everything was gone. His perfect marriage, his perfect life had been ripped away from him. He thought of her smile, the smile he loved so much. Her whole face seemed to light up when she smiled. He thought of the witty banter they had with each other. He had never met a girl who could challenge him in speech the way Rory Gilmore could.

And right before he fell asleep, he thought of the way she felt in his arms. And the last thought he had was how lonely the bed felt.


	12. She's Heartbroken

**AN: Another chapter for the day. I don't know if this will be the last one or not, it depends on how much time I have. But anyway, thanks again for all the awesome reviews! You guys are helping this story movie along. This chapter is what Rory was thinking and doing while the last chapter was going on. I know, it's sad and all. But hang in there. Read and review!**

Rory was finally able to pull herself up from the floor and place the crumpled papers on the end table. She had never felt this broken and yet she was the one who had caused it. The tears hadn't stopped falling since he left and she didn't expect them stop anytime soon. Wrapping her arms around her herself, she glanced around the empty apartment and felt empty herself. She loved him. She loved him so much, but he was gone now and he wasn't coming back. She had crushed Logan Huntzberger. And for what? To find out that she loved him? She had already known that. She had known that for a long time and she had never doubted it before Lorelai had began telling her that she had changed, that she was leaving everyone behind.

She had left Jess behind for a reason. He wasn't right for her. Logan had always said he wasn't the boyfriend type, but that wasn't true. When Logan gave himself to something, he gave everything he had. He had given himself to Rory. But Jess? Jess was the one who really wasn't the boyfriend type. He didn't know what commitment was. As soon as something went wrong in the relationship or wrong in his life, he bolted. And lied. He was a lying coward. Logan always fought for their relationship. Sure, he had made mistakes, but they were forgivable. They were completely forgivable. Her mistake? Not so much.

She blamed Lorelai. Her mother knew how much influence she had over her daughter. She knew it and she abused it. She called Jess because she knew Rory was vunerable. But she was only vunerable because of things Lorelai had been telling her. Suddenly very angry, Rory pulled out her cellphone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"I hope you're happy now," Rory greeted, sobbing and angry at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"You called Jess."

"Yes, I did. Because you needed me to."

"I don't need you to do anything! I don't need _you _at all!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Rory, what happened? Did Logan do something wrong?"

"Logan?" Rory scoffed, "No, Logan is perfect. Me and Jess kissed and he walked in on it."

"So you are back with Jess?"

"No! I'm not. And I never will be."

"But you kissed him!"

"Because _you_ were in my head. You killed my relationship."

"Rory, you had to have felt something. You love Jess."

"No, I _loved_ Jess. Past tense. Actually, I'm not really sure I even loved him. I didn't know what love was until I met Logan. So no mom, I don't love Jess. And I lost the only person I have ever loved because you couldn't accept him! You knew how much your opinion meant to me and you used it to get inside my head. Well, congratulations, you got inside my head and you broke your daughter. You broke her and she can't be fixed. You ruined my engagement, ruined my happy ending. I hope your happy, because I'm not. And if you and Luke ever actually do get married, don't expect me to be at the wedding. Maybe if you ever meet April, she can become like your daughter and then you can ruin her happiness."

"Rory, I was just trying to do what was best for you," Lorelai explained, now crying herself.

"Do you remember what you said to grandma during pictures at her vowel renewal?"

"Yes..."

"Oh good. I don't have to repeat it then," Rory growled, slamming the phone shut.

She stared it for a second, before opening it again and selecting Logan's familar name off her caller id. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe he would answer. Her hope faded as it continued to ring. Each ring felt like a stab in the heart.

His familar voice mail came up, _"You have reached Logan Huntzberger. I'm not available right now. But if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. beeeeeeeep."_

Rory took a deep breath and began to speak rapidly, "Logan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that my mom kept saying all these things to me about how I was changing and turning into someone I'm not and leaving her and everyone behind and it affected me! And then Jess comes into the apartment and starts telling me all the same things. Lorelai called him, Logan! And I'm sorry. I just...I just needed to know if they were right. I needed to know if I had changed, if Jess was right for me. But he's not. You are right for me. It will always be you. Always. And I know none of these are excuses. None of the things I am saying can make this better. But I needed to tell you why I made the biggest mistake of my life. I will always love you, Logan. And I hope that somewhere deep inside you still love me too. And maybe you can forgive me and we can move on, because Jess was a mistake. But you, you are everything. I love you and ---"

Her message was cut off my the machine and she paused before calling it back again. The voice message came through the phone once more.

Sighing, she began to speak again, "And nothing will ever change that. I called my mom. Me and her? We're done. But I don't want me and you to be done. I made a mistake, Logan. A huge, unforgivable mistake. But if I know you, you can forgive the unforgivable. You can do that. Just remember that I love you and I'll wait for you. Because you are the only one for me."

With that, she snapped the phone shut. She just wanted to talk to him, but when she called his phone again, it had been turned off.

She walked into the bedroom and slid onto the bed as sobs shook her body again. What had she done? She couldn't believe this night was actually happening. Logan made her happy, he made her feel safe, and now he was gone. He was gone for good. Why had she let her mother and Jess get inside her head like that? They meant nothing. Logan meant everything. She had been crying so much lately that she didn't know how she had any tears left. But this time was different, this time Logan wasn't there to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Nobody had ever made her feel like everything would actually be okay the way Logan did. He could turn the worst day of her life into the best day of her life with one kiss. And now he was gone. He was gone courtesty of her so-called best friend mother, an ex-boyfriend, and her own stupidity. She was so stupid! She shouldn't have let herself be so influenced by them.

How she had been looking forward to their wedding! It was everything she had always wanted. He was everything she had always wanted. She could almost hear his voice whispering in her ear, almost feel his arm wrapped around her waist. But he wasn't there. He was gone. Gone.

She thought of his smirk. She loved that smirk. It made her feel like he was thinking something, thinking something and she would never know what it was. She thought of his smile, the one that made her feel safe, like everything would be alright forever. And his wink and of course how his hand felt clasped in hers.

And right before she fell asleep, she thought of the way she felt in his arms. And the last thought she had was how lonely the bed felt.


	13. Missing That Feeling

**AN: Alright, here you go, another chapter. It's just a transition chapter so I can move on to other things. This will probably be the last one for the day because I'm going to be too busy to update. Thanks for being so great with the reviews. I wasn't going to write another chapter today, but the reviews encouraged me to do it. So here it is. Read and review!**

Rory woke up the next morning with sun shining through the window. _Ironic,_ she thought as she pulled herself out of bed. She realized she had slept the whole night in her clothes, but she didn't really care. She had class that day, but she really didn't care about that either. Walking into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and winced. She looked horrible. Her clothes were rumbled, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She knew she should clean herself up, but why? Logan wasn't coming home.

She walked out into the kitchen and stopped suddenly as she felt the all too familar tears welling in her eyes. It was so weird not to see Logan waiting for her. When he was there coffee would be brewing and he would be waiting for her in the kitchen, drinking a cup already. He would look up when she walked in the room and say good morning with a breathtaking kiss. Then he would pour her a cup of coffee and they would enjoy another quiet morning together. But he was gone now.

She made her own pot of coffee and looked sadly around the apartment. She would have to start packing today. Logan didn't deserve to come home and find her waiting here. He had been through enough already. She would need help, but her options were limited. Finn and Colin would hate her and she didn't blame them. Lane would be there in an instant, but she wouldn't be much help with the heavy boxes. Luke would probably help, but she didn't feel like being near anyone who would try to get her and make up with Lorelai. That left one person. She reached for her cellphone and dialed the familar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Rory! This is a surprise. What's up?" Christopher asked.

"I need your help."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes...no, I don't know. I need help moving out of Logan's apartment."

"What happened? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. I um, I cheated on him."

"Oh Rory..."

"I cheated on him with Jess and...nevermind."

"No, Rory. Continue, and what?"

"And I blame mom. When Logan and I got engaged she seemed happy, but then she turned on us. She said that he was wrong for me and that he was changing me. She said that Jess was the guy who brought out the real me and that Logan would hurt me. She told me that Logan was taking me away from Stars Hollow and her and turning me into a rich snob. And then she said she wouldn't be my Maid of Honor or come to the wedding. And then she called Jess, dad! She called Jess and he came here and starting telling me the same things. And we kissed and I felt nothing, but by the time I pushed him away Logan walked in and it was too late. I love Logan, I don't love Jess. I was just confused and mom made me confused and..." Rory cut off in a sob.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I'll help you, just name the time."

"I'll get all the little stuff today, but...oh no."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Where am I going to go?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears, "I have nowhere to go. I have to call Paris and see if I can stay there."

"And if she can't we'll figure out something. You can stay here if it comes to that."

"Thank you," Rory said through tears.

"It's no problem. Now when do you want me there?"

"Oh um, tomorrow. You can help me get the boxes of small stuff into my car and then we can move the big things the next day."

"Alright, I'll be there. Are you okay? Do you want me to come sit with you?"

"No, I'm alright, well not alright, but you don't have to come. I'm just going to start packing."

"Okay Ror, but if you need anything, just call me."

"I will. Bye dad."

"Hang in there kid, and Rory...?"

"Yeah?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I have a feeling the two of you will be okay. You are made for each other."

Rory started sobbing, "Thanks dad. It's nice to hear _somebody_ say that, but you didn't see his face. Things aren't going to be okay, I ruined everything. We were in love and I ruined everything. Bye."

She hung up and gathered herself before making the next phonecall.

"Hello?"

"Paris," Rory said softly.

"Rory? What's going on? You sound weird."

"Can I move in with you again?"

"What did Logan do this time?"

"Nothing! It was me. I cheated on him."

"What? Why? I thought you loved him?"

"I did, I do! I just...it's a long story. Just answer the question please and I'll explain everything later."

"Yeah sure, whatever. You can move in."

"Thanks Paris. I'll start bringing things over tomorrow."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye."

As soon as she closed her phone, it rang and she answered it without glancing at the caller id. Part of her thought that maybe it was Logan calling to tell her to stay, that he forgave her, that he loved her.

"Hello?" she asked hopefully.

"Rory, please just talk to me," Lorelai's voice said.

"I said everything I had to say."

"You can just cut me out of your life!"

"Watch me," Rory stated before closing her phone.

Rory turned and stared at the apartment. She had a lot to get done in three days. Her things were all through the apartment, mixed with his. They were happy here. They had so much fun here. She picked up a framed photograph of the two of them at one of Finn's many parties. He was behind her with his arms wrapped aorund her waist and she was leaning back into his shoulder. They both looked so happy, so in love. She wanted that feeling back. She needed that feeling back. But what could she do?


	14. Packing Away The Memories

**AN: You guys are awesome, I can't say that enough! Thanks for all the reviews. I really, really appreciate them, so please keep them coming. I'm happy I had enough time to put up another chapter today and I will try to get another one up, but I'm not promising anything. And all I can say to everyone's questions about Rory and Logan is patience. Alright, here we go. Read and review!**

Rory walked to the closet and began pulling out the boxes she used to pack her things. She didn't even know where to begin. Looking around the apartment, she seemed to see a thousand objects in every room. Sighing, she decided to start with the living room.

The first thing she noticed was the book shelves. There, tucked away with his many books, were her favorites. She walked over and began pulling them off the shelves, touching each ones leather binding softly. As she removed them from the shelf, she couldn't help but remember all the nights they had sat up together reading. She would prop her legs up on his lap and they would sit up for hours, each one reading a favorite book. She loved those quiet nights with him. She knew the rest of her life could've been like that, just the two of them sitting up at night reading and taking comfort in each other's company.

She told herself she was't going to cry. She had cried enough. It was her fault, she had ruined everything. He should cry, not her. Walking over to their television, she opened up a cabinet where they kept their movies. Most of them were his, but she found a few that she had brought from home. They really hadn't watched movies often, but when they did it was always fun. For her it was just like movie nights at home with Lorelai. They would gather a bunch of food and sit in the living room long into the night, watching movies and making witty comments about everything imaginable.

She distraced herself from the memories by slamming the movies into one of the boxes. She couldn't keep thinking like this. It was tearing her apart inside and she couldn't do it anymore. He would've made those memories her life, but now their lives would go in two seperate directions.

Finishing up the living room, she wandered into the kitchen. The kitchen was mostly his domain. Often she would wake up to bacon and eggs or come home to the smell of some new dish he was making. When she asked him what the occasion was, he would just smirk at her and pull her in for a kiss.

Her hands shaking a bit, she grabbed one of the two coffee makers on the counter. The smaller, less complicated one was hers and she placed it in a box. She grabbed her coffee mugs and a few other bits and pieces, before leaving the kitchen. She wouldn't take any of the food. She would leave it all for him.

Walking into the bedroom, she nearly lost it. This was her favorite room in the whole house. This was where they would lay together in the mornings, his arms wrapped around her and her head leaning on his shoulder. This was where he would kiss her tenderly good morning and then let her sleep while he got ready for class. This was where they would go and just lay together in each other's arms, each person absorbed in their own thoughts. This was where she had gotten ready the night he had proposed to her.

There on their dresser, was her favorite picture of the two of them. It was the night of her 21st birthday party. He had her pulled into his arms and his cheek was resting on the top of her head. They were both laughing about something and it looked like they hadn't been expecting the picture. It was perfect. It represented everything she loved about him: the way he held her, his smile, the way he could always make her laugh. She picked it up and gently touched the glass. A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the frame. She decided she would take just this one picture to remember him by.

She went to the closet and began pulling out her clothes. One by one came all the dresses Logan had bought her. The first one she had ever recieved from him was the blue dress from the LDB outing. That was when she knew she falling in love with him. He had influenced her to do something she would have never done before. Jumping off the structure with him, she felt like everything was right with the world. And when they landed, all she had wanted to do was kiss him.

Pulling out the gold cocktail dress, she felt the tears pouring down her cheeks. The engagement dress. She remembered the excitment, the nervousness, and the absolute joy she had felt that night. It was the most perfect night of her life and she would remember it forever. How she wanted to go back to the way things were then! She wanted him to kiss her again, to love her again. But he was gone now. There would be no more suprises, no more notecards waiting for her when she got home.

She put it in a large box with the others and pulled out the last dress in the closet. As soon as she pulled out the familar bag, she slid to the ground in tears. Her sobs came in heaves as she clutched the bag. Slowly she pulled down the zipper and stared at her wedding dress, her perfect wedding dress. It was the dress that was going to make her fairtytale complete. The dress she was going to wear when she married the love of her life. She ran her hand over the delicate material and cried harder. They wouldn't be getting married. They would never be getting married. She would never get married at all, because she had let the love of her life go. No, she had pushed him out of the door.

Finally, she was able to gather herself and place the wedding dress in its own box. She grabbed her jewelry box off the counter and placed it in another. The action made her think of her engagement ring. Glancing down, she realized she hadn't taken it off yet. She didn't want to. Taking it off would mean this was all really happening, that Logan was gone and they weren't getting married. That he was gone for good.

She stared at it for a second before twisting it off her finger and placing it on his dresser. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she sat down on the bed and began to write her thoughts to him. They poured on the page along with her tears. When she was finished, she put the letter underneath the ring and sat down on the bed.

Christopher would help her with the large things tomorrow and the next day. They would grab all the furniture and statues she had brought into the apartment in her time there. But those weren't the things that hurt her, those weren't the things that made her cry. It was the little things that made her feel like her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Goodbye Logan," she whispered.


	15. Broken Spirit, Shattered Heart

**AN: Yes, I know. I'm a mean person, but just have some patience. Okay here we go, the first chapter of the day. I have some free time, so I should be able to get a few up today. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock! Alright now, here we go again. Read and review!**

When Logan opened the door to the apartment three days later he immediately felt her abscense. The apartment looked empty without her things scattered around it. Her pile of shoes wasn't by the door, her coats weren't hanging on the rack, but her scent still lingered in the air. Sighing, he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The book shelves immediately caught his eye. All of her books were gone and had left two of the shelves completely bare. _I'll have to get some to take their place,_ he thought. He dropped his head into his hands and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening again.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and his rose to answered it. As soon as he did Honor plowed into the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard about the breakup."

"How?"

"Word gets around, Logan," she explained, exasperated, "Now are you okay?"

"I've been better," Logan replied, confused.

She looked at him sympathetically before taking his arm and guiding him to the couch. Once they were both seated, she turned and looked into his eyes.

"You've been a lot better."

"What?"

"I've never seen you like this."

"Seen me like what? You just got here!"

"Logan, I know you. You're...have you been crying?"

Logan was silent as he turned away from his sister and a ran a hand over his face.

"I'll be right back," he muttered.

"Logan..."

"I just want to put some things in the bedroom."

He walked away from her before she could see the tears spill down his face. Everything the apartment reminded him of Rory. Everything he saw made his stomach turn. She was gone. She didn't love him anymore. She was gone for good.

As he placed his wallet and keys on the dresser, the ring and letter caught his eye. His legs felt weak as he stumbled back on the bed and stared the folded letter, hesitant to open it. There wasn't a lot she could write to make him feel better, but there was plenty she could write to make him feel worse. Gathering all his courage, he opened up the letter from the woman he loved and began to read:

_Logan,_

_I told you on your voicemail and I will tell you again here: I'm sorry. Those two words don't seem like enough, but I don't know what else to say. I love you and I will always love you. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't love Jess. I don't think I ever loved Jess. I didn't know what love was until I met you. You brought out a part of me that I never knew existed. Being with you made me learn to live for the moment, it made me learn to enjoy life. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. My mother got into my head and I never should have let her. She may be my mother and my former best friend, but you are so much more than that. Her opinion shouldn't have mattered. Lorelai and Jess were both telling me that you had changed me for the worse and I knew in my heart that that wasn't true, but I let them convince me. They told me I was turning my back on the people I grew up with and I knew that wasn't true either. You would never let me do that. My mother told me that Jess brought out the real me and I didn't want to believe that, but for some reason I started too. So when Jess came here I wanted to know if that was true. I needed to know if she was right, if I still had feelings for him somewhere deep inside. But I don't and I never will. I love you. I know that is not excuse for what I did, but that is what happened. I love you. Please believe that. I never wanted to hurt you, Logan. I will hate myself everyday for what I did to you. I left my ring for you and if you can ever forgive me, I would love to wear it again more than anything in the world. Thank you for making the time I spent with you the best time of my life. I will never forget you. You are the only man I ever loved and will ever love. Please Logan, give us one more chance._

_I love you, Rory_

By the end of the letter tears were falling freely down his face. He loved her. He would _always _love her. She was the only person who had been able to change him. She was the love of his life, he was sure of it. He had known he loved her from the first time he met her. She had been fiesty and quick-witted. He had been fascinated by her, but also too scared to make a commitment. But when faced with the idea of losing her, he had committed to her: 100 and no looking back. The tears began to fall faster as the memories raced through his head. He missed her. He missed her so much it felt like a piece of him was gone.

He looked up when he felt a weight on the bed beside him. Honor placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," she whispered.

Silently, he handed over the letter and she read it over quickly.

"It sounds like she's really sorry."

"I know she's sorry. Maybe I could forgive her for the kiss, but..."

"But what? It's obvious you miss her."

"It's why she did it," he said quietly, "She kissed him because she was unsure about her feelings for me. She did it because her mother was able to convince her that I was making her a worse person, that I was tearing her away from her home and the people who lived there. The kiss was her way of making sure of her feelings for me and making sure that she had no feelings for him. Making _sure_, Honor! She had to check! What would have happened if she felt something? Would she have left me? Why did she need to check? If she loved me and I mean _really_ loved me, she would have been sure. She wouldn't have listened to what anyone said. If she wasn't sure, she never should have agreed to marry me."

"I understand, Logan. But you yourself said how much influence her mother has over her. She was confused and hurt."

Logan paused for a second, "If she was that confused, she could have talked to me. Kissing Jess wasn't the answer."

"Maybe not, but it was the only answer she had at that moment."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Logan yelled, getting up from the bed.

He walked over to the window and stared at the passing cars like he would do when Rory was around. He would stare out the window and wait for her car to pull into the parking lot. Then he would meet her or he would wait at the door with a suprise. He had loved the smile on her face when she saw him and hurried into his arms.

"Logan, I'm not on anyone's side," Honor explained, walking over to him, "But I can see you are miserable without her and I have a feeling she is just as miserable without you. Now what sense does that make?"

"Maybe Jess will cheer her up," he spat bitterly.

"She doesn't love Jess, she loves _you_."

"Now that she's checked and made sure."

"Logan..."

"Don't Honor, no more. It hurts too much."

He choked out the last words, then turned away from her. He needed to start getting over Rory, he needed to stop crying.

"I'm worried about you," Honor said softly.

"Don't be. She's just like any other girl right?"

"You know that's not true."

"But that's what I keep telling myself."

"Logan, maybe you don't want to hear this and maybe I'm wrong, but I think you should try and give her another chance. She made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. I know she really hurt you, I can see it in your eyes, but I can also see that you love her. You will never be able to stop loving her and it says right there in the letter that she will never stop loving you. I know it's tough, Logan, but you two belong together. So just try, okay?"

Logan was silent as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything," she told him, before letting herself out of the apartment.

After she was gone he wandered into the living room where a picture of the two of them caught his eye. He picked it up and stared at it. She looked so beautiful. They looked so in love. He would never have that feeling again. Suddenly angry, he threw the picture at the wall causing the class to shatter into a million pieces. _Weird,_ he thought, staring at the glass, _that's what my heart feels like._


	16. Move Along Now

**AN: Second chapter for today, not sure how many more I'm going to be able to get done today. But here you go! Enjoy, review, and all that jazz.**

"Shut up!" Logan growled at his ringing phone that had roused him from his sleep.

The phone was persistent though and finally he was forced to lean over and grab it. It wasn't like his sleep had been that peaceful anyway. Ever since the breakup, his nights had been limited to about four hours. When he read the caller id he nearly shut the phone off, but then decided the apartment phone would only ring and a neverending cycle would be started.

"Dad, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"8:30," Mitchum replied simply.

"And do you know what people do at 8:30?"

Mitchum didn't reply.

"They sleep! Some people sleep at 8:30."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't one of them," Mitchum quipped.

Logan groaned, "What do you want?"

"I need to see you today. I know that girl cheated on you, so I figured you might speak to us again."

"How did you...? Oh nevermind. Yeah, okay, what time?"

"Good. How does 10:00 sound?"

"Sure, fine, whatever. 10:00 it is."

"Good. See you then."

Logan closed his phone and fell back agains the mattress. How exactly did everyone know she cheated on him? It wasn't like they had an airplane write it in the sky or broadcasted it over the radio. All of the reminders were starting to get really annoying. Like he needed someone to remind that 'that girl', who also happened to be the girl he loved, had cheated on him.

He was somehow able to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. All his motions felt robotic lately. He wasn't exactly sure what he did or how they got him to a destination, but he got there. It had been weeks since the breakup, weeks since he had talked to her, kissed her, held her in his arms. He still wasn't able to get rid of the empty feeling she had left him with. _No crying Huntzberger, _he told himself,_ you got past that stage at least three days ago_.

As he got dressed, he attempted to remember the last time he had seen his friends. Then it came to him, he had seen them last three days after he had broken up with Rory, the day he had left Colin's. Of course they had called him since then, but he hadn't really felt much like talking.

He started a pot of coffee and reached into the cabinet. When he pulled his hand out, he realized he had grabbed two mugs. As he put one back, he couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his heart. Grabbing two mugs had become a routine for him, almost like breathing, and he wasn't quite rid of it yet.

He found trying to focus on the newspaper pretty useless. Although he was able to drag his thoughts away from Rory to think about what his father could possibly want. _What? Besides to rub it in my face that he was right about her?_ He was beginning to wonder what he had just agreed to and whether or not he was losing his sanity. Since when did he go to his parents' house without being forced to?

At 9:15, he put on his shoes, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. It was better not to dwell on where he would be going. Thinking about it only made him speculate and speculating only made things worse.

When he reached the house, he handed the maid his coat and walked into the 'sitting area' as his parents liked to call it.

"Mom. Dad," he greeted, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Logan, it's nice to see you," Shira replied.

Mitchum's reply was a simple nod.

"We warned you about that girl Logan. You really should have listened to us, maybe then..."

Logan cut his mother off, "I really don't want to talk about that, so if that is why you invited me here it will be a lot easier to leave this place than it was to come in."

"No, that isn't why we asked you here," Mitchum told him.

"Oh good, let's move on then," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Let's move on," Mitchum agreed, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"I recently bought a new paper and you are going to go there and manage it for awhile."

"That's not a proposition, that's an order. There's a difference. I can show you if you'll get me a dictionary."

"Logan..." Mitchum warned.

"Where is it?"

"San Antonio."

"Texas?" Logan stuttered.

Mitchum laughed, "Well, yes. I'm pretty sure that's where San Antonio is."

"How long?"

"A year or more. It depends on how long it takes them to get on their feet."

"So let me get this straight. You invite me over here and after being sure to remind me about Rory, you tell me you have a _proposition_ for me. And then you _order _me to go to San Antonio to manage a paper for over a year. Do I have all the facts there?"

"Yes, those are the facts. You will go to San Antonio to manage this paper."

Logan was just about to open his mouth to argue when it hit him. What exactly did he have to stay for? If he was still with Rory, the reason would've been obvious. But Rory was gone and he barely talked to his friends anymore. He felt lost and lonely and he didn't want to be around this place. Everywhere he turned something reminded him of Rory, there was always something was their to haunt him. Why not go to San Antonio?

"Fine dad, I'll go."

"Logan! You do not have a choice in this matter and...wait, what did you say?"

"I said I'll go."

"Really?" Shira asked, disbelieving.

"Sure, why not? I hear Texas is nice. When do I leave?"

"A month."

"Alright fine. Call me with the details. Can I go now?"

"Yeah um, sure. Go."

Logan took some comfort in the fact that his dad was stumbling over his words in shock.

A month. It hit him that in a little over a month the date would arrive, the date that he and Rory were supposed to get married. He remembered planning it with her, how happy and excited she was and how thrilled he had been. It was weird how things could change so quickly. They had been engaged and now they weren't speaking. This morning he had been casually drinking coffee and in a month he would be in Texas.

"It's time to move on," he said to himself as he drove away, "It's time to forget about her."


	17. The Pieces Don't Fit

**AN: Yes, another chapter. I love writing this story. I've never been more in to writing a story before, which is part of the reason for all the updates. The other part of the reason is you awesome people and your great reviews, so please keep that coming! A mistake has been brought to my attention: in the Chapter 15 when Logan throws the picture, it's supposed to say glass not class. Thanks for pointing that out. So here's the next chapter. Read, review, and be merry.**

"Rory, this is the fifth time this week you've left early and you haven't been around all that much for weeks!" Paris screamed.

Rory pulled her coat over her shoulders and stared at her friend. The Yale Daily News just didn't seem important anymore.

"I know Paris, but you're doing fine filling in for me. I've just had a ton of homework," Rory lied.

The truth was she couldn't get her mind to focus on anything, not her classes, not the paper, nothing. All she could think about was him. Images of Logan ran through her mind constantly and she just couldn't get them to stop. She wished he would call. She had given up on calling him a long time ago, but she still held on to the slim chance that someday her phone would ring and 'Logan' flash on the caller id.

"I'll try and come back later," Rory mumbled as she hurried out of the door.

The paper made her crazy. It reminded her of him. Of course, everything reminded her of him. But the paper was too much. Being there was like torture and she refused put herself through any more than absolutely necessary. Her phone rang and she quickly checked the screen, although she knew who it was already. Her mother called at least three times a day, but she never answered it. She had meant what she had told her. They were through. Rory glared at her phone before stuffing it back in her bag. Why couldn't it be Logan's name on the screen just once?

"Excuse me, Miss Gilmore?"

She turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with one her professors, Professor Reynolds.

"Yes?" Rory asked, as politely as she could.

"Can I speak to you for a moment."

All Rory felt like doing was going home and sleeping, but she nodded anyway. She followed him into his spacious office where he motioned to the chair across from his desk.

"Now Miss Gilmore, I've noticed over the past few weeks some changes in you."

_Changes? No way, _Rory thought sarcastically.

But instead she responded, "Really Professor?"

"Yes. Your grades have been slipping terribly and I just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"I'm uh, I'm fine. I've just had a heavy workload lately."

"Really? Because I already thought of that and spoke to your other professors. We all seemed to come to an agreement that the workload is perfectly manageable, but it seems your grades are slipping in their classes too."

"I'm sorry Professor Reynolds. I just, um, I just..." she stuttered.

She couldn't seem to find the words to explain the situation, not that it was any of the professor's business anyway. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but that wasn't anything new. She cried herself to sleep most nights now. Tears were as common in her day as coffee, or breathing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I um, I really have to go. Is that, uh, all?"

"Miss Gilmore, we really should discuss this further."

"I agree. And we will. Maybe. I just can't do this anymore. I can't."

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just...nevermind. I really have to go."

"Wait, you're just what?"

"Nothing. I'm just nothing."

That seemed to explain it perfectly. She was nothing. She felt like she was nothing without his support and his smile and his embrace. She just wished she could feel nothing. Feeling nothing would be better than feeling like this.

"Alright Miss Gilmore. But if you need anything let me know."

She nodded as she hurried out the door. The last thing she needed was for her professor to see her crying. She was sick of everyone yelling at her or being concerned about her. She knew she was slipping, but the truth was she didn't really care. She couldn't get herself together. She knew this wasn't who she was. She wasn't the kind of girl who let a guy make her and break her. She wasn't the kind of girl who needed a guy to make her strong. But Logan wasn't just a guy. He was her strength was things went wrong. He was the one who pushed her to do better and work harder. He was the one she loved and she couldn't seem to make herself go without him, because nothing felt all that important without him.

Her cellphone rang again and she angrily whipped it out, glanced at the caller id, then decided that she would answer this one.

"What do you want?" she screamed at her mother, "What more could you possibly want? Don't you get it? Is it that hard to understand? I don't want to talk to you. I really, truly don't want to talk to you. Do you understand? Can you stop calling me now?"

"Rory, please. I'm sorry for what I did. I need to talk to you. I miss you."

"Well, I don't miss you. And you can be as sorry as you want, mom, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what you did."

"Rory, come on. I thought I was doing what was best for you. Can't you see that?"

"Can't you see that I love him? And now he's gone. He's gone for good and I blame you for that. You told me he was going to ruin me, but newsflash, being without him is ruining me. It really is, so thanks for that."

"I'm sorry Rory," Lorelai said, her voice muffled by tears.

"I don't particularly care. Stop calling me and maybe when you're old you can make me come eat Friday night dinners with you."

With that, she closed her phone and put it back in her bag.

She had lied to her mother about one thing in that conversation. She really did miss her. She missed the way they used to be before Lorelai had turned on her. But what her mother had done was unforgivable. She had torn apart a relationship that was built to last.

Sitting down on a bench, she watched the students of Yale walked by. They looked happy. She remembered when she was happy, when her and Logan would walk through this place together, his hand around her waist. When he would wait for her outside the newsroom with a cup of coffee and a witty remark. She missed him so much. And without him, nothing seemed to fit. And she wondered briefly if anything would ever fit again.


	18. Nothing Can Change It

**AN: Only one chapter today, I'm very disappointed, but I also had quite a busy day. But anyway, I'm a little over halfway through how long I think this story is going to be, just to let you know. Okay anyway, here we go again. Read and review, please!**

Rory pulled into her grandmother's driveway, relieved to find Lorelai's car not there yet. She was hoping that her mother wouldn't show up, it wasn't like Lorelai had any real obligations to the dinners.

She wasn't looking forward to the questions from her grandparents tonight. They would ask what happened of course. And what would her answer be? Oh, I cheated on him with an ex-boyfriend who I have no feelings for anymore whatsoever. I ruined my life with a little help from my darling mother. Yeah, that would go over well.

Sighing, she rang the doorbell and a maid immediately answered the door. Rory handed over her coat and drug herself into the living room.

"Rory! How are you?" Emily greeted, rushing over to hug her granddaughter.

"I'm alright," Rory replied.

Of course, that was a lie. Alright was a huge overstatement for how she was. She felt like she hadn't slept in a year and even when she did fall asleep, all she dreamt about was him, and then she woke up anyway. It was a vicious cycle.

"Come sit down!" Richard boomed, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please."

"What you like?"

"Oh, surprise me," Rory mumbled.

Then the front door opened and she heard her mother's voice. _Unbelivable. Why can't she just leave me alone? _Gripping the couch with her fingertips, she braced herself for coming face to face with Lorelai. She silently decided that she could not be held accountable for any action she might take, afterall whatever it was, her mother probably deserved it.

"Mom, dad, Rory," Lorelai greeted softly.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard greeted.

"Nice to see you Lorelai," Emily echoed.

Lorelai took her normal seat next to Rory and desperately tried to make eye contact with her daughter. Rory stared at her for a second as the anger boiled within her. How dare she. How dare she come in and sit down like everything was okay. Who did she think she was? Shaking her head angrily, she got up pointedly and moved to the other couch.

"Something wrong Rory?" Emily inquired.

Rory faked a smile, "No grandma, I just don't like the way that one _feels _anymore."

"Oh dear. I knew that couch was getting old. We'll have to get a new one, won't we Richard?"

"Yes, I suppose we will."

Rory glanced at her mother, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds before Emily cleared her throat and turned her focus to Rory.

"I know it's a hard subject, but what happened with you and Logan Huntzberger?"

_There it is,_ Rory thought, _the question everyone's been waiting for._

"Thinks just didn't work out," Rory replied.

Lorelai nearly choked on her drink and Rory shot her an angry glare.

"Why? You two looked so happy!" Emily continued.

"We just, it's complicated grandma, things just didn't work out that's all."

"It's a shame, you two were perfect together. Always so happy, weren't they Richard?"

"Yes, yes they were."

Rory felt the tears in her eyes again and she fought to hold them back, but it was useless. Wiping at her eyes, she excused herself and hurried to the bathroom. Couldn't she get through just one night without crying? How hard was that? But she knew inside how hard it really was. Everytime somebody mentioned his name it was like a knife in her heart. Leaning against the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was falling apart, everything about her was falling apart. Her hair was a mess, she was pale, and she had lost a lot of weight. And that was only on the outside, on the inside she was much worse.

The ringing of her cellphone interrupted her thoughts. Checking the caller id she was stunned at what it read.

"Honor?" she answered.

"What do you know about San Antonio?"

"Um, it's in Texas?"

"No, let me rephrase that. Do you know about _San Antonio_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Obviously not," Honor stated.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Honor!"

"Oh...right. Logan is going to San Antonio."

Rory had the feeling like a giant weight had just been dropped on her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words words would come out. San Antonio? He was going to San Antonio? How could he just pack up and go to Texas? Had he forgotten about her already? Was he moving on? Why couldn't she move on?

"Rory. Rory? Rory! Hello?"

"Sorry. I um, when?"

"A month. Rory, you have to talk to him!"

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're the one he loves."

"Not anymore," Rory whispered.

"Don't be crazy. He still loves you, why do you think he's going? He's trying to escape you, Rory. He's hurting just as bad as you are. Talk to him!"

"I've tried. He won't answer his phone."

"So go to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Honor asked impatiently.

"Because I can't...see him. I just can't," Rory said softly as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Rory listen...I hear the same tone in your voice that I hear in his. You two are miserable without each other. You made a mistake, I know that, you know that, even Logan knows that! He can forgive you for that mistake Rory, what he can't forgive you for is why you did it."

"What do you mean?"

"He feels like you had to check and make sure that you loved him, that you didn't love him enough to push other people's doubts aside."

"But I do! I love him more than anything."

"I know you do, but he's hurt Rory. He's really hurt. I've never seen him like this. He doesn't understand why he wasn't enough for you."

"But he is!" Rory sobbed, "He is..."

"Rory, telling me isn't going to fix anything."

"I've told him Honor, plenty of times."

"I know," Honor paused, "I don't have an answer for you, Rory. I know you've tried. I just thought you should know what he was doing and give you the chance to stop him. He loves you Rory, I hope you know that. He will always love you."

"Rory? What are you doing in there?" Emily's voice called.

"Coming grandma!"

"Look Honor, I have to go. I hope Logan has a great time in Texas."

"He could be there over a year, Rory," Honor informed her.

There was that weight again, right on her head.

"Goodbye Honor," Rory said quietly as she closed her phone.

"Rory!" Emily called again.

"I'm coming!" Rory answered, hurrying back out into the living room.

She knew her eyes were still red from crying, but at that moment her eyes were the last thing on her mind. He was going to Texas and he would be there for over a year. A year! She had known that she would never kiss him or hold him again, but now she was left wondering if she would ever even see him again. Would she ever be near him? Would she ever been able to look into his eyes again?

"Are you okay, Rory?" Richard asked.

"I'm not feeling too well," Rory replied, "I really have to go."

"By all means," Emily replied.

Rory quickly got up from the couch and walked swiftly to get her coat. As she was pulling the door open she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Rory, are you okay?"

Rory turned around to face her mother with tears in her eyes.

"You don't get to ask me that anymore," Rory replied, "And no, I'm not okay."

She walked out the door and slammed the it in her mother's face. Once safe in her car, she slid down in the seat and sobbed. He was really gone for good and there was nothing, _nothing _she could do about it. Logan was gone, really and truly gone.


	19. Carrying You With Me

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? Here's another chapter. Read and review!**

Rory started the car and then realized she didn't want to go back to Paris's apartment. She hated it. She hated everything about it. She couldn't bring herself to call it her apartment, or even _their_ apartment. Most of her boxes still sat unpacked in her room. So she drove. She drove and in her mind she didn't know where she was driving to, but her body somehow got her to her dad's place. She needed someone to comfort her, to be there for her, somebody who just wouldn't tell her to go fix it or move on.

Stumbling out of the car, she walked slowly to the door. She had stopped trying to fight back the tears, Logan was going to Texas and she deserved to cry. She _needed _to cry. Shivering despite the warm weather, she wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for him to answer the doorbell.

When he opened the door, an instant look of concern swept over his face.

"Daddy..." Rory choked out.

"Rory? What's going on?" he murmered, wrapping his arms around her.

She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Come in Rory, come sit down."

She followed him into the living room where he helped her onto the couch and sat down next to her. She stared at the floor, not really knowing what to say. How could she put into words what she was feeling right now? Logan was leaving, just like that with no looking back. He didn't need her anymore. Logan was moving on, he was capable of moving on. She wasn't moving on, she was falling apart. He was getting new opportunities and she was throwing her's away.

Honor could say he loved her, she could say that he missed her. Honor could say that he was just trying to escape the memories, but Rory couldn't understand. She couldn't understand how he could just leave everything they had built together behind. If she was in his shoes, she could have never left. She wanted to believe Honor, but what she felt in her heart was gripping her brain. Logan didn't love her anymore.

"Rory, tell me what happened," Christopher said softly.

"I..." Rory cut off in another sob.

Christopher pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He was the first person who had actualy let her cry, _really_ cry, without saying a word. Paris and Lane told her to try and move on and Honor told her to go get him back, but nobody had let her cry.

"Rory," he whispered, "What's going on?"

"Logan..."

"What about him?"

"He's leaving. He's going to Texas."

Christopher was silent and Rory lifted up her head to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Me too," Rory replied.

"For how long?"

"A year...or more."

The two lapsed into silence again. Rory whiped furiously at her eyes and Christopher clenched his jaw in thought.

"Have you tried talking to him lately?"

"I called his phone endlessly for the first couple of days and I left him a note, but he's never answered me. I just wish he could see how sorry I am! I love him. I really love him. I don't know why I listened to everybody, why did I listen? I know what I want, what I need. I need him in my life and without him everything's falling apart. _Everything_. And there is nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Tears ran swiftly down her cheeks, but she was way beyond trying to whipe them away. She had decided to give into the fact that she would always be crying. She would be crying and he would be moving on. But that was the way it should be. She was the one who broke his heart, so she should be the one to suffer.

"Rory, I don't know what to say. I wish I could fix this for you."

"Thanks dad," she murmered.

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ror, have you spoken to your mom lately?"

"I just came from Friday night dinner."

"And she was there? Did you talk?"

"Yes, we talked. For about two seconds and it ended with me slamming a door in her face."

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss the _old_ her. But what she did is unforgivable. She ruined everything and now my grades are..." she cut herself off quickly and refused to make eye contact with her father.

"Your grades are what?"

"Slipping," she paused, "No, more like falling, crashing, and burning."

"Oh Rory..."

"I can't concentrate on anything. I'm hardly ever at the paper. Nothing seems important anymore. He kept me going. He made my days fun and exciting. Without him, everything just seems to run together. When I'm upset, it's ten times worse because nobody is there to comfort me, nobody is there to make me laugh."

"This isn't healthy, Ror."

"I know that," she whispered, her voice heavy with tears, "But I can't make it stop. I can't make the hurt go away."

"Rory, it'll get easier. I promise. And I'm always here for you," he paused, "But you and him, you still have a chance. He isn't moving on Rory, he loves you. And when love is involved, moving on isn't that simple. Just because he's going to Texas doesn't mean he's leaving you behind. Believe me, he's carrying you with him everyday. I hope things work out for you kid, I really do."

"Thanks dad," Rory told him honestly, "Thanks for everything."


	20. Haunted

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. Have I mentioned how completely wonderful you guys are? Sorry about no updates for a while there, I was busy and then I couldn't login. But, here's another chapter for you. I promise some Logan and Rory interaction in the near future. Alright, read and review!**

"You are an idiot!"

Logan looked up from the newspaper he was reading as Honor stormed into his apartment. He eyes were blazing with rage as she stood over him, hands on her hips.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Texas? Are you kidding me?"

"Why not? I have nothing to stay for."

"Nothing to stay for?" Honor exclaimed, "Are you serious Logan? How about your pride? your dignity? me? your friends? How about Rory?"

"Rory? Why would I stay for Rory?"

"Because you _love _her, you moron."

Logan stood up and began pacing around the room.

"I love her, but that's over now. I need to get away from here and move on."

Honor caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"No, you don't have to move on. She's not moving on, why do you have to? Go back to her."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because she has doubts," Logan explained quietly.

"Not anymore."

"But she had to kiss him to get rid of them! And that hurts."

"I know it does, Logan," Honor murmered, "But doesn't it hurt more not being with her?"

Logan looked down at the floor. What was he supposed to say to that? Was he sure of the answer? Everytime he thought of her kissing him, his stomach turned. And yet, everytime he thought of never seeing her again, his stomach repeated the process. He had never felt worse than he did when he found out she had doubts. But that didn't change the fact that the only thing we wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go. Love was a confusing thing, that's what he had decided, confusing and impossible to figure out.

"Honor, I need to get away from here, that's all I know."

"Why Logan?"

"Because everything reminds me of her and I can't take it."

"There's a simple solution to that."

"Oh really?" Logan inquired.

"Go get her back!"

"I can't! She hurt me. She wasn't sure. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Honor was silent as she stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going out," Logan informed her, "You can let yourself out whenever."

He turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

He would never stop loving Rory. He _couldn't_ stop, but he couldn't go back to her either. She had broken his heart. She had to test her love for him and that hurt him more than anything. He never had to test his love for her. Now he spent he days trying to figure out what _he_ had done wrong. Why did she feel the need to stray from him? Why did she believe what her mother told her? Why couldn't he hold on to the love of his life?

He found himself driving to the The Pub where he knew his friends would be. Sure enough, when he walked inside Colin, Finn, Robert, and a few other guys where crowded around a table with more girls than there were of them.

"Huntzberger!" Colin yelled, "Long time, no see!"

Logan forced a smile as he made his way to their table. He wasn't sure why he was here. He was never in the mood for partying anymore, but he needed to get his mind off of Rory, off Texas, off everything.

"What's going on?" he greeted.

"Finn almost has Rosemary convinced..."

"No he doens't!" Rosemary cut Colin off.

A ripple of laughter erupted around the group. Logan felt himself forcing every smile, every laugh. He couldn't seem to enjoy the company of his friends, the people who had never failed to make him have a good time before.

"So Texas, eh mate?" Finn asked.

"Yeah...Texas."

"How did your dad get you to agree to that?" Robert inquired.

"He asked, I said yes." Logan said simply.

"What?" Colin exploded, shocked.

"You actually agreed to go to Texas, no argument?" Robert echoed.

"No argument."

"But why, mate?"

"Because I need to go."

Colin stared at him, open-mouthed, "Why?"

"Because I do." Logan said simply, ending the conversation.

His friends stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to the drinks and the girls.

A soft hand massaged the back of Logan's neck and he turned around quickly. A pretty blonde whose name escaped him stood smiling at him, rubbing her hand gently against his skin. He felt himself pulling away as he stood up and smiled politely at her.

"So, um...?"

"Kimberly."

"Right, uh, Kimberly. Have we met?"

"I've seen you around."

She winked and he took a step back.

"Look," she began, "I know you just came out of an engagement, but that doesn't have to stop me and you."

She took a step towards him and grabbed his arm. He noticed her eyes were blue, like Rory's. He loved Rory's eyes. They told him everything about her he needed to know, whether she was happy, sad, or angry, her eyes were the window to her emotions. And they were beautiful, bright blue with flecks of grey. He could look into them for hours.

He stopped himself from thinking. That was over know. He would never look into her eyes again. He glanced back at Kimberly and she smiled at him. She was beautiful, with her long, blonde hair and blue eyes. But nothing about her even remotely compared to Rory. She wrapped her fingers around his arm and leaned forward.

"Look, Kimberly was it?" he felt his throat constrict, "You are really beautiful. But I...I have to go."

He hurried towards the exit. Suddenly, the whole place seemed very crowded. He felt the eyes of his friends on him as he pushed out of the door. He walked to his car and pulled out of the parking lot, noticing his hands were shaking slightly on the wheel.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Rory? Texas or not, would he ever be able to move on? She haunted him. Everything about her haunted him, from her brilliant blue eyes, to her soft hair, to her gentle kiss. Something inside of him knew that he would never be able to forget her, no matter where he was. He would be alone for the rest of his life, with just the memories of Rory Gilmore to keep him company.


	21. I Turn To You

"Rory, I am not going to leave you alone until you get me that sauce!" Paris yelled.

"Paris," Rory began, "I am not going anywhere."

"You never go anywhere anymore!"

Rory opened her mouth to protest, but then realized that she couldn't. Paris was right. Since Logan had been gone, she hadn't gone anywhere. She sat at home and read or attempted to sleep. She ate occasionally, but not often. She was hardly ever in the mood to eat.

"I need that sauce," Paris told her, hands on her hips.

"Then I suggest you go get it," Rory replied as she pushed past Paris and into her room.

Paris followed her, "Rory, I need to make this dinner for Doyle. I need that sauce and I need you to go get it. I'm way too busy."

"What makes you think I'm going to be able to find it when you tried for three days?"

"You know different places."

"None of which are going to have that sauce. Use another one."

"No! I can't. It won't work. So go get me that sauce, Gilmore."

"No."

"Rory, I won't leave you alone."

"I can be just as stubburn as you."

"I highly doubt that. Would you like me to list the top 100 reasons why you have to go get that sauce for me?"

"Not really."

"So you'll go get it?"

"No!"

"Number one..."

"Okay, okay," Rory interjected, grabbing her coat, "I'll go attempt to find your stupid sauce for your stupid chicken. Happy?"

Paris smiled innocently, "Very. And it's not stupid."

"Stupid!" Rory yelled as she walked out the door.

She hurried down the steps and into her car. The last thing she felt like doing was driving around to a thousand grocery stores attempting to find a sauce for Paris, especially a sauce Paris was going to use to cook for her boyfriend. She remembered when Logan used to cook for her. He made the most amazing meals. He wouldn't eat at first. He would just sit there and wait for her reaction. As soon as he knew she liked it, he would smile like a happy little boy. She felt tears in her eyes as she pulled into her first stop. She missed him and it wasn't getting any eaiser without him.

The first stop was a failure. And the next one. And the next one. Leave it to Paris to want the hardest sauce in the world to find. She drove to the last grocery store she knew of and didn't register where she was until she looked across the street. She had driven straight to the store right across from Logan's apartment, their old apartment. She stood in the parking lot and stared at it for a long time before shaking her head and hurrying inside the grocery store.

She found the sauce quickly and silently cursed herself for not coming there first. As she made her way to the door with her bag, she noticed a heavy downpour had started.

"Perfect," she mumbled, rushing outside.

Running quickly to her car, she jumped inside and turned the key. When the car stalled she nearly banged her head against the steering wheel. She took a deep breath and tried again. Still nothing. She felt like screaming as she walked back into the rain and opened the hood. Only after she opened the hood did she realize she knew absolutely nothing about cars. Closing it, she grabbed her phone to call a tow truck when it rang.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Rory? It's Luke."

"Luke?" she asked, confused.

"I'm at the hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"Your mom's been in an accident."

Rory leaned back against the car and tried to keep her breathing steady.

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident, she was on her way to see you."

_Now, don't I feel guilty?_ Rory thought.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. She's in serious condition. Your grandparents are here and I think you should come."

Rory paused, "Where are you?"

"Hartford Memorial."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She closed her phone as tears began pouring down her face, mixing with the rain. Her mother was in the hospital in serious condition and Rory wasn't speaking to her. All the conversations they had had in the recent past had been fights. She had told her they were done, she had cut Lorelai out of her life, and now her mother was lying in a hospital bed because she wanted to see Rory. Why hadn't she just listened to her apologize?

Turning to get in the car, she remembered that it wasn't starting, but who could she call? Luke and her grandparents were too far away to come get her quickly, and she wanted them to be at the hospital with Lorelai. Christopher was out of town, and everyone she else she thought of would take too long to get there. She needed to get there fast and she didn't have time to wait for a tow truck.

The illuminated apartment building across the street caught her eye. Her heart pounded as she grabbed her things and started towards it. He was her only option. He might slam the door in her face, but that was a chance she was willing to take. She needed to get to the hospital and if he would just call a car for her, she would be okay.

She dodged traffic on the highway and hurried into the building. She was soaking wet and her mascara was running down her face, but at that moment she didn't really care. Hurrying into the elevator, she pressed the familiar floor button and waited. When it stopped, she walked slowly towards her old door and held her hand out over it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

It took a few seconds, but the door finally opened. There was Logan, standing before her, looking just like she had remembered. A look of surprise crossed his face, and then concern took it over. He stepped slightly out of the doorway and looked into her eyes. She was amazed that he could look this concerned for her after everything she put him through. But that was Logan: kind, considerate, gentle.

"Rory?" he asked softly, "What's wrong?"


	22. Whatever Happens

Logan couldn't believe she was standing there. When he had opened the door the last person he had expected to find was Rory Gilmore, and yet there she was. She was shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from whatever was bothering her. Soaking wet and sobbing, she stood before him looking like a frightened child. He couldn't help but notice how thin she had gotten as he waited for a reply. She looked up at him with scared blue eyes and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Rory?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry, I just needed...nevermind."

She turned to leave, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Rory, tell what's wrong."

"My mom."

"What about her?"

"She was in an accident. I was across the street getting sauce for Paris so she could make chicken for Doyle when my cellphone rang. It was Luke telling me that my mom had been in a car accident and that she is in serious condition, but then my car wouldn't start and everyone is too far away and I need to get there fast and I thought that maybe if I came here you would call a car for me and I'm rambling and I'm sorry and..."

"Rory! Take a deep breath, just let me grab my coat."

"What? No! Logan, you don't have to take me. Just call me a car and I'll be out of your way."

"That will take too long," Logan said as he grabbed his jacket off the rack, "Let's go."

He gently placed his hand on her back and guided her back to the elevator. He noticed how good it felt to touch her again. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't, or wouldn't, he wasn't sure of which one yet. He helped her to his car and they pulled away. She leaned her head against the window as she sobbed.

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

"What?" Logan asked, concerned.

"She was coming to see me."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"Yes, it does! I refused to talk to her and even when I did I was screaming at her. She just wanted to talk to me, but I was too angry. And then she crashed coming to see me. It's my fault, it's all my fault."

"Rory, this is _not_ your fault."

She looked at him for a second, "Yes it is. It's _all_ my fault. I'm sorry."

He realized that she was talking about more than the accident and he turned his eyes back to the road. He wanted to comfort her, to massage her back and let her know that he was there to make everything okay. He loved her. He would always love her and he could never turn her away when she was in need, but he couldn't be with her anymore. She had hurt him too bad, his heart was too broken.

"Logan, I'm sorry for talking. I'm sorry. You can just drop me off here and call a car. Really, you can."

"It's okay, Rory. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"But why? You should! I deserve it."

He looked over at her again. She was staring at the floor as water and tears dripped from her face.

"Because no matter what happens between us, I'm always going to care about you."

She was silent, but he noticed that she began sobbing again as soon as the words left his lips.

"I'm so scared, Logan."

He felt his hand reaching for hers, but he forced himself to place it back on the wheel. He couldn't let himself go back to her. He couldn't allow himself to get hurt again, because he didn't know if he was strong enough to handle it.

"It'll be okay, Rory. Lorelai's strong."

She paused, "That's not the only thing I'm scared of."

Her cellphone rang and she reached for it. When she glanced at the caller id, her face paled more than it was already. He could hear Luke's voice through the phone and his heart ached for her.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's Luke."

"I know, what's going on? Any news?"

"She's back in surgery. There were complications with the first one."

"No..." Rory whispered.

"They think she'll make it through surgery."

"Think? They think?" Rory spat.

"I'm sorry Ror, that's all I know. Where are you?"

"About fifteen minutes away."

"See you then. Hang in there."

"You too."

She close her phone and began to cry harder.

"The last words I ever said to her were in screams."

"Rory," Logan began.

"No. I did this to her. She's in the hospital because of me."

"That's not true."

"I ruined everyting: us, her, my life, my grades, the newspaper. Everything. Everything is falling apart. And to top it all off I came to you and now you're stuck driving me to the hospital after what I did to you. You're stuck driving the poor girl who can't hold her own life together."

"Rory, stop. I'm not stuck doing anything, okay? I'm doing this because I want to make sure you're going to be alright."

"Why? I don't deserve it. I deserve to dropped off on the side of the road and left to walk to the hospital."

Logan's hands tightened around the wheel. Who was this girl? Where was the strong-willed Rory he knew? The girl he knew would never talk about herself that way. She would pick herself up and march on. Had he done this to her? Did the breakup make her into this person he didn't recognize?

And what did she mean about her grades? about the newspaper? What was going on? What was happening to her? He wanted her to be okay. He didn't want her to suffer. He wanted her to be happy, to smile, to laugh. He really wasn't sure why. Why didn't he want her to blame herself and be sad and lonely? But the truth was, he knew why. What he had told her earlier was true, no matter what he would always care about her. And when he cared about someone, he cared about them deeply. She may have broken his heart, but he didn't want to be the one to break her spirit.


	23. Not Mine Anymore

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Rory expected him to wait for her to get out and quickly pull alway. Instead, he shut off the car and exited, then waited for her to do the same.

"Logan, you really don't have to do this. You can go home."

Logan shook his head, "You'll get to her quicker this way. Trust me."

She started to walk towards the hospital, still shivering, half from being soaked to the bone and half from fright. She felt material being slung over her shoulders and she turned to see Logan draping his coat around her.

"Logan..."

"Shh," he replied, tucking her into it snugly, "You need it more than me."

It amazed her that he could treat her this way, that he could be so concerned and kind. If she had been him, she would've called a car and walked away. But Logan was special, she had always known that. He would never change. She wanted so badly for him to wrap his arm around her waist and take her hand in his. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her that everything would work out, that he was here and that he would take care of her. But that was over now, and just him being there would have to be enough.

They reached the front desk and a busy looking nurse glanced at them before turning back to her phone call and paper work.

"Excuse me," Rory said softly.

"Just a minute!" the nurse told her, shifting through a pile of papers.

Logan held a hand up to Rory and leaned forward on the desk.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger and I was wondering if you could tell me where Lorelai Gilmore is."

The nurse looked up at the name Huntzberger and smiled.

"Well, hello Mr. Huntzberger. Let me find that information for you," she pulled out a file and scanned it quickly, "She's still in surgery, but you can wait on the fourth floor. The doctor there will be able to give you more information."

"Thank you," Logan said.

He placed his hand on Rory's shoulder and guided her towards the elevator. She felt like she was in a dream, the world was fuzzy and she couldn't focus. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Her _mother, _her _best friend_ was in surgery, in serious condition. Lorelai could die. She felt her throat constrict at the thought. But she wasn't sure what scared her more: the fact that she could lose her mother or the fact that a part of her was still angry.

"Told you I would get you in faster," Logan commented as they walked down the hallway.

"Thank you Logan."

"Your welcome, Rory. I'll always be here when you need me."

"And that's what makes you truly incredible."

He was amazing. She had let an amazing, caring man slip through her fingers. How could she have ever doubted her love for him? She had never met another man who would have responded the way he did to the situation. Sure, another man might have called a car or a taxi. Other men may have driven her to the hospital. But nobody would have walked her to the waiting room and made sure she was okay, nobody would have talked to her gently and reassuringly like he had, not after what she had done, not after she had broken his heart.

A patient was wheeled by them swiftly and Rory felt her legs to weak underneath her. That could've been Lorelai, that could've been her mother. The situation finally hit her completely. Lorelai was in surgery and she could die. She could die thinking that Rory hated her, that she didn't want or need her in her life. Another painful sob wracked her body and she felt herself slipping to the ground when Logan's hands grabbed her around the waist and steadied her.

"It'll be okay, Rory," he said softly.

"No, it won't. It will never be okay."

When he was sure she could stand, he slowly let go of her waist and stepped before her.

"Lorelai will pull through."

She nodded slowly as they stepped into the elevator and rode to fourth floor. As soon as they excited, Luke hurried over to them.

"Any news?" Rory asked.

"She just came out of surgery, the doctor should be here soon."

Luke glanced at Logan, confused, but decided not to comment. He motioned to Rory to follow him and headed towards the chairs in the center of the room, where Richard and Emily were already seated.

"Logan, you've done so much for me already, but will you stay until the doctor comes?" Rory asked quietly, hopefully.

Logan didn't miss a beat, "Of course."

They walked over to the chairs, where her grandparents shot them surprised glances, but didn't speak. Nobody really wanted to talk, so they sat there silently. Logan's coat was still tucked around Rory's shoulders and she had no desire to remove it. It felt like him, smelled like him, and that made her feel safe. And that was what she needed more than anything: to feel safe.

"Family of Lorelai Gilmore?" a doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room.

The group stood up quickly and he nodded slightly before going on.

"She just got out of surgery and it was successful. She's still in serious condition, but she's stable. We are feeling very positive she will make a full recovery, although she is not quite out of the woods yet."

The reassuring words lifted Rory's spirits and a small smile played at her lips. Lorelai would pull through, she knew it. Her mother would be okay, the docor's calm face communicated that to her. Logan reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently before walking towards the elevator.

"Logan, wait!" she called, hurrying after him.

He paused and when he turned towards her she noticed tears in his eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you again, for everything. You are a really amazing person for doing all this for me."

She started to remove his jacket from her shoulders, but he stopped her.

"Keep it. You don't have to return it, I have others."

"But..."

"No, you keep it. You need to stay warm."

Rory fingered the soft material as she held eye contact with him. He smiled gently and took a step backwards, before turning around and pressing the elevator button.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You didn't call me Ace once."

He turned and looked at her sadly.

"You aren't my Ace anymore," he replied.


	24. We Lost Ourselves

**AN: Again, thanks for all the reviews. If I haven't said it enough already, you guys are great. Here is another chapter and there will probably be more to follow today. Keep reading and reviewing!**

_You aren't my Ace anymore, _the sentence replayed itself in Logan's head as he walked through the hospital hallways. He meant those words in more than one way. Obviously, she wasn't his Ace because they were no longer together, but it was so much more than that. She was no longer the fiesty, strong-willed girl he had fallen in love with. She had become weak and quiet. When she arrived at his door, he knew he had to go with her or she would have broken completely. That wasn't Rory Gilmore, the Rory he knew didn't need anyone but herself. He had always been there to comfort her when they were together, but he had also known that without him, she would've figured it out on her own. That wasn't the case anymore.

He hated seeing her this way. She was pale and thin and she looked like she could barely stand up on her own. Even with the mascara running down her face, he sitll noticed the natural dark circles under her eyes. She was falling apart, and he hoped with all his heart that somebody would pick her back up and put her together again, because Rory Gilmore wasn't made to be broken.

Logan was almost out of the hospital when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to find Luke standing before him, looking tired and strained.

"I need to talk to you," Luke said, motioning to the chairs in the lobby.

Logan followed him and they sat down. Luke stared at his hands as he rang them together. Logan could tell he was nervous, but what he didn't know was why. What could Luke possibly have to talk to him about? He was sure Luke disliked him as much as Lorelai did, maybe more.

"You belong together."

"Who?" Logan asked, snapping out of his daze.

"You and Rory, you belong together."

"Luke, don't."

"No, I have to. I've been against this relationship since the beginning and I supported everything Lorelai did...until now. You didn't have to bring her here, you didn't have to wait with her, but you did. It's in your eyes, Logan. Everyone can see in your eyes how much you love her. And you know what? It's in her eyes too. You two were torn apart by something that should have never happened and maybe it can't be fixed, but if it can, shouldn't you try?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't let myself go back to her."

"Why not?"

"Because I love her!"

"Forgive me if I'm a little confused."

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I love her and I'm not strong enough to handle getting hurt again."

"Who says you're going to get hurt again?"

"Whose to say all her doubts are gone now? What if we got back together and Lorelai pulled the same thing all over again?"

Saying what he felt out loud made it feel all the more real to Logan. He could never go back to her because he was afraid that it would happen again. He was scared that that he would come home and find her in the arms of another man. When it came to her mother's opinion, Rory was vunerable and Logan wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to stop it. Rory was her mother's child and she always would be. He couldn't handle going through the hurt all over again, so he forced himself to stay away.

"Lorelai won't pull anything anymore."

"And how do you know that?" Logan asked sharply.

"Because when she wakes up Rory and I are going to tell her what you did. We are going to tell her that you dropped everything to drive Rory here, that you walked her in and comforted her and made sure she was okay. We'll make her see how much you care about Rory, Logan."

"You can't _make_ her see anything. I changed Rory, remember? I made Rory into a rich snob who no longer cared about anyone, remember? I did all that."

"Logan..."

"I'm going to Texas. We're both going to move on."

"Not true."

"Very true."

"I know you won't be able to move on."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "And how do you know that?"

"Because you're in love," Luke replied simply.

"It'll fade."

"No, it won't."

"It has to," Logan said, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

It had to fade. The love, the hurt, the memories, they all had to fade. His feelings couldn't stay this strong forever. He had to move on, he had to leave Rory Gilmore behind, because if he didn't he would be a shell of his former self forever. Some people might say that he was running away from his pain, and maybe that was partly true, but the real reason for Texas was to try to find who he used to be.

"Logan, I can't tell you what to do. But Rory, she's breaking and I'm scared. Her dad called me to let me know that her grades are dropping and apparently she is never at the newspaper anymore. Paris says she never leaves the apartment and she barely eats. She's scaring us Logan, that's why Lorelai was going to see her, she wanted to make sure she was okay. We're losing her."

Logan felt his heart lurch and he stared at the ground. Didn't Luke see that he wanted to fix her? Couldn't he see that he wanted to put her back together? But he couldn't. He couldn't because he was broken too. He couldn't because he wasn't strong enough.

"Promise me something, Luke," Logan said softly.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll make her okay again. Promise me that you'll make her move on and become a journalist. Make sure she's happy and that she falls in love again. Promise me that you won't let her stay broken forever, because I don't want that for her. I _want_ her to be okay. I want her to be Ace, even if she's not _my_ Ace. Because Rory Gilmore was smart, beautiful, and funny before I met her and I want her to be that way after I'm gone. So promise me that you will help her."

"Why can't you help her?"

Logan looked Luke straight in the eye as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Because I'm not fixed either."

"All you need to fix each other is each other."

"Maybe so Luke, but she hurt me and I never want to feel this way again. So I'm sorry."

Logan got up and walked to the door.

"I'll do everything I can to keep that promise," Luke told him.

Logan turned around and smiled at him sadly while more tears began to fall down his face.

"Thank you."


	25. Time Will Tell

**AN: Here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Just have patience with everything going on in the story. Read and review!**

A few days later, Rory and Luke sat silently in the waiting room. Waiting had been hectic and nerve wracking. Yesterday, a doctor had told them that Lorelai would make it, but that recovery would be slow. Her internal injuries had been repaired in surgery, but she had also suffered a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm. Richard and Emily had gone home after making the two promise to report any changes.

"Rory Gilmore?"

Rory looked up to find a nurse smiling gently at her.

"Your mother is awake and she's asking for you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her room."

Rory glanced back at Luke, who waved her on.

"Thank you," told the nurse as they pushed through a pair of swinging doors.

"You're very welcome," the nurse pointed to the last door on the left, "She's right in there. Buzz if you need anything."

Rory nodded and walked towards the room. She stood outside the door, hesitant to go inside. Not only was she scared of seeing Lorelai in this condition, she was scared of how she would feel towards her. She felt guilty that she was still angry at her mother. Lorelai was laying in a hospital bed because Rory wouldn't speak to her, and yet she was still angry. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

Lorelai's eyes were closed, but she opened them when Rory stepped inside. She was laying still, her skin almost the same color as the white hospital sheets. Tubes and monitors were everywhere and Rory suddenly felt very sick. She made her way to the chair beside Lorelai's bed and sat down, contemplating what she was going to say.

"Rory..." Lorelai whispered weakly.

"No mom," Rory interrupted, "Let me go first. When Luke called and said you had been in an accident, I was scared. I was more scared than I have ever been in my life. I may have said I didn't need you or miss you, I may have said I wanted you out of my life, but none of that was true. You are my best friend and I love you, mom, but that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, and I can understand why you can't forgive me, Rory, I really can. But I was just trying to do what I thought was best for you."

"I know, but you should've listened to me when I told you that I loved him. Do you know what he did for me yesterday?"

Lorelai was silent.

"I was at the grocery store when Luke called. It was pouring down rain, my car wouldn't start, and I needed to get to you. It just so happened that the store was right across the street from his apartment. I went to him, sobbing and soaking wet, and asked him to call a car. But do you know what he did instead? He drove me here himself. And when we got here, he walked me to the waiting room and waited until the doctor came before he left. That's the kind of person you tore me away from."

By the end of her speech, Rory was sobbing uncontrollably. The last words he had said to her wouldn't stop ringing in her head. She just wanted to be with him again, she just wanted him to hold her again. Then she would finally be able to feel like herself once more. She would be able to get her grades up and go back to enjoying the newsroom. She wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep every night, hating herself for what she did.

"Rory," Lorelai choked out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"That's the first time you've said those words and I've believed you."

"Can you please...Can you please forgive me?"

Rory looked into her mother's eyes and saw everything she herself had been feeling for months: hurt, loss, sadness, regret. Almost losing her mother had made her realize how much she loved her, but forgiving her wasn't that simple. She felt guilty about still being angry and unforgiving, but what her mother did was not something she could just shrug off.

"I'll try. I love you, but I'm not promising anything."

Lorelai began to cry harder, "As soon as I'm out of here I'll fix this."

"You can't."

"Yes, I can! I just have to talk to him."

"He's leaving for Texas in less than a month. He told me he will always care about me, but I know I hurt him, mom. I hurt him more than he'll ever admit to me. I wish him only the best."

"Talk to him, Rory."

"No. He deserves to be left alone. He deserves not to be tortured by seeing me anymore. It was bad enough that I went to him once. He needs to be able to move on and that means that I need to give him space."

"But he loves you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change anything."

They were silent for a few minutes, before Lorelai reached out and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Listen kid, the reason I was coming to see you is your dad called. He said your grades were dropping and he was worried about you. Please, don't be mad at him for calling."

"I'm not. I had a feeling he would."

"Are your grades really dropping?"

"My grades, the paper, my life, everything," Rory replied softly.

"We're worried about you. You can't let a guy tear you apart like this. No guy is worth that, Rory."

The words hit a nerve for Rory and she stood up, shooting daggers at her mother.

"How dare you! He's not the one who tore me apart, _you_ are! He was perfect, he was supportive, he loved me. Nothing he did is tearing me apart. That was all you and Jess and my stupid mistake. So don't you dare try and turn this around on him!"

"I'm just saying that you don't need him, Rory."

"How do you know what I need?"

"Because you were fine before you met him."

"That's because I didn't know what I was missing," Rory paused, "I'm going to go get some coffee. Luke will be in in a second."

She began walking towards the door when she felt her mother's eyes on her back.

"Rory, please..."

"Please what?"

"Please don't cut me out of your life again. I need you."

Rory walked back over to the bed and took her mother's hand.

"I may not be able to forgive you, but I promise I'll be here to take care of you for as long as you need me to."

"But what about after that?"

Rory walked back over to the door, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Time will tell."


	26. Right Here Waiting For You

**AN: Last chapter for the day. Read, enjoy, review, and all that. And please try and be patient with Rory and Logan! Alright, thanks for all your reviews, please continue! And yes, I know I'm mean, haha.**

Rory drove slowly, almost not wanting to reach her destination, but she knew she had to. She had to see him one more time, she had to give them both some closure. Pulling into the familar parking lot, she turned off the car and grabbed his jacket. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be when he opened the door and saw her again, but she had to admit she was curious.

Her mother had been in the hospital for a little over a week and the doctors were optimistic that she would be able to return home soon. Rory speant most of the time in Lorelai's room, although their days together were silent. Luke sometimes sparked a conversation, but it was light and died down quickly.

She got into the elevator and pressed the floor button. How many times had she done this when they were together? It had become almost second nature to her and she found herself slipping back into the familar routine, so much so that she reached for her key when she got to the door. Laughing sadly to herself, she knocked and waited for him to answer.

She heard music being turned off and footsteps as they plodded towards the closed barrier. When he opened the door, the same look of shock from more than a week ago covered his face. She offered him a small, but fake smile, and held up his jacket.

"Hi Logan."

"Hi Rory, how's your mom?" he asked gently.

"She's a lot better, she should be able to go home soon."

"Good, that's good."

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds, before Rory held up his jacket again.

"I just wanted to return this to you."

"I told you didn't have to do that," Logan said quickly.

"I know," Rory paused, "I wanted to."

"Oh well, thank you."

He grabbed it and hung it on the coat rack right inside the door.

"Listen Rory, do you want to come in for a minute?"

"Oh no Logan, I couldn't."

"No, please come in, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Rory's heart lept with a flurry of hope that she quickly forced down.

"Okay."

He opened the door wider and she stepped inside his apartment, _their_ old apartment. It looked the same as she remembered, except for the blank places where her things used to be. She was surprised that he hadn't filled up the empty holes, but there they stood, a silent reminder to the both of them that everything had changed.

She sat down on the couch where they used to lay together, tangled in each other's arms. He took a seat at the complete opposite end and turned to look into her eyes. His gaze made her melt. His chocolate brown eyes had always been so comforting and reassuring to her that she couldn't help getting lost in them now. They stared at each other for a second, before Logan shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"I want you to be okay," he murmered.

"What?"

"I said I want you to be okay. I want you to become a journalist and be successful. I want that for you, Rory."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't sure how to reply to that. How could he possibly want good things for her? He should hate her. He should have been wishing her the worst. She wished herself the worst.

"Logan, I..."

"Rory, I know your grades have been slipping and I know you haven't been at the paper very often. I know that you are falling apart and it's hurting me. I don't want you to suffer. You are going to achieve big things Rory, if you just let yourself."

"I don't want to."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to let myself."

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve it anymore."

"Rory, yes you do. You deserve everything you have worked so hard for and nothing less."

"I'm a horrible person."

Logan laughed softly, "You're far from it."

"How can you be so nice to me?" Rory yelled, standing up from the couch, "After everything I did to you, how can you possibly be so nice to me?"

"Because you're Rory Gilmore," Logan replied calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's impossible to hate Rory Gilmore."

He smirked and she nearly burst into tears. That smirk got her everytime. All she wanted to do was kiss them, to wrap her arms around his neck and never let go, but that wasn't her place anymore. She slid back down on the couch and stared at her hands.

"Look Rory, you made a mistake, but we both need to move on."

"Is that what Texas is for you?"

"Texas is...complicated."

"I see," she said as tears slid down her cheeks, "So what's my Texas, Logan?"

He paused, "Your Texas is your family, your friends, your intelligence, the newspaper, your goals. That's your Texas, so don't let it slip away."

She shook her head in amazement. Logan Huntzberger was the most incredible person she had ever met. If she had been in his position, she would have wished the worst possible things on him, like losing all his money and never getting a job, possibly never getting another girl for the rest of his life. But not Logan. Logan wanted her to be successful, to have everything she had ever dreamed of. So why couldn't he just kiss her?

"I'll try."

"Good," Logan rose up from the couch, "Go get 'em, Rory."

She felt the tears falling faster. It used to be 'Go get 'em, Ace.'

He walked her to the door, where they both paused briefly. Against her better judgement, she reached out and hugged him. He was hesitant at first, but then she felt his arms close around her waist. She held on to that moment for as long as possible, before he pulled away and held her at arms length.

"Be successful, be happy," he told her gently.

"I don't know if I can."

He winked, "Yes you can."

She opened the door and stepped outside, then paused and turned to face him again.

"You too."

"Excuse me?"

"Be successful, be happy," she repeated.

His face fell for a moment in what she took as sadness. Then a small small played at his lips.

"I'll try," he replied.

"Have a good time in Texas," she called as she walked towards the elevator.

"Maybe we'll see each other when I get back," Logan offered.

She turned around and stared at him, knowing a sob was coming at any second.

"I'll be right here waiting," she told him, then hurried into the elevator.

Once inside, she slid down against the wall and sobbed the whole way to the first floor. He cared about her, he wanted her to be happy, but he couldn't be with her anymore. She would just have to accept that and move on.


	27. Time to Fly

**AN: Thanks for the reviews as always. Here's the next two chapters. Sorry for not updating for awhile, I couldn't upload for some reason. Read and review!**

Logan placed some last minute clothes into his final suitcase and squeezed it shut. Glancing around the almost empty room, he made sure he had everything he needed, then picked up the bag and walked into the living room.

It had been a little less than a month since Rory had appeared at his door for the second time. He thought about her often since then, always with a deep aching in his heart. He had been close to calling her a few times, just to check up on her and see how Lorelai was, but he stopped himself. If they were going to move on, the contact between them had to be severed.

Now the time had come to leave for Texas, his bags were packed, the refrigerator was empty, and his closet was cleared. Everything was set and ready to go, except for maybe him. Sighing, he took one last glance around his apartment. Finn and Colin would come and check things every once and awhile, but for the most part the place would be empty for a year or more. He grabbed his keys from the counter and adjusted the bag in his hand. This was it, the day was here and there was no turning back now. He took a deep breath before opening the door and locking it behind him. _Texas_.

One of his father's cars was waiting out front and he placed the bag in the trunk with all the others. He stood outside for a second, taking in the area around him. He knew now that he would miss home more than he thought he would. The driver opened the door for him and he ducked inside. When he turned his head, he was shocked to find Honor waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd spend some time with you before you leave."

"It's nice to see you," he replied, reaching over and giving her a hug.

The car pulled away and Logan forced himself not to look out the window at the passing scenery. Looking only brought up memories and memories only made him think of Rory and Rory only inflicted pain.

"Are you sure you want to do this Logan?" Honor asked.

"Truthfully? No."

"Then why are you going?"

"Well for one, backing out now is nearly impossible and two, it will be good for me."

"Good for you?" Honor scoffed.

"Yeah, it will get my mind off...things."

"Do these 'things' happen to be beautiful, smart, and brunette?"

Logan tossed her a half grin, "Maybe."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to get your mind off her if you weren't so stubburn."

"Honor, don't," Logan warned.

"I have to. Logan, don't you see? Someday you're going to want her back and she's not going to be there anymore Right now she is and she's waiting for you, but she won't be there forever. So if your stubburn head takes too long, she'll be gone for good and you'll regret it."

Logan didn't reply. A part of him was regretting it already. He could still remember every little thing about her, from how she smelled to how she laughed when she found something truly amusing. He could still feel how she felt in his arms and how her lips tasted when they brushed against his. And far back in his mind, he could still remember when they were happy, when they were in love.

But the good memories weren't the only ones. He also remembered walking in that night, papers and tickets in hand, ready to whisk her off to New York. He could see Jess's hands caressing her back and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The sinking feeling in his stomach returned as he recalled them sliding down on the couch in each other's arms. He had cried for the first time since grade school. Those were the memories that seemed to stab him in the heart everytime they came up.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he made eye contact with Honor once more. She gave him and a smile and placed her hand on his knee.

"Logan, I know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"You're going to have to elaborate a little bit more," Logan urged, slightly impatient.

"It means I know what was just running through your head just now. I know that someday you will come to your senses, but what I don't know if she'll still be standing there when you do."

"You know what? Let's just enjoy _our_ time together, okay?"

Honor shrugged, "Whatever you want, Logan."

The last part of the ride was mostly silent. Logan was lost in thoughts of Texas. What would he do there? Who would he meet? What would he find? He knew he would never fall in love again, he had already found and lost real love. But maybe he would meet someone who could make him happy, at least for a little while. Still, a part of him knew that every girl he met would always be compared to Rory Gilmore.

The car pulled to a halt and Logan reached out to open the door, but Honor grabbed his hand.

"I remember you telling me about Rory's first LDB experience. You told her that 'people can live a hundred years without really living for a minute'. Logan, take your own advice. You could live forever in Texas, but without her, would you really be _living_ at all?"

"Visit me sometime, okay? I'll try to get back here to see you," Logan said, ignoring her comment.

"Logan..."

"Honor, I heard you, now let it go. Just tell me goodbye."

She hugged him tightly around the neck and he placed a kiss on his cheek. He didn't fully realize until now how much he would miss his sister. She had always been his support, his best friend, and now he would have to deal without her. With one final squeeze, he forced himself to slip out of the car.

Grabbing his carry on bag, he walked towards his father's private plane. He would be flying with a few of his father's employees, none of which he really had any desire to talk to. As he got closer to the plane, it finally hit him that he was actually going to Texas. He would be running a newspaper and finding a new life, all without her.

He reached the steps to the plane and paused. Glancing back at the car, he saw Honor watching him with tears sliding down her cheeks. He shot her a wink and she offered him a watery smile. With a nervous, sad feeling, he placed his foot on the first step of the plane and began to climb.


	28. Have A Little Faith In Me

Rory opened the door to her apartment and tossed her bookbag on the ground. It had been a long, tiring day. She had spent her time trying to catch up with her classes and the paper, but it was really no use. As soon as she found herself actually concentrating, a thought of Logan would creep into her mind and she would have to leave the room.

Everytime she had written the date down, tears had welled up in her eyes. Today was the day he was leaving. She wouldn't see him for at least another year and the thought made her physically ill. She had wanted to call him since the last time they talked, but had decided against it. Just hearing his voice made her start all over again, not that she had made that much progess anyway.

Her mother was getting better. She was at home now and Luke was taking care of her. They still talked occasionally, but not like they used to. Rory would call and check in on her, but more often than not she ended up chatting with Luke instead. As much as she _wanted_ to forgive her mother, everytime she thought about what she did, her heart seemed to shatter again.

Sighing, she walked into her room and sank down on the bed. Her boxes still sat hopefully unpacked on the floor. She silently decided that she would unpack them tomorrow. As she was staring at them, one in particular caught her eye. She dropped down on the floor and pulled out the picture she had taken from their old apartment. It had gathered dust over the weeks and she gently whiped it off with her fingertips.

There, staring back at her, were the ghosts of who they used to be. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like that. She realized she couldn't smile like that unless she was with him, it was the smile of a girl who was in love. Carrying it over to the mirror, she compared herself to the girl in the picture. She had lost a lot of weight and her skin had become a pasty white. Her hair, which used to hold a brillant shine, was now dull and unkept.

She refused to cry as she placed it back in the box and covered it with clothing. She had to get over him, especially now. Because now there was no chance she was going to run into him on the street, no chance that she would pass him while driving on the highway. He was on his way to Texas and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Her cellphone rang and she pulled out of her pocket. 'Mom' flashed on the caller id and she flipped it open.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"I'm doing better."

"That's good," Rory paused, "Maybe I'll come visit this weekend."

"I'd like that, kid."

"Okay."

"Are you alright? You sound really down."

Rory almost laughed at the question. When was the last time she had sounded up?

"Today's just not a good day."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"It's the day, isn't it?"

"_The_ day?" Rory asked.

"The day he's leaving for Texas."

"Yes, it is," Rory replied softly.

"I'm sorry Rory, in more ways than you know."

For the first time, Rory allowed herself to hear the upset tone in her mother's voice. For the first time, she felt herself almost forgiving her.

"I know you are. I just...miss him that's all."

"I know, and if I could fix this Rory, you know I would. I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand, mom. I think I'm actually starting to understand."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"This doesn't mean..."

Lorelai cut her off, "That you have completely forgiven me, got it."

"But I'm getting there," Rory assured her.

"I'm glad."

"I have to go, mom. I'll see you this weekend."

"Alright, bye Rory."

Rory closed her phone and fell backwards onto the bed. Maybe she was finally ready to start forgiving her mother. Lorelai had only done what she had thought was best for her daughter, but Rory still couldn't stop the anger that boiled inside of her, and she still couldn't shake the feeling of complete betrayal. Someday. Someday the two of them would be able to put the situation behind them. Rory knew deep inside when that day would be: the day she was able to forget about Logan.

She wondered how he would like Texas. He had never seemed like a southern guy to her. He liked the hustle and bustle of the northern cities, like New York. When they would stay up late talking, that's where they had discussed living. Rory had been in love with the idea. As much as she adored Stars Hollow, the city was a challenge. She loved challenges, maybe that was why she had fallen for Logan so fast.

"Rory!" Paris's voice called from the living room.

"What?"

"I'm going to grab something to eat, you want to come?"

Rory considered the offer for a second before deciding against it, "That's okay, you go."

"You can't mope around here forever you know."

"Yes Paris, I know. Have fun."

"Whatever. I'll be back late. Call if you decide to move on with your life."

"I'll do that," Rory grumbled as the door clicked shut.

She got up from the bed and walked into their small living room. Paris had left the television on and she sat down to try and distract herself, but that idea was completely unsucessful. Turning it off, she grabbed her newest novel, curled up in a ball, and began to read, but thoughts of him kept racing through her head. She tossed the book on the coffee table and took to staring at the patterns on the ceiling.

"I'm sitting at home staring at a ceiling," Rory muttered to herself, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

A knock at the door forced her to get up from the couch. Irritated, she stomped over and flung it open forcefully. And then she stared, stunned, at the open doorway as her brain tried to catch up with her eyes. There, right there in front of her, was Logan, _her_ Logan. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, with that gorgeous smirk plastered on his face. Her heart pounded in her chest and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her reaction must have been amusing, because a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Hey Ace," he greeted simply.

"What...Why?" Rory stammered.

He interrupted her by stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands.

"I_ love _you," he murmered as his lips came crashing down on her's.


	29. It Feels Like Home

**AN: No, it wasn't a dream. Geez, I'm not _that _mean, haha. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome. So here you go, read and review.**

Logan felt himself forgetting everything except what his lips felt like on her's. He had the sudden feeling that everything was right with world. This was the way things were supposed to be. Him and her were meant to be together, _always_. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize that nothing, no matter who or what it was, could ever compare to _his_ Ace. She felt so perfect in his arms, like she was meant to be there, and he suddently realized that they had felt empty with her.

When they finally pulled apart, she still looked stunned, but a grin was stretched across her face. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged tightly as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Why aren't you in Texas?" she asked softly.

"Too many tornadoes," he replied playfully.

She laughed and pulled away in mock anger, but he grabbed her arm and pulled him back into his embrace.

"Let's sit down, Ace," he told her, motioning to the couch.

_-------------------------_

_Logan climbed the steps of the plane as memories of Rory raced through his head. He remembered everything, from the first time they met to the last time they kissed. He painfully recalled the look on her face when he had walked in that night, she had looked stricken, broken. She had been stopping the kiss when he walked in. She had said that she loved him to Jess's face, but that didn't make the hurt go away._

_He remembered how they laughed and the witty remarks they tossed back and forth. Her coffee addiction, her work ethic, and the way she ran her fingers through his hair. The day most stuck in his mind was when she had come to his room to say that 'no strings attached' deal wasn't working anymore. At first, he had been upset, even angry. She had agreed to it afterall. But the anger faded, and fright took over. Losing her wasn't an option, so she became his first, and only, girlfriend._

_-------------------------_

"You never answered my question, why aren't you in Texas?"

"Sure I did. Tornadoes, remember Ace?"

"The fact that there are tornadoes in Texas is not a reason."

"Why not?"

Rory smiled, "Because I said so."

"Fine. I already gave you my second reason too."

"Did you now?"

"Yes," he said, kissing her gently, "I love you, Ace."

"I love you too," she paused, "Wait, that's your _second_ reason?"

Logan laughed, "I really don't like tornadoes."

She layed back into his chest and he pulled his arms around her. Holding her in his arms again felt like...home. It felt like everything was finally back where it was supposed to be. Without her, he was broken, just a piece of himself. With her, he was whole again. He felt her eyes on him and he glanced down into her striking smile.

"What?" he asked.

"I missed you," she replied quietly.

"I missed you too Ace, more than you could ever imagine."

She was silent for a few seconds, but her eyes never left his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Rory," he told her firmly, yet gently, "That's all in the past now. We're forgetting about it and moving on."

"But I want you to know..."

"Ace, I know. It's okay."

_-------------------------_

_He walked in the plane where his father's workers were already seated. They didn't even glance up as he walked to the back and took his seat. Honor's words to him kept running through his mind, "Logan, take your own advice. You could live forever in Texas, but without her, would you really be living at all?"_

_Would he really be living at all? The answer was simple. And suddenly it dawned on him what he was doing. He was leaving the only girl he ever loved to go to Texas, just because she made a mistake, a mistake she was obviously regretting everyday. As he pictured her in his mind, he knew he couldn't leave her. She was falling apart right infront of his face and he was the only one who could pick her back up._

_-------------------------_

He gently pulled her up into a sitting position again and looked into her eyes. It felt so good to see her eyes sparkle again. All he had seen in them recently was pain and regret. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it.

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked.

"Stupid question, Huntzberger."

He laughed, "Sorry, Ace."

Reaching into his pocket he produced the diamond ring. He had kept it hidden away in his room for the duration of the breakup. He assumed that somewhere deep inside, he had always known that they would be together again. He slipped it on to her bare finger and smiled, before pulling her in to a knee weakening kiss.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and he wiped them away quickly.

"No more crying Ace, at least for a little while."

She laughed through her tears and he smirked. _She's beautiful, _he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"When?" she asked.

"When what?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Twelve days. Don't tell me you forgot already."

"But you canceled everything!"

"And now I uncancelled everything."

She turned to stare at him, her mouth hanging open in amazement. He laughed at her expression and planted a kiss on her forehead. On the way to her apartment, he had made a dozen phonecalls to get the wedding in place again. Re-invitations were on there way to guests' houses at that very moment.

"I didn't mail out one invitation though."

"Which one? Your parents'?"

"And miss that show? No way."

"Then which one?"

"Your mom's. I thought you'd want to tell her in person."

She paused, "I think that's a good idea."

_-------------------------_

_He loved Rory Gilmore. She may have broken his heart, but he decided he had to swallow his pain. He had hurt her before, so he guessed, in a second grade kind of way, that they were even now._

_Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked off the plane without looking back. The other men didn't even notice as he hurried back down the steps. To his surprise, the car was still parked off to the side and Honor was leaning out of the door, a huge smile on her face._

_"I knew you'd come back!" she called._

_He just shook his head in amazement as he walked back to the car._

_"How?" he asked._

_"Because when you care about something, Logan Huntzberger, you can't let it go. Your luggage is still in the trunk."_

_"And what if I wouldn't have come back? I would've had no clothes."_

_"You not coming back wasn't an option. I was all ready to go and drag you off that plane."_

_Logan smirked as he pulled her into a hug._

_-------------------------_

"I missed you, Logan."

He smiled, "You said that already."

"I know, but once wasn't enough."

He laughed and stroked her hair thoughtfully.

"We need to get you moved out of here."

"That should be easy."

"Why's that?"

"My boxes are still packed."

The words made him happy and sad at the same time. He didn't know that feeling was actually possible. She had been waiting for him, boxes packed, for all this time. It upset him that he had waited so long to return to her and the regret was heavy on his shoulders. But it made him happy to think that she had loved him enough to hold on.

"Alright, Ace. We'll get those in the car then."

"I didn't think you were going to come back."

"Then why the packed boxes?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm a hopeless romantic," she replied, rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Ace, I could've never left. You're too important to me. And Honor did a good job knocking some sense into my head."

"Remind me to thank Honor."

"Will do."

_-------------------------_

_"Thank you, Honor, for everything."_

_"Your very welcome. Now go get your girl back"_

_-------------------------_

He had his girl back and he was never letting her go again. Following her into the bedroom of the dreary apartment, he grabbed the first box he saw. A picture nearly fell out of it, but he caught it with one hand. Glancing at it, he saw it was the photo that had been missing from their apartment. He loved that picture and he found himself staring at it intently.

When he glanced up, he made immediate eye contact with Rory whose eyes were shining with happy tears.

"Let's go home, Ace."

"Let's go _home_."


	30. You Put My Pieces Back Together

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. No, it's not over quite yet. I've still got a few more chapters in me. I absolutely love writing this story. Okay, here we go again. I stole Paris's penguin movie from the last Gilmore Girls episode. I couldn't resist, it just fit in so well. Read and review, please!**

"Ace, do we have to?" Logan groaned as he placed a pile of her books on the shelf.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because it's my favorite movie of all time!" Rory announced, grinning at the television.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have problems with singing little men."

"They aren't little men, they're oompa loompas."

"There's a difference?" Logan asked.

"A big difference."

"Can't we watch a movie with no oompa loompas?"

"What good is a movie with no oompa loompas?" Rory asked.

"Ace," Logan groaned in return.

"Fine. We'll watch The Wizard of Oz."

"What is with you and singing little men?"

"They aren't little men, they're munchkins!"

"Which are also known little men who sing," Logan explained, laughing.

"Mean!"

"No oompa loompas, munchkins, or anything else little and singing."

"We could always watch Paris's penguin movie..."

"Oompas loompas it is."

"Thank you," Rory said sweetly as she put in the dvd.

Logan walked over to the televsion and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rory felt shivers run up and down her spine as he kissed the back of her neck. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She couldn't believe it had only been a day since he knocked on her door. They had talked and laughed like nothing ever happened as they moved her back into the apartment, stealing kisses along the way. She had missed his company, his sarcastic remarks, the way his hands felt on her shoulders.

"I really hate this movie," he whispered in her ear.

"Get used to it, mister."

Logan laughed and pulled her onto the couch. She nestled herself in his arms ad he ran his hand lightly up and down her arm. She was in love, more now than ever. He was everything she had always wanted: sweet, determined, smart, funny. Whenever he was around, she morphed into a better version of herself. Now she realized why she wasn't able to get along with him. He was her other half.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked.

"You."

"Good or bad?" he joked.

"Bad," she replied with mock seriousness.

"I'm hurt, Ace."

She leaned up and kised him gently and he tightened his embrace around her.

"We have to get ready to see your mom soon."

Rory sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Are you worried?"

"A little."

He paused and she looked at him nervously. She didn't want Lorelai to drive him away, she didn't know what she would do if he left again. They had just found their way back to each other and her mother was the only person who had the ability to tear them apart. Lorelai had sounded like she changed her tune when Rory was breaking and Logan was out of the picture, but what would her reaction be now?

Suddenly, Logan's lips made contact with her's and he offered her a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ace," he said, "Unless this movie drives me away."

Rory squeezed his hand, relieved, then glanced back at the televsion.

"I guess I can turn it off while we get ready."

"I knew there was a reason why we're engaged."

Rory laughed sarcastically as she pressed stop on the dvd player.

"Someday you are going to sit through that entire movie."

Logan grinned, "Only if you tie me to that couch."

Rory cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Don't give me any ideas, Huntzberger."

He held his hands up in a mock surrender as he walked into the bedroom. She followed him inside and sat down on the bed as he selected his clothes. She had missed the simple times like these, when they could just relax around the house, sending comments back and forth and laughing together. All in all, she had just missed_ him_. The way he always made her laugh, the way one kiss could make all her worries disappear.

He turned around and walked over to her. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he shot her a smirk before walking out the bedroom. She got up and strolled to her closet, grinning as the wedding dress bag caught her eye. She selected a pair of jeans and her favorite red top. As she was brushing her hair, Logan waltzed back in and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You should call your mom, let her know we'll be leaving soon."

She was silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She looked at their relflexion in mirror. Her, standing strong under his embrace, and him, glancing down at her with a soft concern in his eyes. And she knew the answer from then on would always be the same thing.

"I'm okay."

"Good. Just remember I'm here, Ace."

"I know."

He kissed the back of her head before leaving her alone once more. He was there and he was never leaving again. They had something special, him and her, and nothing was going to come between them anymore.

She dialed her mom's number and listened as it rang in her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, I'll be on my way soon."

"Good kid, I can't wait to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Lorelai replied.

"Good. Is Luke there?"

"Yes, he is."

Rory paused, "Tell him to stay until I get there."

"Okay."

"Bye mom."

"See you soon."

She closed her phone and glanced in the mirror once more. Even from just a day with Logan, her color was starting to return. Her appetite, which had been long missing, had come back quickly. School and the paper were enjoyable again and things were on their way up. It would take awhile to put all the pieces back in place, but the picture in the puzzle was visible now.

"You ready to go, Ace?" Logan asked, peeking his head in the room.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse."

"You got it."

He disappeared from sight and Rory snagged her purse from the closet. When she walked back out into the living room, he immediately tucked his arm around her waist.

"Let's roll, Ace."

_Ace_. It felt so good to hear that again.


	31. A Chance For Complete

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I think this story is going to end up being a _little_ bit longer than I expected. I can't help it, I love writing it. No more than 40, just to give you some type of idea. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read and review!**

By the time they pulled into Lorelai's driveway, Logan noticed Rory looked as pale as a ghost. He had no idea what she was going to say, let alone how Lorelai was going to react. They pulled to a stop and Logan gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She offered him a small smile, which he quickly turned into a big one by shooting her a smirk.

"Why do I feel like I've done this before?" she said, trying to joke.

"I don't know, Ace," Logan replied, "You ready for this?"

She paused, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Logan turned off the car and they walked towards the door. He kept his arm tucked around her waist in silent reasurrance. When they reached the door, she paused for a second before opening it up and entering. He followed behind her, his heart beginning to pound nervously in his chest.

"Mom? Luke?"

"Just a second!" Lorelai yelled back from upstairs.

"Logan..." Rory whispered, her voice quavering, "No matter what she says..."

He stopped her, "I know, Ace. No worries."

She nodded as they heard footsteps starting down the stairs. As soon as Lorelai came into vision, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face took on a shocked expression, a slightly angry one, then rather sad, and finally a small smile played on her lips. Logan was amazed that a person could go through so many emotions in five seconds.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, "Are you going to move?"

He came down beside her and came to a halt just as she had a few seconds earlier. He only went through one emotion though, and he hurried down to greet them with a huge smile on his face. Logan remembered their conversation in the hospital and smiled thankfully as Luke shook his hand.

"Are you...? Does this mean...?" Luke stuttered.

"Yes," Rory smiled, "We're engaged again."

"And the wedding?" Luke asked.

Rory looked up at her mother, "Same time. Same place."

Logan watched Lorelai's expression change from fake happiness to sheer sadness and his heart ached for Rory. His fiance's hopeful eyes fell in silent disappointment and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her taking deep breaths beneath him and he felt like holding her and never letting go. How could Lorelai stand there and look at them like that? She might not care about their relationship, but didn't Rory's feelings mean anything to her?

"We should go," Rory said quietly, turning towards the door.

"Rory..." Luke began.

"No," Rory paused, then stared angrily at her mother, "Why can't you just be happy for me? Is that so hard to do? We're in love and you can't change that, no matter how hard you try. You gave it your best shot and you failed. I don't care if you come to my wedding, I'll be fine without you."

"Rory, no. I just..." Lorelai stopped, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just want to protect you."

"Lorelai, you don't have to protect her. I love her," Logan replied, frustrated.

"Do you?"

"More than anything."

"I thought you finally saw at the hospital, mom. I thought when I told you everything he did for me that you finally understood, but I guess not. I guess all that talk about gettng him back for me was lies, all lies. You weren't sorry at all, were you? You just said that because you thought he was out of my life. But guess what? He never got on the plane, he came back because he loves me."

Logan looked at his bitter fiance and immediatly turned her back towards the door. Her shoulders began to heave in angry sobs and he pulled her into him. He couldn't believe that Lorelai was treating them the same way all over again. He thought that maybe she would see how much they cared about each other, but he guessed that was too much to ask. Rubbing Rory's back slowly, he helped her walk towards the car.

"I can't believe her," Rory murmered.

"Me either, Ace. I'm sorry."

"No. I don't need her, all I need is you. I thought that maybe if she could be happy for us, I could forgive her. But I guess neither one of those things is going to happen."

"Maybe she'll come around."

"I doubt it," Rory replied.

As he was opening the car door for Rory, Logan felt an hand on his arm. He turned around and looked into the watery eyes of Lorelai.

"Come with me," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I want you take a walk with me."

"Mom..." Rory began.

Logan cut her off, "No, it's fine. Let's go."

They walked down the driveway and starting walking towards the town. Lorelai was silent and Logan began wondering if she was ever going to talk. What could she possibly want? He decided not to try and figure it out, because he learned long ago that Lorelai Gilmore was unpredictable.

"You scare me," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because your too perfect, yet not perfect at all."

"Excuse me?"

"You do _everything_ right. The ring, the proposal, the wedding, the dresses, the presents, the trips, _everything._ And yet, you make mistakes all the time. Breaking up with her without telling her, for example, and the bridesmaids. And everytime you fight she falls apart, because you do everything right before you do everything wrong."

He was speechless. What was it about Lorelai that could make him speechless? How was he supposed to respond to that? He finally saw why Lorelai didn't want him with Rory. She thought he was going to tear apart her daughter. But didn't she understand that he loved Rory? Why couldn't she see that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore?

"I'm not going to make anymore mistakes."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I _love_ her Lorelai."

"I think you _care_ about her, but love? You?"

"You don't even know me! You never gave me a chance."

"I know you."

"How? How could you possibly know me?"

"I had one of you, Rory's father. The kind of guy that can make you feel wonderful, yet crush you the very next day."

So there it was, the reason behind everything. He reminded Lorelai of Christopher. But he wasn't like that. He was in love, for_ real_. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rory. He wanted to wake up to her everyday and hold her in his arms. There was nothing he wanted more than to know that when he came home she would be there waiting for him. He wanted the world for her: success, happiness, and_ love_. He could give her love.

"I'm not Christopher."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I came back."

The words seemed to hit home and Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks. Logan paused a few feet ahead of her and they stood silently for a few minutes.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Logan said quietly.

"Are you going to take care of her, Logan? _Really_ take care of her?"

"More than that. I would do anything for her."

He turned to face Lorelai and looked into her eyes. She seemed to be making a decision as she cocked her head slightly to the side. Logan didn't let his stare falter as his brown eyes challenged her blue ones. He couldn't help but notice that her gaze had the same stubburn expression as Rory's did. Finally, her eyes softened and she even gave him a small smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I'm incapable of love."

Lorelai paused, "I think I see that now."

"So you'll come to the wedding?" Logan asked hopefully.

She nodded, "And I'll even smile."

Logan laughed softly and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the family, Logan."

They made their way back to the house, where Rory was waiting in the driveway. As soon as she saw them, a smile lit up her face and she raced into Logan's arms. He closed them around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, Ace," Logan said, smiling at Lorelai, "Everything's okay."

Rory moved over to hug her mother and Logan couldn't help but grin. They were finally reunited again, the mother and daughter team he had grown to respect. They had something that not many families had and he didn't want that to fall apart. Rory was special and he realized now that her mother was too. Rory turned back towards him and he kissed her gently on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come inside, I'll make some coffee," Lorelai offered.

"That sounds good, mom."

They walked towards the door. Rory looked up at him and smiled and he knew that she was truly happy now. She could be in love without worrying about her mother. He knew that her wedding day would now be complete. In turn, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off _his_ shoulders. All he wanted afterall was for Rory to be happy. Tilting up her chin, he planted a small kiss on her lips, and smirked.


	32. We'll Make It, I Swear

**AN: I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Again thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Here's the next chapter, hopefully I'll get more up today. Read and review, please!**

Logan was roused early by a persistent knocking on the door. Groaning, he rolled over and tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. He glanced over at Rory, who was still sleeping soundly and decided to get up before it woke her too. Gently, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before silently getting out of bed.

He got quickly got dressed and hurried out into the living room. Pulling the door open, he immediatly looked into the angry eyes of his father.

"Why are you here?" Mitchum yelled.

"I live here," Logan replied, "And keep your voice down, Rory's sleeping."

"Do you really think I care what Rory is doing?" Mitchum asked bitterly as he walked into the apartment.

Logan shut the door behind his father and then turned to face him.

"It's six o'clock in the morning. Couldn't this wait until later?"

"No! Logan, you're supposed to be in Texas!"

"I'm not going to Texas."

"If you think that you are sadly mistaking."

"I'm staying here. I'm marrying Rory."

"You are not marrying that girl!"

"If you think that, _you_ are sadly mistaking," Logan replied angrily.

"She cheated on you!"

"She made a mistake under pressure from her mother. We've moved on and we're getting married."

Logan turned and walked into the kitchen, hoping his father would disappear, but he knew that was too much to hope for. Mitchum's footsteps followed closely behind him. Attempting to ignore him, Logan poured himself a cup of coffee and refused to turn around.

"Maybe I can't stop you from getting married, Logan. But you will go to Texas, even I have to wait until after your wedding. My men can handle it for that long."

Logan slammed his coffee on the counter and whipped around to glare into his father's eyes.

"I am not going to Texas! I'm staying here, with my soon to be wife! Do you understand?"

"I don't think you understand," Mitchum replied, eerily calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to support Rory, Logan."

"I understand that, but I can support her without being in Texas."

"No, you can't. Because I have the ability to stop you from getting a job in your field for the rest of your life. I can make it so that in order to get a job, you would have to go back to college, and we all know you don't want to do that. Not only can I stop you from getting a job, but Rory as well. And if you love this girl as much as you say you do, you want her to live her dream. Her dream is journalism, Logan. Understand?"

Logan couldn't speak, he couldn't move. His feet seemed frozen to that spot in the kitchen. His father was determined to tear their marriage apart. Logan could live with pursuing another career, but Rory? All Rory had ever wanted to do was be a journalist. He wanted nothing less for her. Mitchum was powerful enough to stop her from achieving her dream. As much as Logan didn't want to believe it, Mithum Huntzberger could do that.

"I'll give you time for a honeymoon. Two months after your wedding you will leave for Texas."

"Why Texas? Why can't it be New York, somewhere closer?"

Mitchum shook his head, "I need you in Texas."

"All you need to do is seperate me and Rory."

Mitchum shrugged, "Possibly."

"It's not going to work. No matter how far apart we are, we're still going to be okay."

"We'll see. After a year or more in Texas, we'll see how close you two are."

Logan was fuming, "And what if she comes with me?"

"She still has Yale to finish, Logan. Plus she would be a distraction to your work, and then I'll have to ruin her career."

"You're a jackass."

"So I've heard."

"Get out of my apartment," Logan growled, "And if you show up at the wedding I swear I'll hit you so hard..."

"Oh, don't worry about that Logan, the only person in this family who is going to get anywhere near Martha's Vineyard is Honor."

"Good. Because she's the only one I like. Now get out!"

Mitchum turned, grinning, and walked out of the apartment.

Logan slowly sank down in a chair and burried his head in his hands. So that was it. Two months after their marriage, he would be forced to go to Texas, leaving Rory behind. He would miss their first year of marriage, their anniversary, _everything_. And the worst part was, there was nothing he could to do stop it. His father had all the leverage, he had threatened Rory's career.

"Logan..." Rory's soft voice said.

He looked up to see her standing in front of him, tears pouring down her cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her crying again. He had just put her back together, leave it to his father to tear her down again. He rose from his chair and walked over to her and pulled her into his chest. Gently, he stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"You heard?" he whispered.

"Everything."

"I'm sorry, Ace."

"It's not your fault."

"We'll make it, you know," Logan said, holding her out at arm's length.

"How do you know?" Rory asked tearfully.

"Because I love you. It's that simple."

"I love you too, but I don't want you to go, Logan."

"I don't want to go either, Ace, but I really don't have an option."

"I can go into another field."

"No! Rory, I don't want you to go into anything else. Journalism is your dream, it's what you want, so that is what you are going to have."

"But..."

"No buts. We'll visit a lot and we'll call. We'll make it, I promise."

"I don't want to just 'make it'."

"Ace, I promise you, everything will be okay. I'll do everything I can to get out of this, but if I can't, I want you to know that it will all work out. We're in love and that's all that counts, no matter how far apart we are."

She was silent and he pulled her into his embrace again.

"Let's not worry about it anymore," Logan murmered, "Let's enjoy our wedding and our time together and when the time comes we'll worry about it. Live for the moment, Ace."

She paused, "Okay," she said into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She stepped away from him and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently, which she quickly turned into a deep, passionate kiss. He tucked his arms around her waist as she wrapped her's around his neck. He loved kissing this girl. It made him feel that no matter what, everything was going to work out, that as long as they had each other, nothing could harm him. When they stepped apart, she was smiling, but a sadness was still tucked away in her eyes.

"Live for the moment," she said.

He winked and guided her over to the couch. He sat down and she cuddled up to next him. He absentmindedly played with her hair as her fingers traced circles on his knee. He was trying desperately to take his own advice, to live for the moment, but all he could think about was leaving her. All he could think about was spending mornings like these alone in a strange apartment.

"You hate tornadoes," Rory said quietly.


	33. Say You'll Love Me Forever

"Ace, what do you have in here?" Logan grunted as he hoisted her suitcase into his car.

"Necessities"

"I wasn't aware that everything in our apartment was a necessity."

"Not _everything_, just _my_ things," Rory replied.

He grinned and gave her a kiss on his way back to the front of the car. It was five days before their wedding and they were leaving for Martha's Vineyard. Rory couldn't believe that it was finally here. In five days she would be married to the man of her dreams, in five days she would be the happiest woman in the world. She was almost able to forget that two months after their wedding, Logan would be forced to leave for Texas. She was almost able to forget that she would have to spend a year or more apart from him. Almost, but not quite.

"Coming, Ace?" Logan asked.

"I don't think the whole thing would work without me," she joked, sliding into the car.

He closed the door behind her and walked to the driver's side. Leaning over, he kissed her before starting the car and pulling out onto the road. They would arrive in Martha's Vineyard that night on a normal flight, because Mitchum had cut off access to his plane. Rory didn't mind. She could live without the private planes and fancy cars, all she needed was Logan.

"I can't wait to see this place in person," Rory said.

"You'll love it, Ace. The hotel is beautiful and the location, well, pictures don't do it justice."

"I'm sure."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Logan twirled her hair gently with one hand. Rory never felt more relaxed than when she was with him. He had this amazing ability to make everything in the world disappear except them. All her worries about the wedding and Texas seemed to vanish as his fingers carressed her hair, then softly ran across her cheek.

"When are your mom and Luke coming up?" Logan asked.

"Two days. Lane and Paris are coming with them."

Logan nodded, but remained silent, and suddenly the silence wasn't so comfortable anymore. Rory could tell by the distant look in his eyes that he was thinking about Texas. He could say he was living for the moment all he wanted, but she knew that it was still on his mind. As much as it hurt her knowing he would be leaving, she knew he was hurting worse. He had to go to a strange place and work with people he had never even met. He had to leave her, his sister, and his friends all behind.

"Look Logan," Rory began, "I know what you're thinking about, but if any two people in the world can get through this, it's us."

"I know that," Logan said quietly, "I just...I don't want to miss anything."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

"Logan..."

"We'll make it. That's all that matters, right?"

"Right," Rory replied, trying to convince herself as well as him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Ace."

"If you didn't go, would it really be impossible for me to get a job?"

Logan exaled loudly, "No. I'm sure you could get a job, but not anywhere big. My father has connections, connections that you couldn't even begin to imagine. Not only that, but all he would have to do is print some article about how you don't have 'it', no matter how big of a lie that is. His opinion is important to people, God knows why. I know you want a big job, you want to work somewhere that's important, but Mitchum Huntzberger could prevent that. He's a powerful man."

Rory paused, "I see."

"I'm sorry, Rory. If there was anything I could do..."

"I know."

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?"

She nodded and he grabbed her hand. She pushed all thoughts of his leaving from her mind and concentrated on their wedding. It would be beautiful, and perfect, no matter what the events afterwards had in store for them. They were in love and they were getting married, and at that moment that was all that mattered.

Her ringing cellphone interrupted her thoughts and she fished it out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid," Lorelai's voice greeted, "Where are you?"

"We're almost to the airport."

"Good. I was just calling to see how you were holding up."

"I'm excited."

"Not about the wedding, Rory," Lorelai said.

Rory was silent.

"Look kid, I know your scared of losing him, but even though he'll be in Texas, he's not really going anywhere. I know I thought he would in the beginning, but I was wrong, and I'll be the first one to admit that. You two have something special and I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. Just hang in there and everything will work out. You're in love,_ real _love, and you'll be alright."

"Thanks mom," Rory said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and quickly wiped tears from her eyes. She didn't realize how much she had missed her mother's calm reassurance. Lorelai had a way of making whatever she said sound like the truth. That ability had worked against Rory before, but now it was one of the only things holding her together, that and Logan's loving smile.

"What did your mom have to say?"

Rory paused, "Exactly what we've been saying all along."

Logan sent her a confused look, then an understanding one took over.

"I love you, Ace."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

They pulled into the airport and parked the car. Logan went to get a luggage carrier while Rory waited by the vehicle. This was it. In a few hours they would be on a plane to Martha's Vineyard. In a few days Logan Huntzberger would be her husband.

When he returned she reached out and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart, he smirked at her and stroked her hair.

"It really _is_ going to be okay," Rory told him.

"I thought we weren't talking about this anymore."

"We aren't. I just wanted to tell you that."

Logan looked deep into her eyes and Rory felt his gaze all through her body. He seemed to be looking straight into her heart.

"I'm going to try and get out of this," he said.

"I know, but that's nearly impossible, we both know that."

Logan nodded, "A year, Ace."

"A year," she repeated quietly.

As they stood there in the airport parking lot, a calm acceptance blanketed the both of them. Rory suddenly felt that maybe a year didn't matter that much. Afterall, what was a year out of the rest of their lives? His arm suddenly found its away around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore, for real this time, at least until after the wedding," Logan murmered.

Rory nodded, "I agree."

"Good."

They began putting their baggage on the carrier. When they were finished, Logan covered her shoulders with one arm and began pushing the carrier with the other. Rory felt like everything was finally back in place. Mitchum could take him away, but that wasn't going to change anything between them. Love was forever, no matter what the distance, no matter for how long.


	34. Living For The Moment

**AN: Just a happy chapter, because you all deserve one! Just enjoy it and I promise there is a reason behind all my meaness. Just stick with me, you guys are great. Please read and review! And I'm sorry I'm so mean, haha.**

"I can't get over how gorgeous this place is!" Rory exclaimed two days later.

She was standing on the beach, her toes digging into the sand as she gazed out on the water. Logan walked up behind her and placing a hand on her back, kissed her gently on the cheek. The past days had been absolute bliss for Rory. The first night Logan had set up a dinner on the beach for the two of them. They had watched the sun set and had ended up staying out late, just enjoying each other's company. The hotel was absoutely beautiful, as was the room they would be sharing. Preparations were going perfectly and from the spot where she stood, Rory could see the white cover for the wedding blowing in the breeze.

"I'm glad you like it, Ace," Logan told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I love it," Rory replied as she leaned back into his chest.

"Your mom and Luke should be arriving soon."

"I told them we'd be on the beach," Rory replied.

"Good," Logan whispered into her ear, "Because I really don't feel like leaving."

Rory remained silent, but enlaced her fingers in his.

"Thank you preparing all this," she told him.

"You're just lucky to have me, Ace," Logan joked.

She laughed and took a pretend step away, before he pulled her back into him and kissed the back of her neck lovingly.

"Don't think you can get back on my good side that easily," Rory murmered.

Logan laughed and turned her towards him before sending his lips crashing down on her's. It was one of those kisses that made Rory's world spin. She felt perfect and helpless at the same time as he carressed her lips with his own. When they pulled apart, Rory stared at him, slightly dazed.

"Back on your good side yet?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Rory said sweetly.

And suddenly, she knew that all she needed was the knowledge that she would be the recipient of kisses like that for the rest of her life. She was in love: real,_ true _love. The kind of love that made her feel like she didn't need anyone else except the man at her side.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked.

"You."

"Oh really? What about me?"

Rory paused, not really knowing how to explain it.

"That bad, huh?" Logan said playfully, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, that's it," Rory laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Aww, look how cute they are!" Lorelai's voice called.

The couple turned around to see Lorelai and Luke coming towards them, Lane and Paris not far behind.

"Hey mom," Rory replied.

The foursome reached where Logan and Rory were standing and Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug.

"It really is beautiful here," Lorelai said, glancing around the beach.

"Beautiful is an understatement," Lane added.

"Did you have a good flight?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes," Paris began sarcastically, "Let me tell you all about it. First we..."

"Paris!" Rory interrupted her, "It's good to see you!"

"What?" Paris asked, confused.

Rory just smiled as she hugged her friend, relieved that she had prevented one of Paris's famous rants. She noticed Logan stifling a laugh out of the corner of her eye and made a point to step on his foot lightly in warning.

"So, have you been to your rooms?"

"No, the nice people in the hotel took all our things, so we could come right out here and see you! They really are nice those people, they even gave us mints, I'm not sure why though."

"Maybe it was hint," Rory joked.

Lorelai's hand flew to her chest, "I'm hurt!"

"Or maybe they were just being nice," Rory recovered.

"Coffee would've been nice."

Rory rolled her eyes, "There's coffee makers in the rooms."

"Thank God," Luke spoke up, "Because if I had to listen to one more rant about coffee I..."

"You what?" Lorelai challenged innocently.

"Nothing, because you have complete control over me."

"Hah! I knew it!"

Rory smiled as she slipped her arm through Logan's. Everything was finally coming together. She had the love her life at her side, ready to marry her in a brief three days. Her mother and Luke actually looked happy for the first time in a long time. Not only that, but Rory felt at ease in Lorelai's company again. Her best friends, Lane and Paris, were there to support her, like they always were.

"When is Christopher getting in?" Lorelai asked.

"He said he'd be coming in tomorrow."

"And your family?" Luke inquired.

Logan physically winced, "Honor should be coming in tomorrow, too."

"Your parents still aren't coming, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't want them here, I never did."

"Gee, can't see why..." Paris muttered.

"Me either," Lorelai echoed.

Logan laughed as he started guiding Rory and the group back towards the hotel. Although he said he didn't want them there, Rory could still see the flash of hurt in his eyes whenever they were brought up. She knew that deep inside him, somewhere between the hatred and witty remarks, was a sadness and a need for them to accept him. She couldn't understand how parents could treat their son that way.

They dropped of Paris and Lane at their room, then walked Luke and Lorelai to their's. As soon as the door opened, Lorelai's eyes grew wide in amazement and Rory couldn't help but smile. Her mother raced into the room and jumped on the leather couch in excitement.

"I'm moving here!" she said, sinking into the cushions.

"I don't think the hotel allows that," Logan replied, smiling.

"I'll sneak in. They'll never know."

"I think the next people to use this room might notice," Luke explained, smiling.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Minor detail."

Rory laughed, "We'll leave you two here. If you need anything, call the room."

"You got it. Bye kid."

"Bye mom, bye Luke."

Logan waved his hand as they left the couple behind. Once in the hallway, Rory reached up and kissed him.

"It's going to be perfect," she told him.

"I know, Ace."

They walked hand in hand back to their room. Rory opened the curtains of their bedroom and the amazing view came into sight. She sat down on the bed and looked out at the water, a smile playing on her lips. Logan came up behind her and pulled her down on the bed. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he planted kisses on her from her forehead down to her neck.

_Three days..._


	35. Together And Apart

**AN: I am going to try really hard to get one more chapter up tonight after this one, but I'm not sure if I can. I don't want to stop writing this story ever, but I know it has to come eventually. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I love you guys! Alright, here we go again. Review please!**

Rory sat quietly in the chair as the make-up artist worked on her face. It was finally here. The day she had been waiting for, unknowingly, all her life. In just a couple of hours, she would be marrying Logan Huntzberger. Everything was perfect: the set-up on the beach was stunning, the weather outside was beautiful, and preparing was going smoothly.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Lorelai asked as the hairdresser finished curling her dark brown locks.

"I'm...anxious."

"Nervous?" Honor asked.

"Excited," Rory corrected.

"I know the feeling," Lane said, standing up from the bed in Rory and Logan's room.

"There!" the make-up artist exclaimed, "You look beautiful."

"Hair time!" Paris called, "Get moving."

"Geez Paris, calm down. We have hours."

Paris rolled her eyes, "That's what you think. Somebody has to keep you moving."

"I'm moving just fine," Rory mumbled as she moved over a chair.

"We're running out of time."

Rory rolled her eyes, "We have more than enough time."

But the truth was, she didn't know where time was going to. The past three days had been a whirlwind and she found herself trying to figure out where they had gone. In the back of mind, she couldn't help but wonder if the next two months would fly by just as fast. If, in the blink of an eye, she would wake up one morning and be alone.

She stopped the tears that threatened and made herself push the thought from her mind. They were taking one day at a time, enjoying having each other, not worrying about the future. This was her wedding day and all she wanted to think about was marrying the man she loved.

"Rory?" Lorelai's voice broke through her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Rory nodded, "I'm sure."

"Rory! Have I told you I absolutely love your dress lately?" Honor called.

Rory laughed, "Not lately."

"Well, I do!"

"Thanks Honor...for everything."

Honor poked her head back into the bedroom, "What?"

"For bring me and him back together, thank you for that."

"He wanted to all along, he just needed a little push that's all."

Rory paused, "Well, thank you for giving him that push."

"Your welcome," Honor replied, "And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about my dad."

"Me too," Rory replied quietly.

For the next hour, the hairdresser perfected Rory's gorgeous updo. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, while tiny tendrals framed her face. On her grandmother's insistance, a tiarra was propped up on her head. As reluctant as Rory had been to wear it, she couldn't help but admire how it looked now.

"Hey ladies, could you excuse us for a second?" Lorelai requested an hour before the wedding.

"Sure Lorelai," Lane replied as everyone filed out of the room.

Lorelai sat down in front of her daughter and took her hands.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married, my little girl," Lorelai began, "It seems like just yesterday you were at Chilton lugging that enormus bookbag around even after mommy told you it wasn't healthy. I know this may sound corny Rory, but I'm proud of you. You're smart, beautiful, talented, and successful. And to top it all off, you found a guy who you really love, a guy who would do anything for you. I'm sorry I tried to tear you two apart, I see now what a huge mistake that was. Just know that I'm happy for you and there is nobody in the world I would want you with more. Logan will take care of you, I know that now. I love you, Rory."

Rory felt tears dripping down her cheeks and Lorelai quickly wiped them away.

"Don't cry," Lorelai said through her own tears, "You'll ruin your make-up."

Rory laughed through watery eyes and looked at her mother in amazement.

"Thank you for changing your mind and for being there for me ever since you did. You are as stubburn as me and I know it was hard for you to see who Logan really is, but I'm glad you finally did. My wedding day wouldn't have been perfect without you here as my Maid of Honor."

Rory reached over and hugged her mother as she fought back happy tears. It had taken awhile, but her mother had finally come around. Rory had her best friend back and now everything was in place for her fairtytale wedding. The only thing that still haunted her was the knowledge that Logan would be gone shortly after the celebration.

"Your eyes got all cloudy all of the sudden," Lorelai observed, "What's going on?"

"I can't help thinking about..."

"Him leaving," Lorelai finished.

"Yes. I don't want him to go. I want us to have our first year...together."

"He does too, Rory."

"I know that and I hate his family for doing this to us."

"I hate them too, kid. I don't think anyone is too fond of them."

"I just...I don't know. Are we strong enough to make it?"

"Of course! Rory, if you made it through what I did, you can make it through anything."

"I want him to be there."

"He will be. He will _always_ be there."

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm getting married."

Lorelai paused and smiled, "You're getting married."

"Call everyone back in here. We need to get dressed."

Lorelai nodded as they both stood. The two held eye contact for a minute: mother and daughter sharing a quiet, knowing moment together. Finally, Lorelai turned back towards the door and Rory walked to the closet to retrieve her dress.

She pulled it out and unzipped the bag, staring lovingly at the beaded fabric. She remember vividly the day she had found it -- and what had happened afterwards. She recalled everything about their engagement: the happy beginning, the rocky middle, and now the perfect ending. The only thing that still ached in her heart was the uncertain future.


	36. Just To Be Near You

Logan adjusted his tie in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. He was getting married. Him, Logan Huntzberger, the guy who had never made a commitment before Rory, was getting _married_. Before he met her, marriage had never even crossed his mind. And now here he was, taking the ultimate step, and he wasn't the least bit regretful.

"I never in a million years would've thought you'd be the first one to get married," Colin commented, as if reading Logan's thoughts.

"I never thought I'd meet a girl like Rory," Logan replied.

"It's early," Finn groaned from the couch in his hotel room.

"And you're already hung over and drunk at the same time," Logan shot back.

Finn groaned again in response and burried his head in the couch.

"Let me straighten that for you," Josh offered, walking over and taking Logan's tie from his hands.

"Thanks."

Josh pulled and tugged for a second, before stepping back and patting Logan on the shoulders.

"You're all set."

"It's early," Finn groaned again.

"Shut up, Finn!" Robert yelled, walking into living room for the first time.

"Ahh, your voice," Finn complained, covering his ears.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at his friends' antics. As crazy and sometimes, as weird as they were, he couldn't help but love them. They were his best friends, the ones who had tried, though unsuccessfully, to get him through the breakup. Their youth together would never be forgotten: the crazy stunts, the girls, the late nights of partying. All of it was safely tucked away in Logan's memory.

"You need to figure out a way to get out of Texas," Colin said.

"Yeah, I know."

"We could always run off on a LBD thing, take Rory with us, disappear for awhile."

"Like my dad wouldn't find us."

"True," Robert replied, "But we could make sure it was really secretive."

Logan laughed, "I highly doubt Rory wants to spend our first year of marriage running around pulling stunts with you guys."

"It would be better than spending it without _you_, mate," Finn mumbled, "My God It's early."

Logan shook his head in amusement, yet sadness. He didn't want to leave Rory behind. He wanted to spend their beginning together pampering her, holding her, and waking up to her. He didn't want to spend it grasping to phonecalls and short, unsatisfying visits. More than anything, he just wanted to be the woman he loved. He didn't want to be apart from her, not now, not then, not _ever_.

His ringing cellphone interrupted his silent rant and he walked over and grabbed it. He stared at the caller id in disbelief and anger. He almost didn't answer it, then decided against it. He was curious as to what his father could possibly have to say.

"Who is it?" Colin asked.

"Satan."

"Oh. Say hi to Daddy Huntzberger for me."

Logan shot him a look before opening his phone.

"What do you want?" he greeted harshly.

"Hello to you too."

"I said what do you want?"

"I have some news."

"This better be some freaking important news."

"Oh, it is."

"Will you just tell me already?" Logan yelled, already angry.

"The Texas newspaper was a bust. My guys are on their way home already."

Logan's heart lept, "Oh really?" he said sarcastically, "That's a shame."

"I thought so too," Mitchum replied coldly, "But don't think this means you aren't going to be working for me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Logan exhaled, "So where am I going this time? Alaska? France? Africa?"

"Not quite."

"So where?"

"New York, there's a paper there I really need you to work on."

"New York?" Logan asked in disbelief, "That's it?"

"You will be leaving at the same time, but it's a long term job and you'll probably have to move there."

"New York, as in New York City? As in a bus ride away?"

"Yes Logan," Mitchum said, clearly frustrated, "Believe me, it's not what I wanted. But I need you there and between that and Honor screaming at me, I decided that New York would have to do _for now_."

"Okay," Logan replied, stunned.

"Don't think you are going to get out of this either."

"I don't want to."

"You say that now..."

"New York is fine, dad."

"Alright. Have a good wedding."

Logan nearly burst out laughing, "Okay dad, bye."

Have a good wedding? Was he serious? Who said that? He turned to his friends, a huge grin stretched across his face. New York. He could do New York. Sure, they would be seperated, but it was only a short flight or a bus ride away. He could see Rory whenever he wanted, kiss Rory whenever he wanted. And living there? That wouldn't be so bad. Rory loved New York. Her eyes lit up whenever they went there. He knew she would miss her family and her friends, but it wasn't that far away. They could do New York.

"I have never seen you look happy after a conversation with your father," Robert observed.

"I'm working in New York," Logan told them, still stunned.

"No more Texas?" Colin asked.

"No more Texas."

Logan opened his phone again and quickly selected 'Ace' off his caller id. After a few rings she picked up.

"You shouldn't be calling me. It's bad luck."

"It's only bad luck if I _see_ you, Ace. Calling is completely legal."

"Whatever you say."

"I have news."

"Good or bad?"

"Good," Logan replied.

"So tell me!"

"My father just called."

Rory paused, "And this is ending in good news?"

"Listen, Ace, Listen. Appartently, the Texas newspaper fell apart. I don't have to go there anymore."

"Logan! That isn't good news, that's...I don't know, a word the English language hasn't invented yet news."

"Now hold on, Ace. There's more. I still have to work for him and I still have to leave after two months, but I only have to go to New York."

"New York? New York is close. I love New York."

"I know, which is why I think you're going to like what I'm going to say next."

"Spill."

"It's a long term job. He said I'll probably have to live there. So after graduation, how would you like to live in New York?"

"Are you serious?" Rory almost squealed.

"Very serious."

"I would love to! Logan, you have no idea how happy I am."

Logan smiled, "I think I do."

"Yeah, I guess so," she laughed.

"Well Ace," Logan said, glancing at his watch, "We'd better go. I'll see you in...a few minutes."

"Bye Logan."

He closed his phone in a happy daze. The Texas nightmare was over almost as quickly as it had come. Him and Rory could get married without any worries on their shoulders. They would be together, maybe not completely, but close enough. Their first year of marriage would be spent in happiness, not loneliness. He turned back to the mirror for one last look, before walking towards the door, his friends behind him. He was marrying Rory Gilmore. He was going to spend the rest of his life, and the first year, with the girl of his dreams.


	37. Kiss Me And Smile For Me

"Rory? What was that about?" Lorelai asked, placing a hand on her beaming daughter's shoulder.

"Logan. Not Texas. New York."

"Complete sentences, please."

"Logan's dad called. The Texas newspaper fell through, so Logan's going to work in New York instead."

"That's great, kid!"

Rory smiled, "There's more."

"More?"

"It's long term, so after my graduation we're moving there."

Lorelai was silent.

"Mom?"

"That's uh...terrific."

Rory reached over and hugged Lorelai, "It's not that far away."

"I know," Lorelai paused, "But hey, I better get going. It's almost time."

She smiled softly at her daughter, before walking out of the room and leaving her alone. Rory turned towards the mirror for one last glance at herself. With all the worries off her back, she looked and felt much more at ease. Everything had finally worked out. In a few minutes she would marry Logan and they could enjoy their first year, not to mention the rest of thier lives, _together._

Suddenly, Christopher poked his head in the door.

"You ready?" he asked.

Rory took a deep breath, then grinned at her father.

"More than ready."

She walked out of the hotel room and he smiled.

"Let's go, kid."

He held out his arm to her and she slipped her's through it as they began their walk towards the beach.

"I'm really happy for you, Rory."

She looked into the gentle eyes of her father and her eyes misted over. She loved him. Sure, he wasn't perfect by any means and he had missed a lot, but when she had really needed him he had been there. It meant a lot to her to know that Christopher would care of her when she was in trouble, no questions asked.

"Thank you for helping me through everything," Rory said.

"Anytime, Ror."

When they reached the ceremony sight, Luke was already waiting for them. She had decided to have them both walk her down the aisle. Christopher, for being her true father and Luke, for being her father when the other one wasn't around.

"Hey Luke," Rory smiled, walking over to hug him.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A little."

He grinned, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rory replied, stepping back and smoothing out her dress.

The music began and her bridemaids began their walk to the front. Her heart pounded in her chest as she anxiously awaited her turn. This was it. This was the day all little girls dreamed about from the time they were old enough to talk. And now here she was, for real, and she had to admit it was better than anything she had ever dreamed up.

"Let's go, Rory," Luke murmered.

Her hands shaking slightly, Rory looped one arm through Luke's and the other through Christopher's. Her music began to play as they stepped out from behind the white curtain and into the aisle. As soon as she looked around, her breath caught in her throat. Everything was_ beautiful_. She could see the water rolling gently beyond where the preacher stood, the clear blue sky stretching for what seemed like forever above it. A beautiful white covering towered other them with flowers swinging over the ends. The sand rippled beneath her barefeet and she knew that if perfection existed, this was it.

Rory's legs felt so weak she was certain she wouldn't make it to the end, but then she saw Logan. He was watching her with so much love in his eyes as his famous smirk covered his face that she just wanted to run to him. She couldn't wait to be his wife, couldn't wait to wake up to that smirk everyday.

She tore her eyes away from Logan long enought to find her mother. Lorelai already had tears rolling down her face and Rory had to fight back a few of her own as a twinge of sadness pulled at her heart. Deep inside, she knew it was the end of an era for her mother and her. No more mornings at Luke's, movie nights, and the random food combinations. Those things would die down and fade away as Rory moved on with her life in New York.

They reached the end of the aisle and Rory turned to Luke first. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head briefly on his shoulder.

"I love you, Luke," she whispered.

"Love you too, Rory."

The pulled apart and she moved to her father, whose eyes were slightly watery.

"Thank you for everything, dad. I love you."

"I'm proud of you, kid."

With that, her two fathers left her standing across from her soon to be husband. She allowed herself to get lost in his eyes as the preacher began speaking. His gaze was completely focused on her and made her feel as if she was the only person in the world. He sent her a small, almost unnoticeable wink and a smile lit up her face. Almost instantly, every ounce of nervousness she had disappeared. Just being near Logan sent a wave of calm over her body.

She didn't realize she wasn't really listening to the preacher until he cleared his throat and looked at them.

"I understand you have written your own vowels?"

They both nodded and Logan shot Rory one of his loving smiles.

"Very well."

Logan took Rory's hands in his and began to speak, "When I first met you, I knew you were special. There was just something about you that grabbed hold of me. Maybe it was the instant hatred you had for me, who knows. All I know is I fell in love with you that day at the coffee cart. It took a little scaring on your part, but I committed to you and it was the best decision I ever made in my life. I never thought I would get married, let alone this young, but with you this is right. With you, this is perfect. We've been through _a lot_ and we may have had our doubts, but I think we both knew deep down that we would end up together in the end. You're the only one for me. I love you, Ace."

By the time he finished, Rory had stopped trying to hold back her tears and they fell freely from her eyes. Logan smiled and brushed them away gently.

"You're turn," he mouthed, making her laugh softly.

"You're right, I did hate you that day at the coffee cart," she began, bringing a chuckle from the crowd, "But the moment we jumped off that structure together, I knew I was in love with you. You brought out a side of me that nobody had ever seen before. You have taught me to live for the moment and take chances. I can't thank you enough for that. You've shown me what true love means. You've always been there for me, no matter _what_ and that's special. There's not a person in this world I'd rather be with. We've had our fair share of embarressing moments and hard times, but thorugh it all we've always ended up together. I love you, Logan Huntzberger."

The preacher said a few more things that Rory didn't really hear, before he finally began uttereing the words she had been waiting for since she met Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Logan stated.

He took the ring from Colin and slipped it on her finger. It was gorgeous a simple silver band with studded diamonds that perfectly complimented her engagement ring. She smiled as the preacher turned to her.

"Rory Gilmore, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she repied softly.

Lorelai handed her the ring and she put it on his finger. He glanced down and cocked his head slightly, as if making a decision, before shooting her a grin that made her knees weak.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Logan reached out and pulled her into him and before she even had time to react, his lips were upon her's. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She felt as if she were flying and when they stepped apart, her eyes could only see him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privledge to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

Logan took her hand and they began running down the aisle through a wall of bubbles. When they emerged on the other side of the covering, Rory instantly raced into Logan's arms. He lifted her up until her feet no longer touched the ground and then planted her back on the sand with a quick, but mind blowing kiss.

"I love you, Ace." he told her, cupping both her hands in his.

"I love you, too," she paused, "We're_ married_."

"We're married," he grinned, dropping a kiss on top of the head.

Their quiet moment together was interrupted by the arrival of their closet family and friends. Lorelai grabbed Rory and pulled her into a huge hug as tears dampened both their cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you, kid," Lorelai whispered in her ear.

Rory smiled into her mother's shoulder and hugged her tighter.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone for awhile," Honor smiled, "See you at the reception."

"Bye Honor," Logan said, hugging her hard, "And thank you for screaming at dad."

Honor laughed, "My pleausre."

And then they were alone again on the sandy beach with the sun just beginning to disappear beyond the horizon. Logan put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the edge of the water. The waves lapped at their toes and Rory laughed as she dug her feet into the sand.

"Admit that going barefoot was a good idea," she said, grinning.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Going barefoot was a good idea."


	38. All About Lovin' You

**AN: Second to last chapter. I'm sad. I'm going to miss writing this story. I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and support! Please read and review this chapter. The lyrics are from Bon Jovi's_All About Loving You_.Look for the lastchapter to be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

"May I introduce for the first time ever as husband and wife, Logan and Rory Huntzberger!" Colin's voice boomed over the beach.

Rory slipped her hand in Logan's and they made their way into the beach party reception. There were tables set up in a circle with twenty or so bonfires blazing around the beach, but Logan couldn't take his eyes of his wife. She was gorgeous: from her glowing face to her perfect hair to her sparkling eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead and smile crept over her face.

"Ready Ace?" he whispered.

"Yep."

Logan nodded to the D.J who began playing the song they had chosen for their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone's eyes turned to them as Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he tucked his around her waist.

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through_

He looked into her eyes as the words of Bon Jovi echoed over the beach. He knew they couldn't have picked a better song. They had always been there for each other, picking up the pieces and making everything okay. And he knew that for the rest of their lives it would be that way. Rory was his strength, the only person who could laugh with him through the fun times, but be there for him during the hard ones.

"I love you, Ace."

She grinned, "I love you. This wedding is perfect."

He pulled her in closer to him and she nestled her head in his neck.

"Anything for you," he murmered.

"Anything?" she asked, lifting her head against with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He smirked, "I don't know what your thinking, but I take it back."

"No fair," Rory pouted.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her. A smile instantly engulfed her face again and she buried her head into his shoulder.

_We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes_

With a heavy feeling in his heart, he remembered their breakup. He recalled every little detail, the pain he had felt and the remorse in her eyes. They had both been thinking about each other every second of every day and there was nothing anyone could do to make it hurt any less. They were meant to be together, he knew it since the moment they met. Mistakes had been made on both their parts, but nothing had been able to keep them seperated in the end.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure."

"That day at the coffee cart--"

"Yes," she interrupted, "I really did hate you. Until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I saw you again at the bulletin board. After we argued I was intrigued."

He raised his eyebrows, "Intrigued, huh?"

"Very," she said, grinning.

"Do you know the moment I fell in love with you?" he asked softly.

"When?"

"The moment you spoke back to me like you didn't care who my family was."

"I didn't," she paused, "I still don't."

"And that's what I love about you, Ace."

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

They were silent for a few moments, just relaxing in each other's arms, before Rory spoke up.

"I'm so happy you're not going to Texas," she said quietly.

"Me too, Ace. So do you _really_ want to live in New York?"

She smiled, "More than anything."

He loved her smile. The entire room seemed to glow when she flashed it. Her eyes always grinned right along with her mouth. And whenever she was happy, really happy, she looked like an excited little kid on Christmas morning.

"So, the honeymoon..."

"Where are we going, Logan? You've been telling me it's a surprise forvever."

He winked, "Not quite forever."

"Close enough."

"Maybe I should wait just a little bit longer..."

"Mean!"

"Okay, okay," he paused, "How does this sound? We'll start in Greece, then go to Itlay. After that, we'll spend a little time in Australia and then make our way home."

Her eyes widened in excitement and shock, "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"That sounds perfect."

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

As they danced, he couldn't help but wonder how he ever lived without her. She had caused him to mature quicker than he had ever expected, but he never thought of that as a bad thing. She brought out a side of him that nobody had ever seen before and he adored that about her. Him and her, they balanced each other out perfectly. Rory was hard-working, mature, and quiet, while he was more easy-going and of the moment, but they both shared the witty sense of humor that had pulled them together from the start.

"What's on your mind?" Rory asked.

"Us."

"Good topic."

He grinned, "I think so."

"What about us?"

"We've changed."

She paused, "I know."

"It's good."

"I know," she repeated.

"Thank you, Ace."

"For what?"

"For making me who I am," he said softly.

"Then I should be thanking you too."

He gently massaged her back as they continued to dance in the sand. Their family and friends stood around the fires, eyes glued to the couple. Everything had worked out perfectly in the end. The wedding had been amazing and now here he was, dancing underneath the stars with the girl he loved.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

She felt like she was meant to be held in his arms and he could feel her every movement as she swayed beneath his embrace. He wanted to stay in the moment forever, just dancing with her on the beach with no sound but the music and her soft breath on his cheek. He had never felt so much love for one person.

"It's so pretty," Rory said.

He looked her right in the eye, "Beautiful."

She blushed when she realized he wasn't talking about the beach anymore. He loved that she still blushed when he gave her a compliment. It was amazing to him that even after all the time that had passed, they still clung to each other as if they had just met.

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you_

As the music came to a close, he leaned down and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I _love_ you, more than anything."

"Right back at you."

With that, he gently kissed her on the cheek as the last chords of the song rang out across the sandy shore.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

_All about lovin' you_


	39. Looks Like We Made It

**AN: Last chapter. It's hard to believe I'm done writing this already. But because of requests and because of the fact that I really want to, I will be writing a sequel titled Not So Fast. So look for it to be up and running soon. Anyway, for the last time for this story: read and review!**

**TO THE REVIEWERS: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You guys are amazing! You kept me happy and motivated to write this story, so please follow me to the sequel. Thanks again, I love you guys!**

After pictures, Rory changed into a short, white dress that tied around her neck. She had picked it up in New Haven after her and Logan's reconciliation because she wanted to be comfortable for the beach reception.

She walked back onto the sand in search of her husband, but before she could find him a hand grabbed her arm.

"Rory!" her grandmother exclaimed, "The wedding was absolutely beautiful and you look gorgeous. Doesn't she Richard?"

"Yes indeed, Emily." her grandfather agreed.

"Thank you," Rory said, hugging both her grandparents.

"You look happy," Emily observed.

"I am."

"I'm so thrilled you two ended up together! You're so perfect."

"Absolutely perfect," Richard added.

Rory just smiled as her grandparents continued to compliment everything about the wedding from her choice of husband to her stunning dress. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt Logan's hands fold around her waist and she turned her neck to look into the eyes of her husband.

"You changed," Logan said, "I like it."

"Thank you. Where have you been?"

He grinned, "Around."

"Logan, you look divine tonight," Emily greeted.

"Thank you, Emily," Logan replied, in the voice he reserved for his parent's friends, "As do you."

"Why thank you. You picked a good one, Rory."

Rory winked at Logan, "I know."

"Well, we'll let you two mingle. Goodbye Rory, Logan," Richard said.

"Where's Colin and Finn?" Rory inquired after her grandparent's walked off.

"Drunk," Logan replied casually.

Rory laughed as she slipped her hand in his and let him lead her off into the crowd of people. She remembered briefly how she had felt in his arms during their first dance, like the world had stopped and nothing could touch her. Logan had the ability to make her feel like they were the only two people in the universe.

"Hey you two!" Honor called out, hurrying over to the newlyweds.

Logan pulled his sister into a hug, "Hi Honor."

"May I just say that you two are the most adorable couple ever."

Rory laughed, "Maybe we can win an award."

"I bet you could."

"We'll send our picture in somewhere," Logan said with a smirk.

Honor rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, I have to go find Josh. I'll catch up with you later."

"See ya," Logan called as the flightly blonde disappeared.

The two started off in another direction, keeping a look out for anyone they were interested in talking to. Rory though, was content just being with Logan, nobody else could really hold her attention that night.

"You know, I don't think I know half these people," Rory observed.

Logan tilted his head to the side, "Me either."

"Huh. Maybe we should start asking people who they are."

"Not a good idea, Ace."

"Why not?"

He lauighed, "Because half of them are probably related to us and asking them who they are would be_ rude_."

"Like you care about being _rude_."

"Fine, fine. Go right ahead. But when your dear Aunt Sally starts crying because you don't remember her--"

"I don't have an Aunt Sally," Rory replied sweetly.

Logan grinned and pulled her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and let his scent fill her nose. The reception was fun, but she could live without it. All she really wanted right now was to be alone with husband, his arms wrapped tightly around her and their lips meeting under the moonlight.

"There's your mom," Logan said, interrupting her daydream.

"Let's go say hi."

They weaved their way through the crowd until the reached the other couple.

"Hey hun!" Lorelai greeted.

"Hi mom, having fun?"

"A blast, except Luke won't dance anymore."

Luke rolled his eyes, "We just danced to seven straight songs."

"Eight is my lucky number," Lorelai teased,

"Oh brother..."

"I like that dress. Remind me to borrow it," Lorelai said, changing the subject swiftly.

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

"Mean," Lorelai grumbled, pretending to be hurt.

The D.J. switched to a slow song and Lorelai's eyes grew wide.

"I love this song!"

"Oh no..." Luke groaned.

"Come on," she insisted, pulling him away, "You're dancing whether you like it or not."

Rory laughed as the two made their way to the dance area. She felt Logan's eyes upon her and when she looked up all she saw was love. She could live in his eyes, looking into them gave her chills from her head down to her toes. Nobody had ever looked at her that way before she met Logan Huntzberger. Lifting her chin, she kissed him briefly, but passionately on the lips.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a familar figure out of the corner of her eye and she inhaled quickly. Her heart dropped to her feet and she blinked a few times to clear her head. _It couldn't be him_, she silently convinced herself, _he wouldn't dare_. And sure enough, when she glanced back to the spot and Jess was gone, and she made herself believe she had imagined it. And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that he had been there, watching them. The idea made her shiver involuntarily.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, immediately concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." she let her voice trail off.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his again, this time let them linger a bit longer. When they pulled away, a gleam shone in Logan's eyes and he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Ace," Logan murmered, pulling her away from the party.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

"I feel like a spy or something. Cool."

Logan laughed as they began to walk faster. Soon the reception was just a light in the distance and Logan came to a halt. Reaching out, he pulled her into his chest and crashed his lips upon her's. Rory again felt complete bliss as they sank down on the sand together, lips never parting. Logan's hands cradled her head as they rested on the beach and they held on to each other as if it was the last night they would spend together. As they kissed, Rory couldn't help but think that this, being with the one you love most, was what life was all about.

Eventually they parted, and Rory curled up next to him. Her legs and arms were covered in sand and the waves lapped gently at their feet, but at that moment she didn't really mind, at the moment it all seemed to fit. They were silent, but that was alright, they didn't need to talk. Everything they wanted to say was being told in the way he ran his fingers lightly over her leg and the way she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know what?" Logan said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"I could stay like this forever."

"Me too," Rory said quietly.

"Was this everything you wanted it to be?"

Rory paused, "More."

"Good."

She nestled up closer to him. He began stroking her hair lovingly and she smiled. She was with the love of her life on the beach, with just the stars and the moon to keep them company. Far off in the distance, their family and friends were dancing and laughing, probably not even noticing their absence. But the only place she wanted to be was where she was: with Logan. As far as she was concerned, wherever that was was the best place in the world.

"I wish I could go to New York with you right away," Rory said, lightly touching the material of his shirt.

"Me too, Ace. But we'll be close. It's better than Texas."

"That's for sure. I just--"

"Want to be there all of the time?"

"Exactly."

"I know, me too. But we'll be together so much it will seem like it's all of the time. And after you graduate we have the rest of our lives in New York to be together."

"New York...that sounds perfect."

"It will be."

"And we'll visit Stars Hollow?"

"As often as you want, Ace."

"Good."

They lapsed into silence again and Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," he said, smirking.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Suddenly, Logan began laughing and she looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny?"

He paused, "Do you realize I married my first girlfriend?"

She grinned and kissed him again, "And only girlfriend...ever."

"That makes me sound pathetic."

"Well..."

"Ace," he warned gently.

She laughed as she tangled her legs with his. The moon seemed to be directly above them and its light cast a spotlight around their forms. She began capturing everything about the moment to hold in her memory forever: the way the sand felt, the way he smelled, his kiss, the way his arms were holding her, the sounds of the waves, the hoarse whisper of his voice...

Sounds from the reception started reaching their ears and as she sank into the moment, the soft beginnings of a song swirled around her:

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby _


End file.
